Lessons in Being a Man
by clairepistache
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kurt est professeur de musique, en couple avec Dave Karofsky, et heureux père d'une petite fille de six ans, Ellie. Blaine, son meilleur ami, est avocat à Chicago et devient involontairement le leader d'un mouvement des droits des homosexuels. Quand la vie familiale de Kurt et Ellie devient violente suite à l'alcoolisme de Dave, Blaine leur ouvre sa maison.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et voilà ma toute première traduction. Lessons in being a man est une fiction de Whatsername Lambert. J'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur dessus et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que moi. Je la remercie infiniment pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fiction et par conséquent pouvoir vous la faire partager. **

**Toute review est la bienvenue pour me donner votre avis, vos impressions ou toute autre chose. **

LESSONS IN BEING A MAN

Chapitre 1

Il faisait chaud, c'était presque inhabituel pour l'Ohio en ce début de février. Kurt Hummel se souriait à lui-même en passant les portes de Lincoln Elementary, avec un soleil éclatant qui avait déjà commencé à faire fondre la couche de neige qui s'accumulait autour des arbres du parking. Kurt adorait les regarder même s'il ne supportait pas la neige. Mais c'était l'Ohio et il finirait probablement par reneiger avant la fin officielle de l'hiver cependant il ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. Le temps était magnifique et il venait d'avoir une excellente journée à son travail où il enseignait la musique aux enfants les plus mignons de la terre.

Oui, Kurt se sentait au sommet du monde. Il se souriait à lui-même tout en faisant le chemin jusqu'à l'aire de jeu pour aller chercher sa fille de six ans, ici à la maternelle de Lincoln. Tous les jours, après l'école, Ellie (dont le nom était Elizabeth, tout comme la défunte mère de Kurt) sortait et venait jouer avec les enfants de la garderie de l'école pendant que Kurt finissait des choses dans sa salle de classe et préparait tout pour le lendemain.

Il pouvait la voir maintenant. Ellie était sur les balançoires avec ses meilleures amies, deux petites filles nommées Lauren et Claire que Kurt avait dans une de ses classes de musique. Les trois riaient avec délectation et se balançaient à l'unisson et Ellie avait l'air si heureuse que la dernière chose que voulait faire Kurt était de l'interrompre. Mais il devait rentrer à la maison et commencer à faire le diner avant que son compagnon, avec qui il était depuis huit ans, un certain Dave Karofsky, ne rentre du travail. Kurt étant plus doué culinairement, il avait toujours fait la cuisine alors que Dave, lui, s'occupait du nettoyage de la maison. Le couple improbable menait une vie paisible avec leur fille, ce qui surprenait même Kurt lorsqu'il repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux au lycée.

Il secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser à ces souvenirs désagréables de sa première rencontre avec Dave. « Ellie ! » appela-t-il en direction des balançoires, et sa fille regarda immédiatement vers le haut en entendant son prénom. « Viens, il est temps d'y aller »

« Mr Hummel ! », comme c'était la coutume à chaque fois que Kurt venait chercher Ellie au terrain de jeu, il était attaqué par une nuée d'adorables élèves à coup de câlins et tirant chaque centimètre accessible de ses vêtements, chaque enfant essayant d'attirer l'attention de Kurt à leur égard. Ce n'était plus un secret, chaque élève de l'Elementary Lincoln _adorait _leur professeur de musique et Kurt les aimaient tout autant.

« Hé, les gars! » Kurt tentait de faire attention à chacun d'entre eux à la fois, ce qui était difficile à faire compte tenu du fait que l'ensemble des enfants était agglutiné autour de lui, chacun babillant différemment et tous étaient excités en même temps. Et bien sûr, Ellie était toujours sur les balançoires, mais au moins elle avait commencé à faire un effort en ralentissant et en faisant glisser ses pieds sur le sol.

Dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent, elle courait à travers l'aire de jeu avec un sourire ravi qui se propageait toujours sur son visage quand elle voyait Kurt.

« Papa! »

Un autre rituel quotidien de l'aire de jeux. Bien que Kurt était venu la chercher comme tous les jours, Ellie ne cessait jamais d'être heureuse lorsqu'elle voyait son père. Et aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours, elle faisait son chemin à travers la foule d'enfants qui étaient réunis autour de lui afin de lui donner un gros câlin.

Kurt disait au revoir aux enfants sur le terrain de jeu avant de prendre la main de sa fille et de les diriger tous les deux vers la Corvette rouge brillante qu'il venait de s'acheter quelques mois auparavant - la première et seule fois que Kurt avait fait des folies en s'achetant une toute nouvelle voiture rien que pour lui. Ellie était montée dans la banquette arrière et avait mis sa ceinture de sécurité en place pendant que Kurt mettait la clé dans le contact et posait le pied sur le frein pour embrayer la voiture. À travers le rétroviseur, il lança un coup d'œil sur sa fille, qui était toute excitée, lui racontant ce à quoi elle avait joué aujourd'hui dans sa classe.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Kurt, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis à Dave, était fier qu'Ellie soit _sa _fille. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'avoir un enfant ensemble via mère porteuse, tous deux ne savaient pas qui était le vrai père d'Elizabeth Anne Hummel-Karofsky. Mais quelques mois après sa naissance, ils avaient finalement décidé de faire un test de paternité, il avait été révélé qu'elle était, en fait, de Kurt. Maintenant, quand Kurt regardait son enfant assis sur la banquette arrière, avec les mêmes yeux et le même sourire que Kurt, les dents manquantes en moins, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa fille était belle. Il ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement.

«Il y a quoi à dîner ce soir ? » demanda Ellie lorsque Kurt entra dans le hall de leur immeuble environ cinq minutes plus tard.

Bonne question. Kurt n'était vraiment pas trop sûr de ça encore. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le visage d'Ellie s'illumina quand ils atteignirent la porte de leur appartement au 1er étage. « Spaghetti ? »

« Certainement ». Kurt lui retourna son sourire, mais Ellie n'était déjà plus attentive, et avait couru dans l'appartement sans doute pour voir ce qu'il y avait sur Disney Channel en ce moment.

Il était de bonne humeur, il décida alors de faire tout son possible pour le dîner de ce soir. Sauce maison, salade, gressins, tout le tralala. Il y avait déjà pensé plutôt, et il lui restait environ deux heures avant que Dave ne rentre du bureau où il travaillait comme comptable - un choix de carrière qui avait surpris Kurt, qui avait toujours décris Dave plus comme un type mettant des salopettes bleus comme les ouvriers. Là encore, beaucoup de choses à propos de Dave surprenaient Kurt.

Pendant qu'il agitait paresseusement la sauce, Kurt laissait son esprit vagabonder vers les couloirs de McKinley High, à l'époque où son compagnon avait été son bourreau. Il se souvenait comment, à plusieurs reprises, il avait été si proche d'être transféré à la Dalton Academy. Mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, Dave avait avoué son amour à Kurt, et avait également dit de nombreuses excuses sincères. « Je te fais du mal parce que je suis jaloux » avait-il dit. « Tu as eu les couilles de sortir du placard et d'en être fier, et moi non. Ça m'a tué. Je me sentais tellement horrible, Kurt. Je suis désolé, et je ne te blesserais plus jamais. Je te le promets. »

Naturellement, cela avait pris du temps à Kurt de pardonner à Dave. Mais après qu'il l'avait fait, il se rendait compte qu'au plus profond de lui, le sportif apparemment ignorant était vraiment juste un garçon sensible, essayant de comprendre qui il était. Et c'était en réalité quelqu'un de doux. Ce qui, plus que toute autre chose, avait attiré Kurt à Dave. Kurt lui-même avait vécu cela avant. Il n'avait pas adopté la même démarche que Dave pour comprendre qui il était - bousculer les gens contre les casiers et autres joyeusetés - mais il pouvait encore faire preuve d'empathie. A partir de là, leur relation était devenue forte.

Ils étaient devenus officiel peu avant la fin leur dernier année de lycée et étaient ensemble depuis. Et Kurt était sincèrement heureux. Il n'avait peut-être jamais imaginé se retrouver avec Dave. En fait, il avait toujours pensé qu'il passerait sa vie avec quelqu'un comme Blaine Anderson, son meilleur ami qui avait obtenu son diplôme à la Dalton, et avec lequel il ne s'était jamais passé rien d'autre que de l'amitié.

Toujours en remuant la sauce à spaghetti, Kurt poussa un soupir mélancolique lorsqu'il pensa à Blaine. Ils étaient toujours en contact, même si Blaine venait juste de déménager à Chicago après avoir obtenu un emploi dans un cabinet juridique il y a quelques mois. Et selon Facebook, il avait une relation avec un gars nommé Derek. Pas que Kurt vérifiait le profil de Blaine très souvent ou quoi que ce soit.

Alors peut-être, il avait encore quelques sentiments d'adolescent pour Blaine. Après tout, le petit garçon aux cheveux foncés avait été le premier béguin de Kurt, qui était en réalité gay. Peu importe. Blaine était avec Derek (Kurt avait essayé d'ignorer le mal de ventre qu'il avait eu en apprenant cela), et Kurt était avec Dave. Kurt était heureux avec Dave. Vraiment. Ils se souciaient tous les deux l'un de l'autre, et ils avaient eu un enfant, bordel de merde. Et en toute honnêteté, leur petite famille était plus parfaite que Kurt, adolescent, n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

« Salut toi »

Le train de pensées de Kurt fut interrompu par une voix soudaine et des bras forts qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Il émit un cri aigu et laissa tomber la cuillère en bois dans la poêle quand Dave le tira en arrière, hors du fourneau, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu es à la maison tôt. » remarqua Kurt en riant.

« Non, c'est l'heure à laquelle j'arrive d'habitude. » Dave jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, « Oui, il est 18h »

« Oh » Kurt était confus, et glissa doucement hors de l'étreinte de son compagnon et se rapprocha de la poêle pour ajouter une pincée d'origan à la sauce. « Le diner n'est pas encore prêt, désolé… J'ai oublié combien de temps ça mettait pour faire cette sauce. »

« Oh, je ne mange pas ici ce soir. »

Kurt pris de court, se retourna lentement pour regarder Dave par-dessus son épaule. « Tu aimes mes spaghettis, pourquoi ? »

« Je sors avec certains des gars du bureau. »

Kurt releva un sourcil. « Qui _sort_ le jeudi soir ? »

Dave soupira. « C'est juste moi et quelques gars du bureau qui sortons pour boire quelques verres. Pas grand-chose. »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents car son esprit vagabondait vers quelque chose qu'il avait tenté d'oublier.

« _Pas grand-chose ?_ » Il laissa retomber la cuillère dans la poêle dans un léger _bang_ contre le rebord métallique quand il se retourna. « Non, Dave. Absolument pas. Je ne veux pas revoir ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as bu quelques verres avec les gars »

« Kurt » Dave s'avança pour prendre l'homme plus petit que lui dans ses bras. Kurt laissa Dave enrouler ses bras autour de son torse souple mais laissa les siens le long de son corps.

« Cela n'arrivera pas de nouveau » murmura Dave d'un ton rassurant. « J'ai juste bu un tout petit peu trop la dernière fois. Je ferais plus attention cette fois-ci. »

« Promets-le moi » murmura Kurt de sa voix cassée, le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois martelant son cerveau et refusant de partir.

« Je te le promets. » Dave le tira à lui et lui déposa un baiser tendre sur le front. « Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi » marmonna Kurt et Dave le laissa et alla dans le séjour pour dire bonjour à Ellie.

Bien évidemment, Dave n'était pas resté pour le délicieux diner que Kurt avait préparé, il ne devait sortir que deux assiettes, deux fourchettes, deux saladiers. Il mit quelques pâtes dans chaque assiettes et les recouvrit de sauce mais la tâche n'occupait que ses mains. Maintenant que Dave avait soulevé le fait qu'il irait boire de nouveau, l'esprit de Kurt était rempli de millions de pensées différentes et craintives à la fois.

Il appela Ellie car il était temps de dîner, même s'il n'avait pas eu conscience de l'avoir fait, car quelques secondes plus tard, elle était venu en sautant dans la cuisine et s'installait à sa place habituelle autour de la table. Kurt, n'étant pas d'humeur à faire un dîner exceptionnel, avait renoncé à sortir l'argenterie enveloppée dans des serviettes en tissus comme il avait prévu de faire et avait placé quelques fourchettes et des serviettes en papier à la place.

Dave entra dans la cuisine après que Kurt et Ellie se soient installés à table, maintenant vêtu d'un simple polo décontracté et d'un jeans à la place de la chemise boutonné et du costume qu'il portait habituellement à son travail.

« Je serais de retour avant minuit. » promit-il, déposant un rapide baisé sur le dessus de la tête de Kurt avant de faire pareil avec Ellie.

« _Minuit_ » répéta Kurt en appuyant bien sur le mot, tout en regardant Dave droit dans les yeux pour qu'il sache qu'il était sérieux. « Pas plus tard. J'insiste, David Paul Karofsky. »

Ellie riait. « Papa a dit le nom complet de Pa' ! »

« Seulement quand Pa' est méchant. » Kurt tapa la main de Dave qui était en train de jouer avec ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. « Ne touches pas mes cheveux. J'y ai travaillé dur ce matin.»

« Désolé » les yeux de Dave s'élargir et il retira sa main. « Je vous vois plus tard. »

« Minuit ! » rappela Kurt après qu'il ait repris son chemin mais le claquement de la porte l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse sortir le mot entier de sa bouche.

Une fois que Dave était de l'autre côté de la porte, Ellie regarda Kurt avec un mélange d'émotion dans ses yeux d'enfant. « Papa, est-ce que Pa' va rentrer à la maison aussi terrifiant qu'il l'était la dernière fois qu'il est allé dans un bar ? »

Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche innocente de sa fille fit tendre chaque muscle du corps de Kurt. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dit de ne pas boire autant que la dernière fois, et il m'a promis qu'il ne le ferait pas. Nous verrons s'il a tenu sa promesse. »

Ellie enroula quelques spaghettis autour de sa fourchette. « Il m'a fait peur la dernière fois. », sa voix s'était faite plus petite.

« Je sais » Kurt lui répondit doucement, repoussant sa salade car il n'avait plus d'appétit. « Il m'a fait peur aussi ».

Chacun ne savait ce qu'ils feraient si Dave recommençait, ni le père, ni la fille, ne voulait en parler. Ils mangèrent en silence. Ellie rapidement, Kurt lentement – les deux essayant de penser à tout sauf à la possibilité que Dave puisse revenir à la maison saoul.

Après avoir mariné quelques minutes sur ce sujet, Kurt repoussa tout cela de son esprit. Il décida que c'était stupide. Dave n'avait pas énormément bu ces dernières années. Peut-être avait-il oublié sa propre tolérance à l'alcool. C'était seulement ça. Kurt était sûr que Dave n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller au-delà de ses limites. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui jeter autant d'insultes à la figure. C'était l'alcool qui avait parlé.

« J'ai fini ! » annonça Ellie, sortant Kurt de sa rêverie quand elle sauta hors de la table.

« Mets ton assiette dans l'évier, je vais tous laver dans quelques secondes. » Kurt se le disant à lui-même. Ellie le fit et quelques secondes après, elle était repartie en virevoltant au salon. Kurt entendit le bruit étouffé du dernier Disney Tween Show sortant de la télévision.

Il se leva pour rincer les assiettes avant de les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle et de retourner à sa place pour terminer son propre repas. Maintenant que son seul compagnon de dîner avait disparu, Kurt décida qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de bien se comporter à table. Il avait besoin de distraction, il sorti son iPhone de sa poche et alla dans son application Facebook.

Son fil d'actualité ne contenait rien de spécial, seulement quelques morceaux ennuyeux de la vie de ses amis du jeudi soir. Il remarqua quelques nouvelles photos du fils de deux mois de Finn et Quinn, Kurt sourit lorsqu'il les regarda. Il était tellement heureux que son frère ait arrangé les choses avec sa petite-amie, maintenant sa femme. Ils étaient vraiment adorables ensemble, et Kurt devait l'admettre, ils avaient réussi à faire un magnifique bébé.

Il fit défiler son fil d'actualité vers le haut après avoir regardé les photos que Finn avait posté. Il y avait beaucoup de notifications de Wes, bien sûre – il était un de ces accros aux jeux de Facebook. Kurt avait reçu beaucoup d'invitations pour rejoindre la mafia de Wes ou pour prendre soin de sa ferme, il les avait toutes refusées. Mais cette fois, une notification en particulier avait retenu l'attention de Kurt.

_**Wesley Patterson**__et __**David Evans**__ ont écrit sur le mur de __**Blaine D. Anderson**__ pour son annive__rsaire._

Kurt se figea pendant une seconde avant de regarder son calendrier. Ouai, aujourd'hui était le 5 février. C'était l'anniversaire de Blaine.

Oh mon dieu. Kurt ne pouvait pas le croire lui-même. Il avait oublié. Il était tout à coup extrêmement reconnaissant que même s'il était resté à McKinley pendant toute la durée de ses années de lycée, il était toujours resté bons amis avec Wes et David malgré le fait qu'ils avaient été à Dalton. S'il n'avait pas vu leurs mots, Kurt ne s'en serait probablement pas souvenu. Il était nul pour se souvenir des dates.

Il mangea rapidement le reste de son dîner et mit ses couverts dans l'évier afin de les rincer plus tard. Il avait quelques vœux d'anniversaire à souhaiter.

…

« Blaaaaaaaaaine ! »

Blaine Anderson referma rapidement son ordinateur portable quand il entendit la voix de son petit ami faire écho dans l'appartement. Il sortait avec Derek depuis seulement trois mois, mais la semaine dernière, Blaine lui avait donné un double des clés de son appartement, juste au cas où. C'était par l'utilisation de cette clé que Derek était de lui-même rentré et attendait Blaine dans le couloir.

« J'arrive ! » répondit Blaine, rouvrant son ordinateur portable et fermant rapidement la page du profil Facebook de Kurt Hummel. Parfois, son ami traversait ses pensées et Blaine visitait sa page Facebook pour savoir comment il allait. C'était tout.

De plus, le fait que Kurt n'avait pas encore écrit sur son mur pour son anniversaire le gênait, pour une quelconque raison. Est-ce que Kurt avait oublié ? Cela y ressemblait. Blaine espérait vraiment _vraiment_ que Kurt n'avait pas oublié.

« Je dois être à l'aéroport à six heures ! » la voix retentissante de Derek sortie Blaine de ses pensées.

Blaine roula des yeux. « J'arrive ! » répondit-il une nouvelle fois.

Il ferma rapidement son ordinateur et enfila ses vieilles et abimées baskets pendant qu'il se précipitait vers la porte principale de son appartement. Bien sûr, Derek était là à l'attendre, grand, blond, beau et souriant, s'avançant pour enlacer Blaine.

« Joyeux anniversaire » murmura-t-il dans les cheveux bouclés de Blaine avant d'incliner sa tête vers l'homme plus petit afin de lui donner un baisé.

« Merci » Blaine sourit lorsqu'il se recula des lèvres de son petit-ami.

« Vingt-sept ans, hein ? » le taquina Derek lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'appartement pour aller vers l'ascenseur. « Tu ne fais pas plus de vingt ans » Il poussa Blaine pour qu'il soit plus proche de lui et lui donna un rapide baisé sur le haut de sa tête. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire – c'était dans ces moments qu'il se souvenait pourquoi il aimait tant Derek.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. J'aurais aimé rester et le fêter ici avec toi » avait dit Derek en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« C'est bon » Blaine avait réussi à sourire lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertes et qu'ils étaient rentrés. Il était habitué à ça, vraiment – Derek était dans les affaires internationales et son boulot le faisait voyager tout autour du monde. Ce soir, il devait aller à Londres et c'était le boulot de Blaine de le conduire jusqu'à O'Hare.

Mais quand même. C'était l'_anniversaire _de Blaine. Il avait attendu avec impatience de le fêter avec Derek, avant que son petit-ami ne lui annonce ce voyage il y a de ça tout juste deux semaines. Au lieu de ça, il semblait que Blaine allait le fêter seul à son appartement, accompagné de sa collection de DVD de Harry Potter (son plaisir coupable) et un verre de vin.

Ce week-end aurait pu être fun. Seulement, Derek partait, Blaine allait profiter de son temps seul pour aller jusqu'à Columbus rendre visite à ses parents. Et peut-être, pouvait-il également s'arrêter pour rendre visite à Kurt. Parce que Kurt n'était pas la raison de la venue de Blaine ce week-end. Pas du tout. Blaine voulait juste rendre visite à ses proches, ok ? Voir Kurt était juste un bonus.

Derek devait avoir le vol de sept heures, Blaine pensa ceci avec énervement lorsqu'ils étaient enfin sur la route. Ils étaient en plein dans les embouteillages de Chicago. Blaine soupira et alluma la radio pour mettre le nouveau Katy Perry : Greatest Hits CD qu'un de ses collègues lui avait donné plutôt dans la journée.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu l'aimes. » marmonna Derek dans un souffle avant que les premières notes de I Kissed A Girl ne résonnent dans la voiture.

« Sa musique est entraînante » contra faiblement Blaine, ne cherchant pas à lancer un autre débat avec Derek sur leurs divergences concernant leurs goûts musicaux. Blaine avait une collection de musique très variées, et écoutait volontiers tout et n'importe quoi sauf de la country qui était justement le genre de musique que Derek écoutait. Blaine pensait qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec un gars écoutant de la musique country mais il y avait un truc chez Derek…

« Donc, c'est Lady Antebellum » murmura Derek sur la défensive.

Blaine frémit. « Dieu, non.. » Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'arrière du boitier du CD et fit défiler les chansons jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il voulait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tapait ses doigts sur le volant au rythme de Teenage Dream.

Derek se mit à sourire. « Tu sais, tu es mignon quand tu défends ta musique ». Il se pencha vers Blaine pour lui donner un rapide baisé sur la joue. Blaine était coincé dans ces embouteillages depuis dix minutes maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas si la country peut être qualifié de musique. » Blaine était surpris de sortir ces mots parce que son esprit était retourné dix ans en arrière dans le passé. Derek avait dit quelque chose en réponse mais Blaine ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention.

C'était la chanson qu'il chantait avec les Warblers, ce jour magnifique où Kurt était venu de McKinley et où il était finalement resté. Blaine savait qu'il aurait dû essayer beaucoup plus pour convaincre Kurt de rester à la Dalton. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et Kurt était resté avec les New Directions et avait finalement fini avec eux. Le jour de leur rencontre, Kurt lui avait décrit cet homme de Neandertal, Dave Karofsky. Et depuis ce jour, Blaine n'appréciait pas réellement ce Dave Karofsky.

Blaine était heureux pour Kurt. Il l'était réellement. Il savait qu'il avait eu la chance de gagner le cœur de Kurt mais il avait été trop effrayé pour en prendre avantage, peur d'être rejeté. Par conséquent, Kurt était seulement son ami. Et quand, six ans plutôt, Kurt avait dit à Blaine que lui et Dave se mettait ensemble, Blaine avait eu un stupide sourire sur le visage et avait félicité son ami, essayant de cacher sa jalousie.

Sérieusement, il l'était. Blaine était totalement heureux pour Kurt. Il avait laissé Kurt partir et Kurt avait commencé à fonder une famille aimante avec son ancien bourreau. Blaine avait ressenti un mélange de sentiments différents à propos de ça. Il pensait que le fait que Kurt ait un enfant était absolument adorable. Mais pas le fait que Kurt ait un enfant avec quelqu'un qui l'avait blessé un peu. Ok, beaucoup.

La douleur de l'amour non réciproque s'était un peu allégée il y a de ça six mois lorsque Blaine avait obtenu un job dans la firme la plus puissante de Chicago concernant le droit et il avait déménagé à plus de mille kilomètres de chez lui. Il savait que ça allait être dur de quitter sa famille et Kurt, mais en quelque sorte, il le méritait. Blaine était l'avocat le plus jeune de cette nouvelle entreprise mais il se faisait beaucoup d'argent et aimait son travail. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait passé autant de temps à la faculté de droit, à réviser pour cette saleté d'examen du Barreau. Tout avait pu enfin commencer.

Puis, trois mois après, il avait rencontré Derek, les deux avaient sympathisé tout de suite. Et Derek était quelqu'un d'incroyable, vraiment, mais ce n'était pas Kurt.

Il commençait à avoir de nouveau de la circulation, doucement mais sûrement, pendant que Blaine pensait à toutes ces choses. Teenage Dream venait tout juste de finir et Firework commençait. Blaine arrêta complétement son voyage dans le passé lorsqu'il remarque que Derek chantait.

« J'aime cette chanson » admit Derek quand il sentit Blaine le scruter.

Blaine fit juste un sourire et secoua la tête quand enfin, _enfin_ le trafic fut moins dense, assez pour qu'il puisse avancer sa voiture sur une certaine distance.

…

Pendant son trajet retour de l'aéroport, Blaine avait des airs entraînant de Katy Perry pour l'accompagner. Quand il fut de retour dans son appartement silencieux, ce fut le moment où il ressentit ce sentiment de solitude.

Il essaya de se fredonner à lui-même la chanson d'anniversaire pendant qu'il allait à la cuisine pour se servir un verre de vin rouge et il commençait à chanter plus doucement, dans un souffle, lorsqu'il mit le premier Harry Potter dans son lecteur de DVD. Mais c'était différent. Il n'avait jamais été seul pour son anniversaire.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Derek, et Blaine savait ça. Derek n'avait pas demandé à partir pour Londres en particulier ce jour parce que Derek ne pouvait pas vraiment choisir quand et où il partait. Blaine savait que s'il avait pu il serait resté.

_Mais il aurait été préférable de fêter ton anniversaire av__ec le gars que tu aimes vraiment_, rappela une petite voix dans la tête de Blaine. Blaine était en train d'essayer de faire taire cette petite voix quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche.

Il sortit son téléphone vibrant et regarda l'écran. Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Kurt était en train de l'appeler.

Blaine glissa son pouce sur l'écran pour répondre à l'appel et répondit, le souffle coupé, « Salut ? » Sa voix paraissait bien trop pressée.

« Happy Birthday to you… » chantait Kurt.

Blaine rigola. « Oh mon dieu, Kurt »

« Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Blaine, Happy Birthday to you ! » la voix de contre-ténor de Kurt était lisse et parfaite comme toujours.

Blaine savait que Kurt serait en mesure d'entendre le sourire dans sa voix même à plus de quatre mille kilomètres de là. « Merci Kurt, c'était magnifique. »

« J'essaye » répondit Kurt. « Je suis un professeur de musique après tout, je suis peut-être aussi bon chanteur. » Il rigola. « De toute façon, je me sens si mal parce que j'ai presque oublié ton anniversaire mais Facebook était là pour me le rappeler. »

Un flot de soulagement inonda Blaine. Kurt n'avait pas complétement oublié, après tout. « C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Il prit une gorgée de son verre de vin.

« Si tu le dis » rigola Kurt. « Alors, comment as-tu célébré le premier jour de ton vingt-septième anniversaire ? »

« Hum… » Blaine attrapa la télécommande et mis sur pause le film qu'il n'avait pas vu commencer. Devait-il mentir et dire qu'il avait passé un grand moment? Non, non, il ne devait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais mentir à Kurt.

« Actuellement, la partie la plus excitante de ma journée fut de conduire Derek à O'Hare pour qu'il prenne son avion pour Londres ce soir. » Kurt savait tout du nouveau petit-ami de Blaine et de ses fréquents voyages d'affaires. « Voilà, maintenant, je suis juste tout seul à mon appartement, buvant du vin et regardant Harry Potter. Super anniversaire, je sais. »

« Oooooh » cela sonnait tristement dans la bouche de Kurt. « C'est tellement triste. Je souhaiterais conduire jusqu'ici et le célébrer avec toi, mais là je suis chez moi, et j'arriverais sûrement à deux heures du matin et je dois travailler demain. »

Le train de pensées de Blaine le percuta de plein fouet lorsqu'il se mit à réfléchir à comment il aurait pu fêter son anniversaire avec Kurt, mais il se força à retourner dans la réalité. « Nan, ça va. Mais merci. Je serais en ville ce week-end, je viens passer du temps avec mes parents. Peut-être que toi et moi pourrions prendre un café ou autre ? »

Il n'était pas sûr à comment Kurt réagirait à cette proposition mais heureusement, c'était avec enthousiasme.

« Oh mon dieu, nous devrions aller au Lima Bean. » Kurt parlait du petit café où ils se rejoignaient fréquemment après leur journée au lycée, pour manger des pâtisseries et se raconter les différentes histoires de leur glee club.

Blaine se mit à sourire. « C'était exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Tu me manques »

Les mots étaient sortis naturellement, avant que Blaine ne réalise ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Tu me manques aussi » répondit Kurt, et Blaine essaya de cacher son soupir de soulagement au téléphone. « Ellie aussi. Elle a envie de te revoir. Je la laisserai avec Dave à la maison quand nous irions prendre ce café et peut-être qu'après tu pourrais venir à l'appartement ou quelque chose comme ça. » Blaine avait rencontré la fille de Kurt quelques temps avant qu'il ne déménage. Elle était belle, comme son père.

« Bien sûr. » Blaine tentait de faire revenir son sourire après que Kurt ait parlé de Dave. « J'adorerais ça »

« Ok ! » Kurt semblait excité. C'était un bon signe. « Hey, en parlant de mon petit monstre… » Il utilisait ce terme affectueux et Blaine le suspectait d'utiliser ce terme en référence au surnom que Lady Gaga donnait à ses fans. « Je dois la mettre au lit. Je t'appelais juste pour te dire bonjour et te souhaiter ton anniversaire. »

« Merci de m'avoir appelé » Blaine souriait de nouveau, un sourire sincère. « C'était bon de t'entendre… Je t'envoie un sms quand j'arrive en ville samedi et nous pourrons alors voir comment nous rejoindre. Je te vois bientôt ? »

A l'autre bout du téléphone, Kurt semblait sourire. « C'est un rendez-vous »

Les deux se dirent au revoir et Blaine raccrocha. Kurt – l'indisponible papa Kurt – venait réellement d'utiliser le mot « rendez-vous » pour décrire leurs retrouvailles ? Blaine pensa à cela pendant un moment avant de décider que oui, Kurt avait décidé de décrire cela comme un rendez-vous. L'indisponible avocat Blaine avait un rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami, l'indisponible papa Kurt, pour ce week-end. L'idée n'avait de cesse de tourner dans la tête de Blaine. Il se leva du canapé et alla à la cuisine pour se servir un nouveau verre de vin.

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je sais, je sais, vous allez me dire : DAVID KAROFSKY ?! Mais je n'aurais qu'une chose à vous dire : ne vous inquiétez pas ) **

**Sinon, j'ai décidé de poster chaque jeudi. Je ne suis pas réellement en avance, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'étais beaucoup trop impatiente de vous faire partager ce premier chapitre. A l'heure où je vous parle, j'ai fini de traduire le deuxième chapitre et je commence le troisième. Vous aurez donc la suite de sûr jeudi prochain. **

**Si vous voulez venir me parler sur twitter ( clairepistache ) ou suivre mes aventures photographiques sur Instagram ( clairepistache ), n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas ) **

**Oh, et bien évidemment, j'adore les reviews ) ^^**

**A très bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR**

**Merci à Lamichoukette, Klaine29, MissKlaine, Leiilyx369, Stiffi3, Sassy Klaine, Funeral Blues, MargauxCrisscolfer, Sakura1502, jesssur, titinesister, gleek-forever-3 d'avoir mis cette fiction dans leurs alertes et/ou favoris. Egalement merci à tous pour vos reviews. Tout ceci me motive à continuer à traduire cette belle fiction. **

**MissKlaine : Oh merci ! Eh bien, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire :-) **

**Sassy Klaine : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus. Et oui, Karofsky ! Moi aussi j'ai été surprise quand j'ai lu la fic en anglais. Mais les nombreuses surprises font le charme de cette fiction. Et comme j'ai pu le dire, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Je n'ai pas pu tout mettre dans le résumé (faute de place -_- ) mais le Kurtofsky n'est là qu'au début, tout va évoluer doucement. **

**Funeral Blues : Merci beaucoup, ça rassure de savoir que des gens apprécient mon travail de traduction, je fais tout ça pour faire partager cette fiction, qui le mérite grandement, au plus grand nombre. Donc merci à toi pour ta review, ça motive pour la suite. Et voilà justement la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^**

Chapitre 2

Kurt avait oublié toutes ses appréhensions depuis qu'il avait raccroché le téléphone après avoir parlé à Blaine. En fait, il se souvenait même à peine que Dave était parti jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne Ellie et l'emmène pour lui dire bonne nuit et l'embrasser. Il était pour le moins distrait, il n'avait pas vu Blaine depuis six mois et il lui manquait.

Une simple pensée lui traversait l'esprit : _il me manque_. C'était si naturel. Kurt ne se sentait absolument pas coupable.

Mais avait-il une raison de se sentir coupable ? Il pensait beaucoup à Blaine.

Après avoir mis un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle, Kurt se brossa les dents et s'installa sur le canapé pour regarder la télé jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente assez fatigué pour aller au lit. Il n'y avait vraiment rien en ce moment, il ne serait pas surpris s'il s'endormait ici sur le canapé… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça cependant. Son réveil était dans sa chambre et il ne l'entendrait probablement pas depuis ici. Kurt bailla et se fit une note mentale pour aller à la chambre à un moment.

Il avait fini par regarder quelques vieilles rediffusions du Amanda Show sur Nick At Nite, purement par amour de la nostalgie avant de retourner sur ESPN pour quelques minutes de SportsCenter. Juste au cas où une de ses conversations téléphoniques fréquentes avec son père se serait tournée vers ça, c'était toujours utile de connaître le dernier scandale de stéroïde de la Ligue majeure de Baseball pour lancer une discussion qui permettrait de maintenir Burt Hummel en haleine pendant des heures.

Kurt renonça à regarder SportsCenter plus longtemps, après seulement dix minutes. Il ne pouvait pas gérer autant d'informations sur les lanceurs et receveurs au Baseball durant l'entraînement de printemps.

Après quelques minutes à zapper, il avait finalement atterri sur le Tonight Show, ce qui signifiait qu'il était sûrement assez tard et qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il éteignit la télévision et alla dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre et celle de Dave sans allumer la lumière. Il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts.

Et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il avait réussi à ramper jusqu'aux couvertures qu'il ouvra soudainement les yeux, réalisant qu'il était seul.

Selon les chiffres lumineux du réveil, il était 23h47. Dave devrait être rentré à la maison. Oui, Kurt savait qu'il avait dit minuit mais il n'avait pas pensé que Dave arriverait à la dernière seconde.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il pouvait essayer d'appeler Dave mais quelles étaient les chances qu'il entende son téléphone sonner au milieu du brouhaha bruyant d'un bar ? Kurt essaya de ne pas trop penser et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

Il n'était pas capable de dormir maintenant. Il était trop effrayé de ce qu'il allait se passer quand Dave rentrerait à la maison. Espérant que Dave se souvienne de la promesse qu'il avait faite plutôt dans la cuisine en cette fin d'après-midi. Kurt ne voulait pas être blessé des mains de l'homme qui était censé l'aimé encore une fois. Le plus important, il ne voulait pas qu'Ellie soit de nouveau effrayée. Dave n'avait pas levé la main sur elle la dernière fois, mais qui pouvait dire à Kurt que ça ne pouvait pas être le cas ce soir si Dave rentrait saoul encore une fois ?

Tout en réfléchissant à tout cela, il devait être tombé dans une phase légère de sommeil parce que tout à coup, il avait des lèvres sur son oreille et des bras forts et familiers qui s'enroulaient autour de lui. Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrir de nouveau et il se tourna pour faire face à son petit ami qui s'était collé à lui.

« Dave ? »

« Désolé, je suis en retard » murmura Dave, l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le regard de Kurt se tourna immédiatement vers le réveil où il put lire 00 :23. « Tu devais être…. » Marmonna-t-il. « J'étais inquiet et Ellie avait peur lors du dîner. »

« Je pensais que... Je suis désolé. Ne t'avais-je pas dis que ça n'arriverait plus? »

« Et je m'attendais à ce que tu t'en tiennes à ça » Dit Kurt doucement mais fermement. « Combien de verres as-tu bu ce soir ? »

« Zéro », il semblait fier et Kurt ne pouvait pas le voir mais il entendait son sourire dans sa voix. « J'étais le conducteur désigné ce soir. Je devais ramener les gars chez eux, c'est pourquoi je suis en retard. »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Tu aurais pu m'appeler. J'aurais compris. »

« Je suis désolé, ok ? » Dave repoussa gentiment Kurt afin de lui faire face. « La prochaine fois, j'appellerais. »

« Merci » Kurt sourit et se pencha juste un petit peu pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. « Maintenant, on peut juste dormir, s'il te plaît ? Je suis épuisé. »

« Tu es adorables quand tu es fatigué. » rigola doucement Dave et attira Kurt plus proche de lui. « Bonne nuit. »

C'était facile de s'endormir maintenant. Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi mais pour la première fois de toute la nuit, il se sentait en sécurité. Dave n'avait pas rompu sa promesse. Peut-être que les événements de la nuit où il avait bu étaient une ancienne histoire et que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

Kurt espérait seulement que c'était le cas.

…

Et bien sûr, le bonheur temporaire de Kurt était trop beau pour être vrai, car il se réveilla le matin, stressé.

« Tu vas devoir prendre quelque chose pour dîner ce soir car je ne serais pas là pour cuisiner. » dit-il à Dave alors qu'il s'affairait autour de la cuisine, essayant d'arrêter le grille-pain avant que le pain ne brûle. « J'ai une réunion après l'école et ça risque de prendre énormément de temps et après je dois courir pour acheter des partitions de musiques. Je ne serais pas à la maison avant six heures probablement. Ellie, chérie, j'ai appelé la mère de Claire et elle est d'accord pour te garder un moment à sa maison, ok ? Pars avec Mme Johnson quand elle viendra prendre Claire après l'école. Pa' viendra te chercher pour te ramener à la maison après son boulot. Tu peux faire ça, n'est-ce pas, Dave ? Je t'écrirais l'adresse au cas où tu ne t'en souviennes paaaaa-aïïïïe ! »

Kurt enleva immédiatement sa main probablement brûlée du grille-pain et la secoua sauvagement dans une triste tentative pour la refroidir.

« Papa, est-ce que ça va ? » Ellie poussa son bol de céréales Lucky Charms et courra vers Kurt pour lui faire un câlin.

« Oui, Papa va bien, le grille-pain est juste un put-… un rien. » marmonna Kurt. Il essayait de ne jamais jurer devant sa fille mais il avait failli briser cette règle par deux fois ces trente dernières secondes.

« Tu as besoin d'un peu de glace pour ça ? » Dave se leva et alla vers le frigo.

Kurt secoua sa tête. « Non, merci. Je pense que si je me passe juste la main sous l'eau froide, ça ira… oh ! » Il sourit à sa fille qui avait pris sa main et pressait de petit bisous sur ses doigts. « Merci, Ellie. Va finir de manger. Je vais bien. »

« J'ai fini ! » annonça-t-elle. Elle prit son bol, lequel était vide réalisa Kurt, et l'emmena dans l'évier, là où Kurt rinçait sa main. « On peut y aller maintenant ? ». Etant fille de professeur, c'était dans le sang d'Ellie d'être toujours excité d'aller à l'école.

Kurt jeta un regard à l'horloge et commença à jurer silencieusement mais se stoppa. Il était 7h20 et l'école commençait à 8h00 et Kurt aimait y être aux alentours de 7h30. Il n'avait toujours pas mangé.

« Ouai, je pense que nous devrions y aller. » soupira-t-il. En allant vers la porte, il s'arrêta pour embrasser rapidement Dave et attrapa une barre de granola dans le garde-manger. « Je te vois plus tard. Oh… mince ! » Murmura-t-il, se retournant comme si quelque chose venait de traverser son esprit.

« J'ai complétement oublié de te dire. Blaine Anderson arrive en ville demain, et lui et moi allons-nous retrouver dans un café. Pourras-tu rester ici et garder Ellie demain après-midi ? Nous ne serons probablement pas longs, et nous serons sûrement de retour pour qu'il puisse vous dire bonjour. »

Dave roula des yeux. « _Blaine Anderson_ » se moqua-t-il. « C'est tout ce que j'entends depuis le lycée et je ne peux toujours pas être loin de ça alors qu'il vit maintenant dans cette putain de ville de Chicago. Blaine, Blaine, _Blaaaaaine_. »

Kurt tourna sur ses talons et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour se confronter à Dave. « Regardes, tu ne peux pas avoir un petit peu de respect ? Il est le seul meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis six mois. Nous allons juste prendre un café. »

« Tu avais le béguin pour lui au lycée. » dit Dave ostensiblement. « Et de ce que je pourrais dire, les derniers temps que nous avons passés avec lui, il ne semblait avoir aucun problème pour flirter avec toi juste devant moi. »

« Premièrement, écoute ce que tu viens de dire : _lycée, _c'est du passé. » répliqua Kurt. « Deuxièmement, c'est juste que Blaine a toujours était comme ça avec moi. Je ne pense pas que c'est parce qu'il avait le béguin pour moi. S'il en avait eu un, il me l'aurait dit il y a bien longtemps. Il est juste comme ça en amitié. Troisièmement, il a un petit ami maintenant. Quelqu'un là-bas, à Chicago. »

« Bien sûr, il n'a jamais eu ce genre d'amitié pour moi » marmonna Dave quand il prit une bouchée d'œufs brouillés.

Kurt pencha sa tête sur le côté et se pinça les lèvres. « Es-tu _jaloux _? »

« Peut-être. » répondit Dave avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je n'aime juste pas la façon qu'il a de te déshabiller du regard, c'est tout. »

« Oh, bordel de merde. », Kurt, exaspéré, se retourna. « Nous sommes déjà en retard, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de ça maintenant. »

Il prit ses clés de leur crochet habituel et ferma la porte derrière lui avec un petit peu plus de force qu'à l'habitude.

Ellie l'attendait dans le couloir juste derrière la porte. « Pourquoi Pa' est pas content ? »

Kurt fouilla son cerveau à la recherche d'une bonne explication pendant qu'il allait rapidement à l'ascenseur. Ellie devait pratiquement courir pour le rattraper.

« Rien d'important. » dit-il finalement, déchirant l'emballage de sa barre de granola avec les dents. « Mon ami Blaine – tu te rappelles de lui, non ? Il est déjà venu plusieurs fois – Bref, je viens juste d'apprendre qu'il sera en ville ce week-end, et Pa' ne le savait pas. Il a été pris par surprise. C'est tout. »

Les yeux d'Ellie s'illuminèrent, fixant l'ascenseur. « Le type avec la guitare ? »

Kurt hocha la tête, se remémorant la dernière fois que Blaine avait vu sa fille, lors de sa fête d'anniversaire pour ses six ans. Il avait pris sa guitare et lui avait chanté une sérénade comme chanson d'anniversaire qui l'avait ravie, ému Kurt et ennuyé Dave.

« Ouai » lui dit-il lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur. « C'est lui »

« Ouaiii ! » Ellie sauta en l'air. « Il était trop cool ! Est-ce qu'il va chanter pour moi encore ? »

Kurt sourit. « Je ne sais pas. Tu devras lui demander. »

Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à attendre avec impatience la venue de Blaine.

…

Blaine avait la tête haute pendant qu'il marchait et passait les portes en verres de Carter & Perry avocats, le lendemain matin. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier lorsqu'il entrait dans l'entreprise. Etrangement, être avocat le faisait se sentir comme être au sommet du monde. Il avait le pouvoir d'influencer les plus grandes décisions du pays et il était difficile de ne pas en avoir la tête haute.

Il se mit à sourire et salua ses collègues sur le chemin de son bureau qui avait une porte en bois sombre, une poignée en or brillant et son nom inscrit _Blaine D. Anderson, avocat à la cour_. Ok, c'était vraiment difficile de ne pas être fier.

Seulement vingt-sept ans, Blaine s'était mis à grimper rapidement les échelons du monde concurrentiel juridique. Il avait déjà fait valoir (et gagner) la majeur partie des affaires importantes de Carter & Perry, et ce n'était plus un secret au sein de la firme, qu'un jour, le nom _Anderson_ remplacerait l'un des deux noms du cabinet. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de chacun qu'il deviendrait un jour un partenaire du cabinet.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, serait un jour relativement clément. Il n'avait qu'un seul rendez-vous avec un potentiel client qui n'arriverait pas avant 10h30. Avant ça, il avait peu de temps pour examiner les faits de l'affaire qu'il connaissait déjà, donc il démarra son ordinateur et se connecta à sa boîte mail.

La femme avec qui il avait parlé lui avait envoyé un bref résumé de l'affaire. Son nom était Emily Jade, et elle avait récemment postulé pour être spécialiste en relations publiques à une station de radio local – une position dans laquelle elle pensait être compétente. Elle était handicapé, utilisait un fauteuil roulant et était mère célibataire avec un enfant de trois ans. Cependant le poste était allé à une autre femme blanche. Emily croyait – et Blaine également lorsqu'il regarda toutes les informations qu'elle lui avait donné – que ses droits définis par la loi Americans with Disabilities Act avaient été violés et avait été intéressé d'amener l'affaire devant la Cour Suprême de l'état d'Illinois. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'engager un avocat juste avant ça et elle avait entendu que de bonnes choses sur Blaine Anderson et sur le cabinet Carter & Perry en général. Allait-il être intéressé par sa cause ?

La seconde après qu'il ait lu le mail qu'Emily lui avait envoyé la semaine dernière, Blaine lui répondit immédiatement et lui dit qu'il adorerait s'occuper de son cas. Les affaires de discriminations, comme celle-ci, étaient ses préférées car il y avait quelque chose qui le passionnait, lui qui avait été victime de discriminations toute sa vie.

Un coup sur la porte de son bureau le sortis de sa rêverie et il regarda immédiatement l'horloge dans le coin droit de son ordinateur. 10h27. Cela devait être elle.

« Entrez ! » dit-il assez fort pour que la personne entende de l'autre côté de la porte.

La poignée tourna et une brune entra avec son fauteuil roulant dans la pièce.

« Bonjour ! » sa voix était légère et aérienne. « Je suis vraiment désolé si je suis en retard, l'horloge dans ma voiture est complétement foutu. Chaque fois que j'essaye de la réparer, ça ne marche pas. »

« Vous êtes actuellement trois minutes en avance, donc vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter. » Blaine rigola chaleureusement et se leva de derrière son bureau pour pouvoir serrer la main de la femme. « Blaine Anderson. »

« Emily Jade » Elle lui retourna son sourire et trouva une bonne position pour son fauteuil pendant qu'il se remettait assis. « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Pareillement pour moi. J'aime votre nom, soit dit en passant. Très joli. »

Emily se mit à rire. « Oh, merci, Jade est actuellement mon deuxième prénom. Je l'ai changé légalement lorsque j'avais huit ans…. Mon nom de famille est Gross et je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de ça. »

Blaine serra les lèvres en un sourire ironique et hocha la tête. « Je peux comprendre ça. » lui dit-il avec un petit rire. Avant de retourner en mode business, « donc, comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien, je tiens à attenter un procès et porter cette affaire devant les tribunaux » expliqua Emily. « J'espérais juste pouvoir vous parler un peu et savoir si vous étiez intéressé par l'affaire. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Je peux faire ça. » affirma-t-il. « Allez directement aux faits avec moi, avec plus de détails. Vous m'avez déjà donné l'essentiel de l'affaire… Commençons par le début. »

« Ok…. Donc, premièrement, il y a quelque chose que je pense vous devriez savoir sur moi. » Dit Emily avec méfiance.

« Oh, et c'est quoi ? »

« Je suis lesbienne. » dit Emily, soufflant entre ses dents. « Je ne l'ai pas officiellement dit aux personnes que je viens juste de rencontrer mais dans cette situation je pense que c'est important que vous le sachiez parce que c'est assez pertinent concernant cette affaire. » Elle pinça ses lèvres et regarda Blaine avec anxiété. « Cela ne vous gêne pas ? »

Blaine secoua sa tête et lui donna un petit sourire de compréhension. « Non, absolument pas. Pas du tout. Je suis ouvertement gay, donc je comprends totalement. »

« Oh » dit Emily avec un sourire, se sentant plus à l'aise. « Ok, c'est bon à savoir. Cela aurait été difficile d'avoir un avocat homophobe pour défendre cette affaire. Pas de mensonge »

Blaine lui retourna son sourire. « Je suis l'opposé total de quelqu'un d'homophobe. » la rassura-t-il. « Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté. »

« J'ai vingt-six ans maintenant et je suis dans la même relation depuis ma dernière année de lycée. » continua Emily. « Ma compagne s'appelle… s'appelait… Renée. Nous avons eu un fils ensemble… Parker, il va avoir quatre ans en avril. »

Quand Emily utilisa le passé, Blaine avait une petite idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Avant de continuer, Emily expira en tremblant et Blaine était sûr qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. « Il y a quatre mois. », expliqua-t-elle, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, « Renée et moi après avoir déposé Parker à la crèche, allions déjeuner ensemble. Mais… ce…. N'est pas arrivé. »

Elle pleurait maintenant, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Soudainement, Blaine se sentit comme un homme-d'affaire-avocat-se-tenant-derrière-son-bure au-bien-trop-imposant devant une femme qui paraissait clairement bouleversée. Il se leva et alla s'installer sur la chaise à côté de son fauteuil.

« C'était un accident. » Dit Emily à travers ses larmes. « Une de ces réaction en chaîne, il y avait beaucoup de voitures… c'était très mauvais. J'ai eu de la chance. J'ai été paralysé, je suis comme ça depuis. » Dit-elle, tapant sur le large accoudoir de la chaise. « Mais Renée n'en a pas eu. »

Instinctivement, Blaine prit sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer. « Je suis vraiment désolé. » dit-il. « Je le suis réellement. »

« Merci » répondit-elle doucement. « Je-je suis juste si reconnaissante que Parker n'était pas dans la voiture avec nous. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si quelque chose lui était arrivé.» Elle essuya quelques larmes de son visage et regarda Blaine dans les yeux.

« J'étais la mère au foyer. J'avais quelques notions en relations publiques. Mais Renée était infirmière et gagnait assez d'argent pour la survie de notre famille. Depuis qu'elle est partie, nous n'avons bien évidemment plus aucunes ressources. Donc, le mois dernier, j'ai entendu parler d'un poste en relations publiques sur 97.5 FM. Vous les écoutez ? »

« Source numéro de Chicago pour tous les hits ! » Blaine cita automatiquement le slogan de la station qui était joué à chaque coupure publicitaire.

« Ouai, c'est ça. » confirma Emily avec un clin d'œil. « J'ai donc postulé pour ce job et je suis allé à l'entretien, et ne je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai tout déchiré. » Elle rigola. « J'ai vraiment fait quelque chose d'incroyable. Je devais le faire. J'avais besoin de ce job pour subvenir à mes besoins et à ceux de Parker. »

« J'étais presque certaine d'avoir ce job. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit. La loi Americans with Disabilities Act me garantissait ça, et ils savaient que j'avais un enfant à charge. » L'expression de son visage s'était légèrement affaissée avant qu'elle ne continue. « Mais ils ne m'ont pas pris et ont donné le job à quelqu'un d'autre et je pense savoir pourquoi. Pendant l'entretien, le sujet de l'accident a été abordé et j'ai mentionné le nom de Renée. Je ne pensais rien de tout ça. Je pense que les recruteurs ont été rebutés par le fait que j'avais une relation avec une femme – en fait, ils étaient réellement rebutés par ça. Je pouvais le voir sur leur visage une fois que je l'avais dit. Et… Je crois honnêtement que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas eu le job, tout ça à cause de mon orientation sexuelle. Je vais déposer plainte contre la station. J'ai déjà convoqué le tribunal. J'ai besoin de cet emploi. J'ai un enfant. Et, à mon avis, il n'y a aucune raison valable pour qu'on ne m'est pas donné ce travail. »

Elle fit à Blaine un sourire timide. « Ok, je vais le faire. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Vous savais ce que je pense ? » demanda Blaine à voix basse. « Je pense qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous soyez ici, maintenant, parce que ce job était légitimement le vôtre. C'est complétement inconstitutionnel. »

Emily roula des yeux. « Oui, exactement, mais les gens de 97.5 ne semble pas penser la même chose. Qui se fou de moi ? Les gens comme nous ne peuvent pas se marier ni trouver un emploi. »

« Cela peut encore changer si la Proposition 21 passe aux primaires de Mai. » répliqua Blaine avec un sourire, se référant à la proposition d'amendement de la constitution qui légaliserait le mariage de même sexe dans l'Etat de l'Illinois.

« Bon point. » murmura Emily. « Je-je juste.. je _veux_ ce boulot. Non – j'ai _besoin_ de ce boulot. J'ai besoin de mettre à l'abri mon fils. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé? »

Blaine venait tout juste de rencontrer cette femme mais il avait choisi de mettre tout son cœur dans cette affaire maintenant qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire. Lui aussi avait été victime d'homophobie plusieurs fois avant. C'était la première fois dans sa carrière qu'il avait la chance de défendre cette injustice en particulier et il ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'avoir la chance de le faire.

« Ce n'est pas trop demandé. » répondit-il à Emily. « Et si vous m'en laissait l'opportunité, je serais honoré de vous défendre dans ce combat contre l'intolérance. »

« Merci » chuchota-t-elle en souriant. « J'ai… J'ai ma convocation à la Cour avec moi. J'ai juste besoin que vous la signez pour confirmer que je vous ai bien choisi comme avocat… »

« Ok, bien ! » Blaine se rapprocha de son bureau pour prendre un stylo pendant qu'Emily cherchait à l'intérieur de son sac à main pour finalement en sortir une pile de papiers soigneusement pliés qu'elle lui donna.

« Je pense que c'est sur une des deux dernières pages. » dit-elle « Je ne suis pas sûre. »

Blaine feuilleta les pages – il avait déjà fait ça avant, il avait donc déjà une petite idée de là où ça pouvait se trouver. Bien sûr, c'était sur l'avant dernière page.

« Et vous jurez que vous me donnez plein pouvoir dans cette affaire ? » C'était une procédure standard, il devait demander même si la personne ne disait pratiquement jamais non.

Emily hocha la tête. « Oui »

Blaine signa sur la ligne appropriée et lui redonna les papiers. « Tout est bon, vous devez juste retourner au greffier du Palais de Justice. Ils feront parvenir tout ça à la station de radio et vous donneront une date. Une fois que vous l'avez, faite-le moi savoir et je ferais de la place pour vous dans mon emploi du temps pour que nous puissions porter tout ça devant les tribunaux. » Il sourit. « Il est temps de se battre contre l'homophobie. »

Emily rit doucement. « Merci beaucoup. » lui dit-elle sincèrement. « Je vous appelle bientôt pour vous tenir au courant. »

« Prenez soin de vous » lui dit-il une fois qu'elle était sortie de son bureau.

Blaine se leva et reprit sa place habituelle derrière son bureau.

Il n'avait aucune idée qu'en signant ce document, il avait involontairement signé pour être à la tête d'un mouvement qui prendrait l'Illinois d'assaut dans les prochains mois.

…

Mme Johnson ne parlait jamais beaucoup. Ellie Hummel-Karofsky avait compris ça assez rapidement depuis qu'elle était amie avec sa fille, Claire. C'était presque étrange, Ellie avait décidé qu'ils se mettraient tous les trois sur la longue table dans le spacieux séjour des Johnson, pour manger du poulet rôti et des pommes de terre. Même à six ans, Ellie avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez la mère de Claire pour ne jamais parler. Peut-être était-ce un truc de maman. Ellie ne saurait jamais parce qu'elle avait deux papas. Mais elle les aimait tous les deux avec tout son précieux petit cœur, et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde changer tout ça.

« Donc, Ellie » dit Mme Johnson après avoir mangé pendant 10 minutes en silence, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention d'Ellie vers elle. « Je sais que tu me l'as déjà dit, mais à quelle heure ton père doit venir te chercher ? Pas que je veux être impoli ou te renvoyer chez toi, mais Claire a un ballet ce soir et mon mari travaille tard… »

Non seulement elle ne parlait jamais, avait remarqué Ellie, mais quand elle parlait elle semblait distraite. Elle avait l'air d'être ailleurs.

« Pa' est censé venir me chercher après son travail. » lui répondit Ellie. « Il sort du bureau vers six heures je crois. »

Mme Johnson fut confuse. « Le bureau… ? Je pensais que ton père était professeur de musique à Lincoln Elementary. »

« Oui il l'est. » dit Ellie avec un sourire fier. « Papa est professeur. Moi je parle de Pa'. »

« Oh » fit Mme Johnson, visiblement déconcertée, tamponnant sa serviette aux coins de sa bouche. « Donc « Pa' » est … ton grand père ? »

Ellie secoua la tête. « J'ai deux papas. » annonça-t-elle.

Mme Johnson s'étouffa en avalant une gorge d'eau puis se tourna vers sa fille. « Claire, tu savais qu'Ellie avait deux papas ? »

Claire, qui n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le repas, hocha la tête. « Yep, son papa c'est Mr Hummel. Il est prof de musique à mon école. Mais elle à un autre papa aussi. Mr Hummel a une photo de lui-même, Ellie et du deuxième papa d'Ellie sur son bureau à l'école. Ils sont une famille. »

A la seconde où sa fille eu finit de parler, Mme Johnson recula sa chaise de la table. « Claire, je dois te parler en privée, s'il te plaît. »

Claire était en train de manger une bouchée de purée. « Mais maman, j'ai faim. »

« Claire Olivia Johnson… » Menaça sa mère.

« D'accord, je viens. » gémit Claire avant de suivre sa mère à l'extérieur du séjour.

Ellie, restant seule, n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de les écouter. Elle se leva et se glissa contre le mur séparant les deux pièces, pressant son oreille contre pour écouter.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à propos de tout ça ? » siffla Mme Johnson dans un faible murmure.

« Je pensais que ce n'était pas important. » dit Claire d'une petite voix. « J'ai juste appris ça quand j'ai vu la photo sur le bureau de Mr Hummel. J'ai demandé à Ellie ce que c'était et elle m'a parlé de ses deux papas. Elle a dit qu'elle les aimait vraiment très fort, qu'eux aussi l'aimaient très fort. Qu'ils s'aimaient. »

« Claire, je veux que tu m'écoutes. » la voix de Mme Johnson était basse. Ellie devait se concentrer pour entendre. « Ce que ces deux hommes ont…. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est une maladie mentale. »

« Les papas d'Ellie sont malades ? » demanda innocemment Claire.

« Très malade, dans leur tête. » éclaira Mme Johnson. Ellie eu mal au cœur. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ses papas étaient malades. Ils semblaient en parfaite santé à ses yeux.

« Ils se trompent eux-mêmes s'ils pensent être attirés par les hommes. » venait de dire Mme Johnson. « Ce n'est pas bien, chérie. J'ai dit que c'était une maladie mentale, c'est aussi un pêché. »

« Mais…mais… » Cela sonnait comme si Claire cherchait désespérément un argument. « Mais s'ils s'aiment et qu'ils aiment Ellie, en quoi est-ce mauvais ? »

« Je viens de te le dire, Claire. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. » S'exaspéra Mme Johnson.

Ellie cligna des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais c'était difficile de ne pas le faire. Est-ce que Papa et Pa' ne l'aimaient finalement pas ?

Quand elle écouta de nouveau la conversation, elle entendit les mots qui la brisèrent en deux.

« Je pense que le mieux est que tu ne joues plus avec Ellie. » dit doucement la mère de Claire. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être impliqué dans tout ça. Je vais donc appeler le principal et lui demander que tu changes de classe de musique. »

« Mr Hummel est le seul prof de musique de l'école. » répliqua doucement Claire.

« Alors, je vais demander à ce que tu ne fasses plus de musique. Je ne veux pas de toi dans une classe dirigée par un pédé. »

Ellie eu tout à coup mal au ventre. Elle avait déjà entendu des gens utiliser ce mot – ce terrible mot – mais cela ne l'avait pas autant blessé.

« Mais… je ne peux pas… » Protesta Claire.

« Pas de 'mais'. Après que le père d'Ellie sera venu la chercher ou son papa ou n'importe quoi que cela peut être, je ne veux plus jamais d'elle ici. C'est fini. Maintenant, viens, on va finir de manger. »

Elle finit sur ça, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde.

Ellie retourna rapidement à table pour faire comme si elle n'avait pas une seule fois bougé. Elle essaya de manger un peu plus, mais c'était dur. Après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle n'était pas sûre que son estomac la laisserait manger de nouveau.

…

Ellie était habituellement bavarde, mais cette fois elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était venu la chercher. C'était le premier indice qui fit dire à Dave que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« J'ai juste commandé une pizza pour ce soir puisque Papa sera à la maison tard. » Il jeta un regard en arrière vers sa fille qui était sur la banquette arrière quand il se stoppa au feu rouge. « As-tu mangés chez Claire ou… ? »

« J'ai mangé là-bas. » dit doucement Ellie. « Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé le poulet qu'elle a fait. Je prendrais un peu de pizza. »

« Ok » dit gentiment Dave. « Nous allons prendre une pizza. »

Le feu tourna au vert et il commença à avancer. Il y eu encore quelques minutes de silence de plus avant qu'Ellie ne parle de nouveau.

« Pa', est-ce que toi et Papa vous m'aimez ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on t'aime. » lui répondit Dave, confus. « Tu es tout pour nous. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

« Mme Johnson a dit que vous ne m'aimiez pas. » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Dave était encore plus confus. « Pourquoi aurait-elle dit ça ? »

« Parce que toi et Papa êtes malades dans votre tête. Vous ne m'aimez pas ou n'aimez pas les autres. Vous avez une maladie mentale. Et elle ne veut plus jamais que je joue avec Claire. »

Oh.

Dave résista à l'envie d'appuyer sur les freins brutalement, alors qu'il approchait doucement d'un panneau. « Elizabeth » dit-il fermement, se tournant pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu te rappelles de la discussion que Papa et moi avons eu avec toi avant ton premier jour à la crèche ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Papa a dit que les autres personnes pourraient être méchants avec moi parce que je n'ai pas de maman, mais que je ne devais pas laisser ça m'atteindre. Il a dit que les gens étaient juste stupides et méchants, et que lui et toi, vous m'aimiez beaucoup. »

« N'oublie jamais ça. » lui dit-il lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau pour redémarrer. « Donc, elle ne veut plus que tu joues avec Claire parce qu'elle croit qu'avoir deux papas n'est pas normal, hein ? »

C'était plus une question de rhétorique mais Ellie y répondit. « Ouai. Elle pense que c'est mauvais et que c'est un pêché. Elle ne veut pas que Claire soit impliquée dans tout ça. Elle ne veut plus qu'elle soit dans la classe de musique de Papa. »

Dave regarda la route droite devant lui, à moitié tenté de faire demi-tour avec sa Ford F-150 en plein milieu de la route pour retourner à la maison des Johnson et donner à cette garce ce qu'elle méritait. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il préféra attendre que Kurt rentre à la maison et voir ce qu'il aurait à dire à propos de tout ça. Kurt savait combattre l'homophobie plus que n'importe qui.

« Pa', tu es en colère ? » demande Ellie depuis l'arrière de la voiture.

Dave serra le volant avec tellement de force que ses doigts en devinrent blanc.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. » lui dit-il.

Il était furieux.

…

Kurt rentra dans un appartement complétement silencieux, on pouvait seulement entendre les bruits étouffés de la télévision dans le salon. Il était mort de fatigue. Il avait eu une longue journée, et la seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de dormir et se faire réveiller le lendemain matin par un sms de Blaine lui disant qu'il était arrivé à Columbus, et quand ils devaient se rencontrer au café.

« Salut ? » appela-t-il lorsqu'il accrocha ses clés au crochet près de la porte. « Dave ? Ellie ? »

« Ici ! » appela Dave.

Kurt laissa la pile de partitions flambant neuves sur la table de la cuisine et alla vers le salon. Dave et Ellie étaient assis sur une couverture sur le sol avec une boîte à pizza entre eux, regardant _Tangled_.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis épuisé. » soupira Kurt lorsqu'il se laissa lui aussi tomber sur la couverture aux côtés de sa fille. « Je peux en avoir un morceau ? ». Il s'approcha pour prendre une part de pizza aux pepperonis.

« Vas-y. » murmura Ellie pendant qu'elle grignotait le bord de sa pizza. Sa voix sonnait tristement.

Kurt prit une part de pizza de la boîte et en tamponna le dessus avec une serviette pour en enlever la graisse. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Ellie ne répondit rien.

« Pourquoi ne dirais-tu pas à Papa ce que Mme Johnson t'as dit ? » dit Dave.

« Elle a dit que je ne pouvais plus jouer avec Claire, plus jamais. Que toi et Pa' étaient de mauvaises personnes parce que je n'ai pas de maman. » La voix d'Ellie était faible et monotone. « Et elle a dit que vous étiez malades dans votre tête. Et elle pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée si Claire reste plus longtemps dans ta classe. »

Oubliant son épuisement d'il y a quelques minutes, Kurt laissa tomber sa part de pizza qu'il n'avait même pas entamée et se leva. Une vague d'adrénaline et de colère le submergea, brulant ses veines lorsqu'il passa par la cuisine pour aller prendre ses clés.

« Papa, où est-ce que tu vas ? » Lui demanda Ellie.

« J'ai besoin de parler avec Mme Johnson. Lui répondit-il. « Une petite…. Réunion parents-professeurs, si tu préfères. »

**Et voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plut. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais cette fic comporte 37 chapitres et j'ai déjà traduit jusqu'au quatrième et je commence le cinquième. Donc, pour le moment, la publication sera régulière et donc tous les jeudis. **

**Ah et les reviews sont synonymes d'amour ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR**

**Comme pour le chapitre 2, je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont ajouté récemment ****cette histoire dans leurs alertes et/ou favoris. Donc merci à Nemaja, Quid18****, CrissColfer21, MissKlaine.**

**Sassy Klaine : Ouiii, aaaah je la déteste ! Et dans ce chapitre, la petite confrontation entre cette garce et Kurt mais aussi les retrouvailles avec Blaine ;-) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je fais de mon mieux pour vous donner un chapitre fluide et agréable à lire. **

**Nemaja : Oui, c'est vrai que déjà le Kurtofsky c'est pas non plus un couple qui vend du rêve et si en plus Dave est « violent », ça peut rebuter un peu mais le Kurtofsky n'est pas un ship qui va durer longtemps dans cette fiction, c'est juste pour introduire l'histoire et comme je n'avais pu assez de place dans le résumé, j'ai pas pu réellement prévenir. Je suis contente qu'au final la suite t'ai plus plus et que tu aimeras tout autant les 34 chapitres suivants ^^ (et là je me rends compte que j'ai encore pas mal de chapitres à traduire mais je vais m'accrocher ^^)**

**Leiilyx369 : Merciiii et voilà la suite ;-)**

**CrissColfer21 : Heyyyyyy ! Ouiiiii j'ai enfin publié -) Et mon dieu ta review, juste ooooh merciiiiii pour ces compliments :-) Tu me flattes ^^ Je fais de mon mieux pour vous donner à tous une belle traduction et pour le moment ça a l'air de marcher et j'en suis heureuse. Et le fait que tu me lises alors que tu n'as pas l'habitude de lire des traductions, merci, merci de ton soutien. Ca me met juste un petit coup de pression pour rester au top xD. Alors, voilà la suite, ENJOY !**

Chapitre 3

La famille Johnson vivait dans une belle petite maison en briques style ranch. Kurt était déjà venu une ou deux fois quand il venait chercher Ellie après des après-midi de jeux. Cette fois, cependant, serait différente. Il voulait échanger plus de mots avec Mme Johnson que les habituels hey-bonjour-vous-allez-bien.

Il gara sa Corvette dans l'allée et s'avança vers le porche, la tête haute. Une fois devant, il appuya sur la sonnette avec son index et attendit patiemment la mère de Claire –Kurt, pour le restant de sa vie, ne l'appellerait plus jamais par son nom - pour rentrer et discuter.

Elle ne vint pas, mais ce fut simplement parce que Claire répondit à la porte. La petite fille n'ouvrit pas complétement la porte et resta en arrière, une expression de tristesse sur son visage.

« Hey, Mr Hummel. » même sa voix sonnait tristement.

Kurt lui offrit un sourire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa mère était une horrible personne.

« Hey, Claire. Est-ce que ta maman est à la maison ? »

« Attendez » lui dit Claire. « Vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez. »

« Oh, merci. » Kurt fit un sourire appréciatif et entra dans le petit mais confortable foyer quand Claire partit pour trouver sa mère.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas s'approchant du couloir menant à la cuisine, accompagné par une voix qui paraissait frustrée. « Claire, je t'ai dit de ne pas répondre. Je dois t'emmener à ton ballet dans quelques minutes, je n'ai pas le temps pour… »

Claire, accompagnée de sa mère, apparut dans le couloir avant que Mme Johnson ne puisse finir sa phrase. Son expression changea notablement quand elle vit Kurt debout, là Kurt ne pouvait pas lire son visage pour dire ce qu'elle pensait mais elle ne paraissait pas très avenante.

« Bonjour. » Kurt commença avec une politesse impeccable, juste au cas où elle ne se souvenait pas des fois où ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. « Mon nom est Kurt Hummel, j'enseigne la musique à Lincoln Elementary. Et je suis également le père d'Ellie. »

Mme Johnson essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son dégoût. « Oh » dit-elle, desserrant l'emprise de sa main sur Claire afin de serrer celle de Kurt sans grand enthousiasme. « Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés avant. Lorraine Johnson. »

Kurt hocha la tête et sourit poliment. « Je suis venue ici parce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'Ellie m'a dit qui m'a réellement ennuyé. J'aimerais juste parler avec vous quelques minutes si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Lorraine lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de la pièce d'à côté, puis soupira. « Mr Hummel, si vous pouviez, s'il vous plaît, faire ça rapidement. Je dois emmener Claire à la danse pour 19h30. »

« Oh, s'il vous plaît » insista carrément Kurt, « appelez-moi Kurt. »Il détestait qu'on l'appelle Mr Hummel, à part pour ses élèves. Ils arrivaient à rendre cela courtois et attachant dans leur bouche.

« Kurt » répéta Lorraine avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. C'était clair dans ses manières qu'elle n'était absolument pas intéressé à parler avec lui. « Je vous en prie, venez. »

Il la suivit dans la cuisine et prit la liberté de s'asseoir de lui-même à la table, là où il espérait avoir une conversation. Lorraine sembla surprise par cette action mais elle demanda tout de même s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Kurt refusa poliment Lorraine se servit à elle-même un verre d'Iced tea avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, à table.

« Donc… », Commença-t-elle en hésitant, « De quoi voulez-vous parler exactement ? »

Kurt pouvait la gifler si elle savait.

« Plutôt dans la soirée, quand Ellie était ici, elle vous a entendu dire quelque chose qui la vraiment mise mal à l'aise. » expliqua-t-il. « Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des justifications pour ce que vous avez dit. Ellie est vraiment bouleversée de savoir que vous ne voulez plus qu'elle et Claire puissent jouer ensemble, et franchement, moi aussi. »

« Pourquoi seriez-vous bouleversé ? » demanda Lorraine, sirotant son Iced Tea avec un haussement d'épaules. « Ce sont des petites filles. Combien d'amitiés durent de la maternelle et, mon dieu, jusqu'à l'école élémentaire ? »

Son excuse était si transparente. Kurt pouvait voir clair là-dedans. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas douée en explication.

« Lorraine, si je peux être franc ? » demanda Kurt, se penchant par-dessus la table. « Vous et moi savons que c'est un mensonge. Ecoutez, Ellie m'a dit ce que vous avez dit. Vous ne voulez plus qu'elle et Claire passe plus de temps ensemble parce qu'elle a deux papas et pas de maman. Je suppose que je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous avez des problèmes avec les personnes homosexuelles. »

Elle grimaça sensiblement quand Kurt utilisa le mot _homosexuel_. Il résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Ce mot la gênait ? Les gens de nos jours…

« Je vous ai dit que j'allais être franc. » rajouta-t-il froidement tout en cachant secrètement sa satisfaction. Kurt Hummel, le chef de file des salopes, allait arriver et il allait dire verbalement toutes ces choses avec force.

Lorraine soupira. « Kurt, avec tous le respect que je vous dois, je ne sais pas si votre… choix de vie est approprié pour des enfants à être exposé. »

« Mon _choix _? » ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Kurt. « Vous pensez que j'ai _choisi_ ça ? Vous pensez que je _voulais_ être maltraité et moqué chaque jour de ma vie à cause de par qui je suis attiré ? » Essayant de rester relativement calme et de ne pas exploser de rage, il croisa ses mains sur la table et regarda droit devant lui. _Début du mode grosse salope_.

« J'ai su que j'aimais les garçons quand j'ai eu cinq ans. » lui dit-il. « Aucun d'entre nous ne peut choisir ça. Nous sommes tous nés comme ça, chaque membre de la communauté gay. Je n'ai pas plus choisi ça que Barack Obama a choisi d'être noir. »

« Il est à _moitié_ noir. » répondit Lorraine avec condescendance, comme si ça faisait une différence dans le point de vue que Kurt essayait d'exposer.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Je ne suis pas là pour discuter de la couleur de peau de notre Président, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. » Répondit Kurt sur un ton cassant. « Cependant, je suis né comme ça. Je ne peux pas le changer. »

« Mais la Bible a clairement dit… » Protesta Lorraine.

Kurt l'interrompit. « Je dois vous stopper maintenant. » dit-il calmement. Maintenant était le moment parfait pour dire qu'il ne croyait absolument pas à ce qui se disait dans la Bible mais il ne voulait pas se discréditer et préférait taire cette question pour le moment. En fait, il avait même fait quelques recherches bibliques sur la chose.

« Dieu est censé être aimant et miséricordieux. » continua-t-il. « Pourquoi nous aurait-il créé comme ça pour ensuite nous punir d'être comme nous sommes ? Il y a comme un double sens, si vous voulez. »

Lorraine n'allait pas pour autant abandonner la Bible. « Mais dans le Lévitique, chapitre dix-huit, verset vingt-deux, il est clairement explicité que… »

« Tu ne devras pas coucher avec un homme comme tu couches avec une femme : ceci _est_ une abomination » récita Kurt d'une voix monotone. « J'ai moi-même vu ce passage et je ne nie pas que c'est écrit. Il y a aussi un autre passage et je vais en venir. Lévitique 19-19. » Il avait mémorisé ces passages spécialement en cas de situation comme celle-ci, quand il avait besoin de combattre l'homophobie. « Vous ne devrez pas semer votre champ de deux de graines différentes ni porter deux vêtements fait de différentes matières. »

Il la scruta pendant une seconde avant de froncer le nez et de secouer sa tête en signe de déception. « La veste que vous portez est en polyester, non ? Je suis choqué, Lorraine. Tellement choqué. Vous sembliez être une femme pieuse. »

Cette fois, elle était sans voix. Kurt était fier de lui. _Très bien, Kurt, tu l'as fait. Continue d'être une salope, peut-être que la choquer encore un peu plus, avec un peu plus de brillance, te rendra génial._

« Vous devez tenir compte du moment où la Bible a été écrite. » lui dit-il. « Le livre est millénaire. Il y a des passages à l'intérieur qui peuvent condamner le fait de jouer au football, d'aller au bowling, de se couper les cheveux ou de porter des bijoux. Les gens voient tout ça différemment maintenant. »

Kurt dû se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas montrer son sourire face à Lorraine qui était bouleversée par son argument. Il aurait tellement voulu que Blaine le voit faire ça. Kurt ne pouvait pas mentir, il aurait fait un malheur en tant qu'avocat. Dommage que Blaine ne pouvait pas être là plutôt.

« Personnellement, je ne vois pas cela comme étant bien. » dit-elle finalement. « Je ne pense pas que ma fille ait besoin d'être exposé à ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » dit Kurt en réponse. « Les enfants sont exposés à l'hétérosexualité de leurs parents depuis qu'ils sont nés. Qu'est-ce qui n'irait pas dans le fait de leur montrer que les relations de même sexe sont parfaitement saines également ? Si ça leur permet d'apprendre la tolérance et à accepter à un âge précoce, ce qui, de toute évidence, _vous_ n'avez jamais appris. »

Il ne réalisa qu'après ce qu'il avait dit. Lorraine semblait quelque peu offensée.

« Mr Hummel, je vais vous demander de partir. » dit-elle entre ses dents. « Je ne vais pas autoriser Claire à passer plus de temps avec votre fille, c'est tout. »

Kurt se leva de la table avec un parfait équilibre. « Pensez à ce que vous faites. » Lui dit-elle. « Vous donnez plus d'importance à vos croyance qu'au bonheur de votre fille. »

Il sentit les yeux de Lorraine sur lui lorsqu'il partit de la cuisine dans un silence stupéfiant, et passant la porte avec la tête aussi haute qu'il avait eu en arrivant. Elle n'avait pas gagné, malgré ce qu'elle pensait. Et même si elle changerait d'attitude, Kurt n'était pas sûr s'il voulait qu'Ellie soit influencé par quelqu'un d'aussi intolérant. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec cette décision, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Lorraine avait choisi sa voie, mais elle n'avait pas gagné. Pas cette fois-ci.

Il en fallait beaucoup plus que l'homophobie pour briser Kurt Hummel.

…

Blaine aimait son appartement. Le building de soixante-cinq ans était dans un bon quartier de Chicago et était le parfait compromis entre le glamour traditionnel et l'élégance moderne. Blaine vivait au vingtième étage, dans l'un des trois pièces de l'immeuble. Il vivait seul, donc il n'utilisait pas vraiment les deux chambres, mais il en avait choisi une en particulier avec un long balcon et des fenêtres à la française faisant face à un large lit et avec une vue imprenable sur le lac Michigan.

C'était sur ce balcon qu'il était maintenant, regardant paisiblement l'eau du lac et la nuit noire. Il n'avait jamais vu une seule étoile depuis qu'il vivait ici. La lumière de la ville l'en empêchait. Cela n'entravait pas le fait que ce balcon était l'endroit que Blaine préférait au monde. Sur les trois autres côtés du building, le bruit de la ville était trop présent, mais de ce côté, il n'y avait rien d'autre à part le calme et la tranquillité du lac. Il pouvait à peine entendre les bruits de la ville.

Il était en train de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé et à tout ce qui traversait son esprit. L'affaire Emily Jade. Le droit des gays en général. La Proposition 21. Le fait que si celle-ci passait, il pourrait légalement se marier à un autre homme. Qui pouvait-il épouser cependant ? Blaine aimait vraiment Derek – c'était quelqu'un de bien, et Blaine se souciait beaucoup de lui – mais il avait beau essayer, il avait du mal à imaginer leur mariage.

Puis, de là, il commença à penser à Kurt. Il allait voir Kurt qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis six mois et il en était ravi. Blaine était impatient d'aller au Lima Bean pour rencontrer Kurt et pour boire un café et voir son sourire et pouvoir tout simplement lui _parler_. Il savait que leur conversation prendrait probablement une éternité – et après tout, ils avaient énormément de choses à rattraper- mais Blaine ne pensait pas exactement à ça. Pendant plusieurs heures, il aurait Kurt pour lui tout seul.

Et sa dernière pensée semblait plus sexuelle qu'il ne le voulait, et c'était peut-être le signe pour lui d'aller se coucher. Il rentra dans sa chambre et ferma les fenêtres derrière lui. Après avoir vérifié que son réveil sonnerait bien à 5h30 du matin –il ne voulait pas tomber dans les embouteillages- il éteignit sa lampe de chevet et s'allongea dans son lit. Il avait eu une longue journée et était épuisé. Il s'endormit en un rien de temps.

_Dans son rêve, Blaine était dans une église. Une partie consciente de son cerveau essayait de lui dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison de sa présence ici, mais il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Sur les bancs devant lui, il y avait une centaine de visages familiers qui lui souriaient et il commença à avancer vers l'autel. _

_Il jeta un coup d'œil sur lui-même et vit qu'il portait un smocking. Il pouvait sentir ses propres mains être moites, même s'il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve._

_Ok, donc il allait se marier. Pas grand-chose. Il avait juste pensait à ça et à la Proposition 21 avant de s'endormir, c'était tout. L'autre personne, celle que Blaine était censé épouser, était déjà debout devant l'autel, tournant le dos à Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, bien évidemment, mais il ressemblait à Derek._

_Mais une fois que Blaine fut assez proche, il réalisa que c'était quelqu'un d'autre et cet homme était bien trop mince pour être Derek. Et ses cheveux étaient châtains et non blonds. Et Derek n'avait jamais été aussi parfaitement coiffé._

_Une fois au bout de l'allée, Blaine tendit la main et attrapa celle de l'autre homme. La peau était incroyablement douce, entretenu par des années d'une routine d'hydratation sans faille. Blaine eu le souffle coupé._

_Finalement, l'autre homme se retourna pour lui faire face et Blaine se plaça à ses côtés. Le magnifique sourire et l'éclat d'excitation dans ses yeux magnifiques étaient indéfinissables et Blaine cessa d'avoir froid._

_« C'est incroyable, Blaine » dit Kurt dans un souffle. « Je vais enfin devenir ton mari. »_

Et ce fut le moment où il se réveilla.

Blaine se mit immédiatement assis et pressa ses deux mains contre son visage. C'était mal. Il devait _arrêtait_ de penser à Kurt comme ça. Kurt était son meilleur ami et c'était tout ce qu'il devait être. Oui, il était magnifique, mais Blaine devait accepter le fait que Kurt était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et passer à autre chose.

De plus, il y avait aussi ce quelque chose qui portait le nom de Derek. Blaine ne pouvait juste pas le laisser. Cela serait vraiment cruel.

Il soupira et regarda son réveil. 4h57. Cela ne servirait à rien de dormir de nouveau décida-t-il. Il se mit à réfléchir, pendant un moment où il était à moitié endormi, sur le fait d'appeler Kurt pour lui dire qu'il prendrait la route plutôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu avant de décider du contraire. Même s'il y avait une heure de différence en Ohio, Kurt devait probablement encore dormir. Dans son lit. Avec Dave. Avec de l'autre côté du couloir, sa fille dormant paisiblement. Kurt avait une famille. Blaine ne devait pas l'oublier.

C'était dur, mais il repoussa toutes les pensées, loin d'être platoniques, qu'il avait de Kurt dans son esprit avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide et de s'habiller. Cela allait être un super voyage, il l'avait décidé. Un café avec Kurt, du bon temps avec Kurt et sa famille et un dîner avec ses parents. Blaine ne les avait pas vus depuis six mois non plus.

Il devait être dans une sorte de transe car une fois qu'il fut prêt, il ne se souvenait même pas comment il avait fait pour l'être. Il avait sûrement dû prendre une douche, s'être habillé puis brossé les dents, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Sans importance. A 5h30 tapante, il prit ses clés et sa petite valise avec lui avant de passer la porte.

…

Kurt se souriait à lui-même lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. C'était Samedi. Il allait voir Blaine. Il se serait mentit à lui-même s'il aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas attendu ce jour depuis que Blaine avait déménagé à Chicago… Parce que Blaine était son meilleur ami. Kurt aimait penser ça parce que c'était vrai. Il faisait confiance à Blaine plus qu'en n'importe qui dans ce monde… Même plus qu'à Dave.

C'était la seule chose qu'il n'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

Kurt regarda d'un air heureux le réveil avant d'étirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, il était 10h30. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il avait dormit aussi longtemps mais il se sentait incroyablement bien reposé.

Il se leva du lit et alla jusqu'à la cuisine, où Dave et Ellie sortaient des choses de grands sacs en plastiques de l'épicerie sur le comptoir.

« Bonjour » dit Dave en souriant, gratifiant Kurt d'un baisé sur la joue. « Ellie et moi sommes juste allés à l'épicerie, nous avons pensés que ce serait bien de prendre quelques trucs avant que ton ami ne vienne cet après-midi. »

« Oh, merci. » Kurt retourna son sourire, et prit un sac pour les aider. « Et merci de m'avoir laissé dormir aussi. C'était sympa. »

« Tu travailles dur. Tu le mérites. » Lui répondit Dave avant de sortir un pack de Budweiser d'un des sacs et de le mettre sur la table de la cuisine.

La mâchoire de Kurt tomba quand il vit la bière, et sa bonne humeur partit instantanément. « Non, Dave. » Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir où était Ellie et remarqua qu'elle était partie de la cuisine maintenant que tous les sacs étaient vides. C'était bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ou d'entendre cet inévitable conflit.

« Quoi ? » Dave ne semblait pas voir ce qui n'allait pas avec ce qu'il avait acheté. « Il y en a six. Deux pour moi, deux pour Blaine, deux pour toi. »

Kurt plissa les yeux. « Tu sais que je ne bois pas. »

« J'essayais juste d'être courtois dans le cas où tu en voudrais. » Dit Dave avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je pensais pouvoir faire certaines folies sur de la boisson alcoolisé puisque nous avons de la compagnie. »

Kurt cligna des yeux rapidement plusieurs fois. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Dave lui faisait ça.

« Tu sais comment je me sens lorsque tu bois. » chuchota-t-il, regardant droit dans les yeux de Dave pour qu'il sache qu'il était sérieux. « Spécialement depuis ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. »

« Je n'ai pas bu la dernière fois. J'étais le conducteur désigné, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. »

« Kurt, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé… »

Kurt ne laissa pas son regard vaciller alors qu'il tirait sur son t-shirt de pyjama, révélant ainsi son épaule. Sur son dos, juste en-dessous de son omoplate, une ecchymose devenue jaune entachait sa peau blanche et parfaite.

« J'ai toujours une contusion de la dernière fois. » Chuchota-t-il, mais sa voix était forte.

David cligna des yeux et regarda l'épaule de Kurt alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'homme plus petit que lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras. « Kurt, je suis tellement désolé. » supplia-t-il. « Je-je ne te blesserais plus jamais. Je le je jure, Kurt. _Jamais_. »

« Je dois aller m'habiller. » C'était tout ce que Kurt pouvait dire quand il réajusta son t-shirt pour cacher sa contusion. Il se tourna et sortit de la cuisine, avec Dave le regardant avec remords.

…

Blaine arriva tout juste au Lima Bean, s'installa à une table, et alla envoyer un sms à Kurt pour le lui dire mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Quand il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, la porte sonna et _il_ entra à l'intérieur.

Kurt était vêtu d'un manteau noir arrivant aux genoux et d'un jean moulant parfaitement ses longues jambes. Un simple foulard crème et élégant était autour de son cou. Mais Blaine cessa de porter attention à ses vêtements quand il eut une meilleure vue de _lui_. Les joues de Kurt étaient rouges à cause de l'air frais de Février, ses cheveux étaient parfaits – aucunes surprise de ce côté – et tout son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut Blaine.

Blaine ne disait rien lorsqu'il se leva de la table et marcha rapidement vers Kurt. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il tendit la main et attrapa Kurt dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os ce qui lui provoqua un fou rire. L'entendre rire ne renforça que d'autant plus l'étreinte de Blaine. Ce son lui avait tellement manqué.

« Hey » dit Kurt dans un souffle lorsqu'il fut hors de l'étreinte. Son sourire semblait même plus grand, si c'était possible. Il était absolument éclatant.

« Hey. » dit Blaine avec exactement le même large sourire sur son visage. Ensuite, puisqu'il avait décidé qu'il n'y avait rien de mal, il lui fit un compliment. « Tu es _magnifique_. »

« Merci. » Rigola Kurt, et en rougissant, mais il était difficile de le voir quand ses joues étaient déjà rouges. « Toi aussi. » soupira-t-il heureux et ses mains trouva celles de Blaine. « C'est tellement agréable de te revoir. »

Tout ce que Kurt fit, fut de donner une légère pression sur les mains de Blaine, et il portait des gants donc il n'y avait pas de contact direct peau à peau, mais Blaine put sentir un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale.

« Pour moi aussi. » Répondit-il à Kurt quand les deux allèrent faire la queue au comptoir. « J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, nous avons un _tas_ de choses à rattraper. »

Ils prirent un café, trouvèrent une table et commencèrent immédiatement à rattraper tous les morceaux qu'ils avaient ratés de la vie de l'autre depuis six mois. Blaine donna à Kurt un bref résumé des affaires qu'il défendait, dont sa nouvelle concernant Emily Jade. Kurt semblait spécialement intéressé par celle-ci et lui donna son point de vue.

« J'avais un ami au lycée. » Dit-il à Blaine après avoir entendu les détails de l'affaire, se remémorant certaines choses pensivement. « Artie Abrams. Tu te souviens de lui ? »

Blaine dû réfléchir un moment puis il hocha la tête. « Je crois. Lunettes, fauteuil roulant, il avait un faible pour les chandails. »

« Oui, exactement. » Dit Kurt. « Cependant, il a été dans l'équipe de football pendant un moment. Il était vraiment bon. Le voir jouer, fut le moment où je réalisai qu'être handicapé ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'on ne pouvait pas faire les mêmes choses que tout le monde. » Sourit-il. « S'ils essayent de jouer la carte de l'handicapé en disant que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ne lui ont pas donné le job, utilise cette exemple. »

« Merci » lui dit Blaine. « Mais je pense que c'est une combinaison de ça _et_ du fait qu'elle est lesbienne. Honnêtement, j'en sais trop rien. Je ne trouverais pas leurs motivations avant de voir leur interrogatoire. »

« Quand tu les auras trouvé, je sais que tu gagneras. » Dit Kurt. « Leur partie entière de l'affaire semble illogique. Si elle est qualifiée, elle doit avoir ce job, tout simplement. Et elle l'aura, j'en suis sûr. Je suis sûr que l'autre personne qu'ils ont prise est beaucoup moins douée qu'elle. »

« Oui mais voilà. Maintenant que cette personne a le boulot, ils ne peuvent pas le virer pour le donner à elle ensuite. Ça serait juste contraire à la Constitution et il serait en mesure de déposer plainte et tout deviendrait horrible. » Expliqua Blaine en roulant des yeux. « Tu as raison cependant. Ils n'ont pas vraiment d'argument logique. Je me sens assez confiant dans cette affaire. »

Kurt sourit et sirota son macchiato. « Oh, je _sais_ que tu vas gagner. Tu es vraiment un avocat _talentueux_, Blaine. Tu es le Peter Keating du business légal. »

Blaine cligna des yeux. « Le _qui _? »

Kurt fit une grimace. « Vraiment ? Je ne peux pas croire que toi, parmi tous, n'as pas lu _The Fountainhead_. Tu dois le lire. C'est un livre fantastique. »

« Je ne peux pas lire autant que je le voudrais. » Admit Blaine en soupirant. « Et maintenant que j'ai cette affaire, je vais devoir être très souvent au Palais de Justice et ça va me consumer pas mal de mon temps. »

Kurt lui fit un sourire narquois. « Regarde » lui dit-il, « Avec cette affaire, tu vas sacrifier ton temps pour combattre l'homophobie. Cela va être une affaire énorme pour toi, je le sens. De plus, il n'y a pas un amendement qui doit bientôt être voté dans quelques mois ? Celui sur la légalisation du mariage gay ? »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Proposition 21. » Dit-il, essayant de ne pas penser au rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. « Ouai, tu as raison. Avec ce qui va arriver et cette affaire… Je sens que nous allons avoir une réelle révolution dans la communauté gay. »

« Je pense que tu as raison » Acquiesça Kurt avec ce sourire incroyable que Blaine aimait tant. « Ça va être un de ces cas emblématique qui définit le système juridique américain. Un jour, les étudiants en histoire devront décrire l'importance de cette affaire et devront connaître ton nom. »

Blaine roula des yeux. « Je ne sais pas trop. » confessa-t-il. « Nous verrons bien. »

Il ne saurait pas dans les mois ou années venir mais ils avaient tous les deux raisons. La révolution dont Blaine venait de parler, avait commencé, et elle venait de prendre racine dans une discussion entre deux amis, autour d'un café.

…

Kurt était étonné d'avoir réussi à garder son sang-froid depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du café. Blaine était encore plus beau, charmant et magnifique qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il n'avait pas manqué le fait que son cœur s'était mis à battre de manière incontrôlé quand Blaine l'avait enlacé. Kurt ne savait pas très bien ce que cela signifiait tout ce qu'il savait c'était que passer de nouveau du temps avec lui l'avait fait se sentir tellement bien.

Après un long moment à discuter, ils avaient finalement décidé de retourner à l'appartement de Kurt pour que Blaine puisse dire bonjour à Dave et Ellie avant qu'il n'aille dîner chez ses parents. Le Lima Bean étant à Lima (bien évidemment) et Kurt vivant dans la banlieue de Columbus, ils avaient décidé qu'il serait plus simple si Blaine suivait juste Kurt, ce qui n'obligerait pas Kurt à le reconduire ici pour qu'il récupère sa voiture.

Conduire seul lui donna du temps pour penser et bien sûr la majeure partie de ses pensées concernaient Blaine. Il avait beau essayer, Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Et quand il arrivait à mettre Blaine en dehors de son esprit, il finissait toujours par jeter un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur, et il était là, restant bien derrière la voiture de Kurt.

Après un long moment, ils atteignirent l'appartement. Aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent, Ellie accourut pour les accueillir. Elle donna un câlin à Kurt en premier, puis à Blaine. Dave arriva un peu à reculons et serra la main de Blaine une fois qu'Ellie le laissa.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » offrit Dave, jouant le parfait hôte. « Nous avons de la limonade, du thé… Je suis même allé chercher quelques bières, si tu en veux. » Rigola-t-il. Kurt lui lança un regard assassin.

Heureusement Blaine répondit, « Oh, non merci. »

Kurt garda ses yeux sur Dave, lui disant silencieusement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de prendre une bière. Dave sembla comprendre mais ça ne le stoppa pour agripper le bras de Kurt pendant qu'ils allaient vers le salon. « J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Blaine n'avait pas entendu, donc Kurt appela sa fille pour l'aider à créer une diversion. « Ellie, pourquoi tu n'irais pas montrer à Blaine ta nouvelle maison Barbie ? Pa' et moi allons vous rejoindre. »

Ellie ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec ça. Elle prit sa main et le tira, Blaine fit un sourire timide à Kurt.

_Donne nous juste un moment_, articula silencieusement Kurt.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, Dave se retourna vers Kurt avec des yeux noirs de colère. « Tu sais que je ne veux pas de lui ici. » dit-il à voix basse.

« Il ne reste pas longtemps. » contra Kurt. « Il est seulement 15h30. Il doit être chez ses parents pour le dîner à 17h. »

« J'ai _dit_, » répéta Dave, « Je ne veux _pas_ de lui ici. Il est déjà sur toi, et franchement, je pense que tu fais pareil. »

Le cœur de Kurt s'accéléra. « Comment ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas _stupide_. » ricana Dave. « Je peux voir la façon dont vous vous souriez l'un à l'autre. La façon dont vous vous regardez, flirtant avec vos yeux. Je peux le voir. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça me fait ressentir ? »

Il se rapprocha plus près de Kurt, le coinçant contre le réfrigérateur.

« Dave, tu me fais peur. » souffla Kurt. « Quelle quantité d'alcool as-tu bu ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question » cracha Dave.

« _Quelle quantité,_ » insista Kurt, « d'alcool as-tu bu ? »

Le visage de Dave devenait rouge de colère. « Une bière. » grogna-t-il.

« Dave, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que tu n'as pas une bonne tolérance à l'alcool. » Répondit Kurt.

Ce n'est pas ce que Dave voulait entendre. Il s'avança, saisissant le devant du t-shirt de Kurt et le plaqua contre le métal froid de la porte du réfrigérateur.

« Ecoute-moi bien, » gronda-t-il, « Je bois c_e que_ je veux, _quand_ je le veux et tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Kurt ne voulait plus se battre. Cela ne semblait pas approprié quand ils avaient de la compagnie juste à côté.

« Oui. » Soupira-t-il.

« Bien. » Dave le laissa retomber sur ses pieds. « Maintenant, je suppose que nous devrions aller divertir notre invité. »

…

Pendant le reste de la visite de Blaine, Kurt essaya d'avoir un visage heureux. En réalité, le moment le plus heureux de l'après-midi ne vint pas jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'appartement avec Blaine pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture. Il était 16h45, mais c'était encore l'hiver, et le soleil commençait à tomber, colorant le ciel d'une jolie teinte d'orange. Quand Kurt sortit dehors, il sentit l'air froid, apportant avec lui un sentiment de soulagement.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Blaine, Kurt se stoppa et lui sourit. « Merci beaucoup pour avoir passé du temps avec moi aujourd'hui. C'était un réel plaisir de te revoir. »

« Je peux en dire la même chose. » répondit humblement Blaine, prenant Kurt dans ses bras pour un énième câlin.

Kurt accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et se mêla à l'étreinte. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité dans les bras de Blaine, en particulier après sa confrontation avec Dave dans la cuisine plutôt dans l'après-midi. Il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs où il voulait être à ce moment. Cela semblait bien trop parfait.

Et bien sûr, ça l'était.

« Kurt Hummel, que diable penses-tu faire ? »

La voix retentissante de Dave secoua Kurt à l'intérieur de lui. Il s'enleva immédiatement de l'étreinte de Blaine et tourna sur lui-même pour voir Dave debout, plusieurs voitures plus loin, les clés en mains pour déverrouiller sa F-150.

« J'enlace mon ami pour lui dire au revoir. » contra Kurt. « Que diable penses-_tu_ faire ? »

« Aller au bar, » grogna Dave assez fortement pour que Kurt et Blaine entendent. « Si tu as le droit d'aller dehors et de t'amuser avec tes amis, alors moi aussi. »

« Dave, _arrête_ ça. » Kurt se précipita vers la voiture de Dave. Blaine fit quelques pas maladroits en le suivant, ne savant pas s'il devait faire quelque chose.

« Stopper quoi ? » répondit Dave.

« Tu m'embarrasses. » siffla Kurt. « Où est Ellie ? »

« Elle est à l'appartement. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais long. »

« Dave, es-tu un _idiot _? Tu ne peux juste pas laisser notre fille de six ans toute seule. » Kurt se tourna vers Blaine. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_, désolé. Je-je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point je suis embarrassé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute » le rassura Blaine.

Kurt soupira. « Non, c'est juste que ça doit être incroyablement rude pour toi et je me sens horrible. » Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Dave était rentré dans sa voiture, l'avait démarré et était passé tellement près d'eux qu'ils avaient dû sauter sur le côté. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine avec un regard de pure angoisse sur le visage.

« Je dois y aller. Ellie est là-bas, toute seule… »

« Je comprends » le rassura de nouveau Blaine. « C'était bien de te revoir. »

« Bye. » Kurt l'enlaça une nouvelle fois rapidement avant de retourner à son appartement, sans un regard en arrière.

Ellie allait parfaitement bien, pour son grand soulagement. Après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, jouant avec ses barbies, Kurt retourna dans la cuisine. Il avait quelques trucs à faire.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'une seule bouteille qui avait disparu du pack de six bières que Dave avait acheté. Kurt prit les cinq autres et les vida dans l'évier.

Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de faire ça, se dit-il à lui-même. Dave était quand même sortit boire et il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que quand il reviendrait, il le blesserait de nouveau. Mais faire cela, donnait une légère satisfaction à Kurt, donc il ne s'en priva pas.

Une à la fois, il prit chaque bouteille et les décapsula. Puis, il les vida dans l'évier.

…

Blaine avait eu un dîner agréable avec ses parents à son restaurant de fruits de mer préféré. Ils lui avaient posé beaucoup de questions sur Derek et Chicago et sa vie d'avocat dans le cabinet le plus puissant de la ville. Il répondit à tout avec enthousiasme et parla même un peu de l'affaire Emily Jade. Ils semblèrent particulièrement intéressés par ce dernier point, tout comme l'avait été Kurt.

Kurt. Bien sûr. Maintenant Blaine pensait à lui, il ne pouvait plus le faire sortir de son esprit. Il repensa brièvement à la confrontation avec Dave, espérant que ce n'était juste qu'une querelle d'amoureux, rien d'autre. Il espérait que Dave ait retrouvé ses esprits et soit retourné à la maison, vers Kurt, avec regrets, pour se faire pardonner. Il espérait que Kurt lui avait pardonné et qu'ils avaient repris leur vie de petite famille heureuse, comme cela devait être.

Blaine ne savait pas que Dave était rentré à la maison tard, complétement saoul. Il ne savait pas pour la contusion de Kurt en dessous de son épaule. Il ne savait pas qu'après cette nuit, Kurt aurait beaucoup plus de contusions s'étendant encore plus sur tous son corps. Il ne savait pas que Dave avait crié sur Kurt, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'inviter un autre homme dans leur maison, que Kurt _lui_ appartenait et que Blaine devait juste accepter ça.

Il ne savait pas que Kurt était réduit en larmes, et que par conséquent, Ellie aussi. Il ne savait pas que Kurt avait attrapé Ellie pour qu'ils s'enferment tous les deux dans la chambre, barricadant la porte, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, regardant un Disney sur les princesses pour se réconforter, tous les deux attendant que leurs larmes se stoppent. Il ne savait pas que Kurt avait rassuré sa fille un nombre incalculable de fois cette nuit, même à travers les larmes qui lui barraient son visage, lui disant qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver, et que son Papa la garderait toujours en sécurité.

Blaine ne savait rien de tout ça. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était l'éclat de bonheur qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Kurt quand celui-ci était rentré dans le café en cet après-midi magnifique.

**Ouai, je vous l'accorde, cette fin est un peu difficile. Mais hey, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas durer. Je vous le promets ! Qu'on me jette au feu si je mens xD. **

**Et comme à chaque fin de chapitre, je vous informe de ma progression, je viens tout juste de finir de traduire le chapitre 6. Donc voilà, j'avance à un bon rythme. Donc vous pouvez être pour le moment rassuré sur le fait que je n'abandonne pas. Surtout que j'adore lire vos réactions, alors n'hésitez pas, reviewvez ;-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR**

**Remerciements à Mizugachi, Snapou Black, Tia21, Behh, NyamaLoveDya pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à leurs alertes et/ou favoris.**

**Tia21 : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies cette histoire. Et oui, ça serait bien que Blaine et Kurt ouvrent les yeux, mais ils le feront, ne t'en fais pas -) Et pour Dave, c'est Dave, une sale brute qui ne mérite tellement pas Kurt.**

**Cecile78 : Kurt finira bien par se réveiller et voir que Dave n'est pas l'homme qui lui faut. Et merci à toi pour ta review :-)**

Chapitre 4

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Dave regardait la pile de papier agrafée que Kurt avait claqué sur la table devant lui. Nous étions dimanche après-midi, Ellie était à l'un des anniversaires de ses amis et Kurt avait apparemment décidé d'utiliser ce temps seul pour avoir une discussion sérieuse.

« Nous avons besoin d'avoir une discussion. » Oui, c'était ça.

Dave ramassa les papiers et les regarda, incapable de comprendre un seul mot. Il avait une putain de gueule de bois et sa vision était incroyablement floue. Heureusement, Kurt vint l'aider mais c'était sans compter sur son côté salope.

« J'ai imprimé quelques informations sur les Alcooliques Anonymes. » dit-il sèchement. « Ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière était inacceptable, Dave. Tu as _besoin_ d'aide. »

Dave plissa les yeux en regardant les papiers. « Je ne suis pas alcoolique. » marmonna-t-il.

« Peut-être pas maintenant, tu n'es pas addict mais tu as un problème. Tu as des sautes d'humeur, tu es grossier, tu es violent. Je ne veux plus jamais être blessé, je ne veux pas qu'Ellie soit près de toi quand tu es comme ça. »

Dave pressa ses mains sur ses yeux. « Kurt, pouvons-nous parler de ça plus tard? Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. »

« C'est parce que tu as la gueule de bois. » déclara Kurt comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde avant de tendre la main et de retourner la première page. « Et non. Nous ne pouvons pas. Cela ne peut plus durer. Ici, »dit-il en pointant un paragraphe du doigt, « Il y a une réunion Lundi soir à sept heure. C'est demain. Travailles-tu tard ? »

Dave soupira. Il ne travaillait pas tard mais il réfléchissait à mentir et à dire le contraire parce qu'il ne voulait réellement pas y aller. Mais ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et Kurt finirait par le savoir de toute façon.

« Non, je ne travaille pas tard. » Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Kurt.

_Mais tu l'as déjà fait_, lui répétait une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. _Tu lui as dit que tu ne__ le blesserais plus jamais. Tu lui as __promit__. Tu as besoin d'aller aux Alcooliques Anonymes._

« Parfait. » sourit ironiquement Kurt et retourna une nouvelle fois la page. « Nous irons. »

« Ok » dit Dave faiblement. Quelques secondes de silence flottaient dans l'air entre eux car Dave savait que Kurt pouvait sentir qu'il avait plus à dire.

« Kurt ? »

« Oui, Dave ? »

« Je suis réellement désolé à propos de la nuit dernière. »

Kurt le regarda et releva légèrement le menton. « Oui, tu devrais l'être. »

C'était l'une des choses que Dave aimait chez Kurt. Il n'avait pas peur de dire ce qui devait être dit. Le mot _tact_ n'était pas dans son vocabulaire.

Dave essaya un sourire. « M-merci de faire ça pour moi. »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans la cuisine, chacun ne disant pas un mot. Dave prit quelques secondes pour étudier l'expression du visage de Kurt. Ses yeux magnifiques paraissaient tristes. Dave se détesta immédiatement pour ce qu'il avait fait à Kurt. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

« Je veux t'aider. » dit doucement Kurt.

Il se retourna et partit de la cuisine, laissant Dave seul avec ses remords.

…

Blaine se réveilla en ce lundi matin pluvieux. Tout de suite, il put dire que ce serait une longue et lente journée, spécialement si cette averse durait. Il avait conduit jusqu'à chez lui, à Chicago, hier après-midi, et le temps avait été absolument parfait à part cet orage torrentiel à Gary dans l'Indiana. Les nuages avaient semblé le suivre jusqu'à Chicago où la pluie avait décidé de rester pour le reste de la journée jusqu'au lendemain matin également.

Il fit léthargiquement son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et attrapa une Pop-Tart qu'il sortit de sa boîte, il n'était pas réellement d'humeur pour un vrai petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui. Il aurait souhaité rester en Ohio une journée de plus, peut-être pour déjeuner avec Kurt ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas rater le boulot alors qu'une grosse affaire s'annonçait. Emily appellerait bientôt pour lui donner une date pour le Palais de Justice.

Après avoir mangé la moitié de sa Pop-Tart, brossé ses dents et s'être habillé, Blaine était enfin dehors. Comme il n'avait pas pris le temps de manger beaucoup, il avait un peu de temps devant lui. Il décida de s'arrêter à Barnes & Noble à l'angle de State and Elm, pour se prendre un café et peut-être un truc à lire.

Cela devait être aussi un matin long pour le reste de Chicago parce qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne dans la librairie. Blaine gara sa voiture et alla à l'intérieur il en sortit 10 minutes plus tard avec un décaféiné de chez Starbucks, la une de _Tribune_ d'aujourd'hui et une copie de _The Fountainhead_.

Quand il arriva au cabinet, il avait déjà un message sur le répondeur de son bureau. Blaine déposa ses affaires sur son bureau et s'installa sur son fauteuil sans même prendre la peine d'enlever son manteau puis appuya sur la touche Play de son répondeur.

« Hey, Blaine, c'est Emily. » dit la voix de sa nouvelle cliente. « Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai eu la convocation du greffier du Palais de Justice et ils ont mis en place une date… Le début du procès commence lundi 17 à 10h du matin. Je pense que nous devrions y être un peu plus tôt, mais je ne suis pas sûre… Je vous ferais savoir si je trouve quoique soit d'autre. » Elle fit une pause. « Merci encore de faire tout ça pour moi. J'apprécie ça réellement, et je sais que mon fils aussi, même s'il est trop jeune pour comprendre. » Rigola-t-elle. « Je vous vois de toute façon le 17. Bye. »

Blaine enleva son manteau et l'accrocha derrière son bureau, avant de taper la date du procès sur le calendrier de son ordinateur. Il pensa qu'il pouvait avoir une longueur d'avance en écrivant son discours d'ouverture avant de décider qu'il était paresseux, ce jour pluvieux le faisait se sentir non productif. Il ouvra son journal et regarda ce qu'il s'était passé ici, à Chicago, pendant qu'il était parti en week-end.

Il n'était pas encore à la page des annonces quand quelque chose attira son attention. Une grande annonce dans le coin inférieur gauche, fait de grandes lettres noires sur un fou multicolore, l'avait immédiatement attirée.

_SOUTIEN MARIAGE GAY DANS L'ILLINOIS_

_PROP 21 ASSEMBLEE_

_VEND 14 FEV 16H_

_AMPHITHEATRE GRANT PARK_

Eh bien, Blaine pensait que cela semblait un peu ridicule de tenir une assemblée dehors en Février à Chicago, mais cela semblait aussi être intéressant. Il pouvait bien y aller. Peut-être que Derek pourrait l'accompagner s'il n'était pas sous le coup du décalage horaire, il supposait qu'il reviendrait de Londres le 13.

Blaine cliqua pour revenir sur le calendrier de son ordinateur et entre l'information à propos de l'assemblée dans une petite case à la date du 14 février. Puis il réduit le calendrier et prit _The Fountainhead_, dans lequel il se perdit durant les heures suivantes.

…

_Kurt,_

_Je voulais juste te dire merci encore une fois pour cet agréable week-end. J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi et ta famille… C'était tellement impressionnant de voir Ellie de nouveau ! Elle était si différente de la dernière fois où je l'avais vu seul__ement quelques mois auparavant, haha. C'était vraiment cool de passer du temps avec vous _

_Emily m'a rappelé. J'amène l'affaire au tribunal lundi prochain je vais aussi au soutien pour la Proposition 21 ce vendredi. C'est un peu irréel, parce que je garde dans l'esprit notre conversation au Lima Bean et le fait que tu disais que toute cette chose allait devenir historique. Je pense que tu as raison. Tout semble si excitant maintenant, même si rien ne s'est encore passé. Cela va être impressionnant de voir ce qu'il va se passer vendredi –je ne suis jamais allé à une assemblée politique avant, et je pourrais peut-être citer certains intervenants dans mon discours d'ouverture pour le jugement._

_J'ai lu The Fountainhead toute l'après-midi. C'est fantastique. Cependant, je pense que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu as dit sur ma ressemblance avec Peter Keating (mise à part le fait évident que je suis avocat et qu'il est architecte). Keating est un peu trop conformiste. Il vit pour remercier les populations. Je pense que je suis plus Howard Roark. Il ne semble pas réellement se soucier de ce que pensent les gens et il ne compromet jamais son point de vue. Mec, c'est un boss._

_De toute façon, je suis à la centième page et je n'arrive plus à le lâcher. Merci pour m'en avoir parlé :-D_

_Donc oui, le but de tout ce que je viens de dire est de te faire savoir que j'ai réellement été content de te revoir. J'adorerais que toi et ta famille viennent pour me rendre visite une fois, peut-être l'été quand toi et Ellie en auraient fini avec l'école ? Nous pourrions aller tout en haut de Sears Tower ou de l'Hancock Building, et voir The Bean au Millenium Park, et aller quelque part pour déjeuner dans l'un de ces adorables petits restaurants bordant la rue à Navy Pier. Et bien sûr, j'aurais besoin de te prendre pour faire du shopping sur Michigan Avenue. Tu AIMERAIS Chicago. _

_En espérant te revoir bientôt._

_Blaine _

Kurt avait le plus ridicule des sourires sur son visage en lisant le mail de Blaine cet après-midi mais il était dans l'intimité de sa salle de classe donc il décida qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Aujourd'hui avait été un jour meilleur par rapport à samedi soir et hier. Aller au travail l'avait aidé, parce qu'il adorait enseigner. Le fait qu'il avait fini ce qu'il devait faire après l'école plutôt ne lui fit pas de mal non plus. Il n'était même pas 15h30 mais il était déjà presque à l'aire de jeux pour récupérer Ellie habituellement il ne finissait pas avant 16h. Il devait emmener Dave à la réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes ce soir mais il savait que ce serait une bonne chose. Il était en train de l'aider, non ?

Ok, et la meilleure partie de sa journée fut de voir le nom de Blaine dans sa boîte mail quelques minutes plutôt. Kurt décida qu'il était tôt de toute façon et lui envoya rapidement une réponse avant de partir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure à laquelle le message avait été envoyé : 13h38. Cela signifiait 12h38 à Chicago. Kurt espérait que Blaine ne penserait pas qu'il était bizarre de répondre dans les deux heures suivantes, mais il était bien trop excité, il devait lui écrire maintenant.

_C'était bien de te voir aussi. Je mentirais si je disais que tu ne me manques pas :-) Je sais qu'Ellie a été enjoué de passer du temps avec toi également, et encore une fois je m'excuse pour l'attitude de Dave sur le parking quand tu es parti. Il avait pris une bière cette après-midi-là, je suppose, et c'est une personne différente quand il a bu. Je dirais juste que sa jalousie est beaucoup plus grande._

_Pas qu'il ait une raison d'être jaloux. Tu es seulement le meilleur ami que j'ai au monde, mais je suppose qu'il croit qu'il y a quelque chose de plus entre nous. Il ne semble pas comprendre que j'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis masculins même s'ils sont gays. Je suis horriblement embarrassé de la façon dont il t'a traité. Je vais tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas._

_Je savais que j'avais raison, j'ai toujours raison -) Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis excité pour toi. Je souhaite presque vivre dans l'Illinois pour pouvoir voir tout ça. Ce jugement et la Proposition 21, et le fait que ces deux choses arrivent en même temps… cela signifie quelque chose. Je ne suis pas vraiment croyant mais honnêtement je crois que quelque chose de divin est la cause de tout ça. C'est comme si quelqu'un essayait de dire au monde qu'il n'y a plus de place pour l'intolérance._

_Je pense probablement trop. Non ? Tu as totalement le droit de dire « Kurt, arrête de divaguer, c'est juste une coïncidence. » Je comprendrais._

_Je te voyais plus comme Keating dans le sens professionnel. Tu es l'un des meilleurs dans ta profession alors que tu es si jeune, tu es connu et tout le monde t'aime, tu es beau, agréable et magnifique plus que n'importe qui autour de toi. Je peux voir un peu de toi dans Roark, également. Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de ce que les gens pensent. Tu es le juste milieu entre ces deux personnages. Je suppose. Je suis heureux que tu aimes le livre bien sûr. Je savais que tu l'aimerais. Tu es sûrement le mieux placé et le plus intelligent au monde pour le comprendre et saisir le concept de la philosophie objective de Ayn Rand. _

_Oh mon dieu, tout ça semble tellement amusant ! Je vais genre partir maintenant et conduire jusqu'à Chicago pour te voir et nous pourrons faire tout ça. Ok ? Cool :-) En fait, je rigole mais j'adorerais te rendre visite cet été et je suis sûr que Dave et Ellie également. Et la partie sur toi et moi faisant du shopping ? Ouai, ça doit vraiment se produire :-)_

_Merci encore d'être venu me rendre visite. Te voir fut vraiment le meilleur moment du week-end. Bonne chance avec tous tes projets juridiques et politiques._

_Kurt :-)_

Il appuya sur Envoyer sans réellement penser. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire allusion aux problèmes de Dave et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû être si enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Blaine. Mais là, il s'en fichait royalement. Il était beaucoup trop heureux pour prêter attention à ce genre de chose.

Kurt ferma son ordinateur et prit ses affaires. Il éteignit la lumière et sortit par la porte qui menait à l'aire de jeux. Le couloir était vide quand il partait de l'école mais aujourd'hui, il y avait une petite fille seule debout, restant tristement à l'écart des autres enfants de l'aire de jeux.

Il avança un peu plus près et reconnut immédiatement Claire Johnson. Tout d'abord, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire quelque chose, mais il décida que l'ignorer serait une mauvaise idée. Elle semblait vraiment bouleversée. De plus, sa mère n'était pas là, donc…

« Hey, Claire. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dehors avec les autres ? »

Elle se détourna de la grande porte en verre. « Hey, Mr Hummel » dit-elle faiblement. « Ma maman ne veut plus que je joue avec Ellie, donc je dois rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne me chercher. »

Kurt ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça donc il dit simplement, « Tu nous as manqué en musique aujourd'hui. » Sa mère ne plaisantait pas quand elle avait dit qu'elle appellerait le principal pour demander à ce que Claire soit exemptée de musique et de la classe de Kurt. Elle n'avait pas été là aujourd'hui.

Claire ne dit rien, elle ne cessait de regarder tristement les enfants sur l'aire de jeux. Pendant une seconde, Kurt pensa qu'il l'avait peut-être encore plus bouleversée avec ce qu'il avait dit. Il allait s'excuser avant de partir mais elle tourna sur elle-même.

« Mr Hummel ? »

« Oui, Claire ? »

« Ma maman dit que vous êtes malade dans votre tête mais vous avez l'air d'aller bien pour moi. »

Et comme si ça n'avait pas été assez suffisant pour faire fondre le cœur de Kurt, elle se rapprocha et enroula ses petit bras autour de son torse pour lui faire un câlin.

Kurt lui rendit son étreinte du mieux qu'il le pouvait, considérant combien elle était plus petite que lui. Quand il parla, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure légèrement tendu « Merci ».

Elle le laissa partir après quelques secondes Kurt se racla la gorge, clignant des yeux pour faire partir les larmes qui n'avaient pas coulés et qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit. « Tu veux que je reste avec toi en attendant que ta maman arrive ou tu veux être toute seule ? »

Claire secoua la tête. « Non, merci. Je ne suis pas supposé vous parler. Mais je voudrais vous dire que je ne pense pas que vous êtes malade. Elle pourrait être en colère si elle voit que vous êtes avec moi. »

« Ok. Je ne veux pas que tu ai des problèmes. » Dit Kurt, attendant devant la porte, « Bye, ma jolie. »

« Bye Mr Hummel. » Elle fit un petit sourire.

Kurt sortit dehors et alla voir Ellie vers la balançoire pour lui faire savoir que c'était l'heure. Comme d'habitude, elle courut vers lui en même temps qu'un déluge d'autres enfants qui voulaient lui donner un câlin ou lui dire des trucs complétement excités. Comme d'habitude, il leur donna un peu de son temps à chacun mais il fit un sourire d'excuse quand il leur dit qu'il devait rentrer chez lui et qu'il les verrait tous le lendemain.

« Nous rentrons à la maison tôt. » dit Ellie gaiement quand ils allèrent vers la voiture de Kurt.

« Oui, en effet. » acquiesça Kurt. « J'ai fini tous ce que j'avais à faire pour demain plus tôt que d'habitude. Veux-tu qu'on aille chercher de la glace ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Ellie semblait enjouée à cette idée.

Kurt sourit quand il appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage de ses clés de voiture mais plissa les yeux, confus, lorsqu'il se rapprocha de la porte du conducteur. Quelque chose semblait bizarre… comme s'il y avait quelque chose de marqué à la peinture.

Lorsqu'ils furent plus près de la voiture, Kurt se stoppa, froidement, quand il réalisa ce qu'il n'avait pas vu. Effectivement, il y avait quelque chose sur la porte.

Quelqu'un avait tagué sa voiture. Quatre lettres sur la porte du côté conducteur.

Ellie n'avait pas encore remarqué. Kurt alla immédiatement de l'autre côté de la voiture et ouvrit la porte du côté passager pour qu'elle s'assoit et qu'elle ne remarque rien. Bien évidemment, elle avait déjà vu et entendu ce mot auparavant, et Kurt le savait, mais il savait également qu'elle serait vraiment bouleversée si elle voyait ça tagué sur la voiture.

Une fois qu'Ellie fut installé sur la banquette arrière, Kurt contourna la voiture pratiquement dans une sorte de transe. Avant d'ouvrir sa porte, il prit un moment pour regarder le mot qui était là, frais d'aujourd'hui.

_Pédé._

L'écriture semblait brut Kurt ne pouvait pas la replacer, mais c'était évident que ces mots inscrit sur sa voiture avait été fait par une personne qui avait modifié son écriture. Il fixa ces quatre lettres pendant une seconde, se demandant qui dans le monde aurait pu faire ça sur le parking de l'école sans être attrapé. Ces quatre lettres le fixaient également, essayant de se moquer de lui mais Kurt n'osait pas verser une seule larme. Il le voulait mais il ne le fit pas.

Il pensa pendant un moment à la petite Claire Johnson, restant debout toute seule dans le couloir, attendant sa mère. Kurt trouvait incroyable qu'une petite fille de six ans, qui ne connaissait rien au monde, ne pouvant distinguer ni le bien ni le mal et qui savait déjà qu'être gay n'était _pas_ mal. D'un autre côté, il y avait des gens comme sa mère ainsi que la personne qui avait fait ça à sa voiture, qui avait du mal pour différencier les deux.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rouler ainsi. Il pensa un instant à aller acheter de la peinture pour ça mais il décida du contraire. Il connaissait un endroit où il pourrait faire ça gratuitement – de plus il avait vraiment besoin de s'arrêter pour voir son père.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse aller chercher de la glace. » Kurt dit cela à Ellie avec un air d'excuse quand il fut dans la voiture. « Il y a un gros tag sur ma voiture. J'ai besoin de m'arrêter au garage de Grand-père Burt pour voir s'il peut me laisser de la peinture pour la carrosserie, ok ? »

« Ok. » dit Ellie. « C'est cool aussi de voir Grand-père »

« Ouai. » Dit doucement Kurt, se détestant d'avoir aussi peur de dire la vérité à sa fille. « Ça va l'être. »

…

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui se démarquaient du mail de Kurt mais une en particulier inquiéta Blaine. L'usage que Kurt faisait des smiley souriant et clignant des yeux. Son enthousiasme à propos de … tout, en particulier sur le fait de venir à Chicago. Le court paragraphe dans lequel il avait détaillé la jalousie de Dave qui était apparemment particulièrement grande quand il avait bu.

C'était _ça _qui avait inquiété Blaine.

Il commença à penser à la confrontation sur le parking. Dave était sur le point d'aller dans un bar. S'il était à ce point en colère après une bière, Blaine ne pouvait imaginer comment il devait être après une nuit entière à boire.

Blaine pria pour que Dave n'ait rien fait d'horrible quand il fut rentré chez lui, auprès de Kurt, le soir. Kurt n'avait rien mentionné de tout ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que rien ne s'était passé. Maintenant Blaine commençait _réellement_ à s'inquiéter.

Il regarda l'heure : seulement trois heures. Kurt avait probablement fini avec le travail, car en Ohio il était quatre heures. Ses doigts sortirent son téléphone de sa poche et composèrent le numéro qu'ils connaissaient par cœur sans que Blaine ne le remarque réellement. Il était vraiment trop inquiet.

Directement sur le répondeur. Bien sûr.

« Hey, vous êtes sur le répondeur de Kurt Hummel ! » dit la voix préenregistrée de Kurt. « S'il-vous-plaît laissez un message après le bip et je vous rappellerais dès que je le pourrais ! Merci ! » _Bip_

« Kurt, hey, c'est Blaine, » commença-t-il respirant fort. « Ecoute, j'ai besoin que tu me rappelles. T-ton mail m'a un peu inquiété. Je veux juste être sûr que tout va bien. » Souffla-t-il. « Enfin, peut-être que je réagis trop exagérément, mais _s'il-te-plaît_ rappelles-moi pour me rassurer quand tu le pourras. »

Blaine fit une pause pendant un moment avant de continuer. « Je-je me soucie vraiment beaucoup de toi, Kurt, » dit-il calmement. « Si tu as besoin de q_uoique ce soit, _je serais toujours là pour toi. S'il-te-plaît, souviens-toi de ça. Ok. Je suis réellement inquiet pour toi. Rappelles-moi. Bye. »

Il mit fin à l'appel et remit son téléphone dans sa poche avant de fermer ses yeux. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il réagissait un peu trop exagérément.

Mais est-ce que c'était réagir excessivement quand son meilleur ami était probablement en danger ?

…

A soixante-trois ans, Burt Hummel était encore en bonne forme pour être encore propriétaire et gestionnaire de Hummel Tires & Lube. Il ne faisait plus autant de travail physique comme s'occuper des voitures, mais parfois il sortait de son bureau et allait dans le garage pour aides ses mécaniciens. Comme aujourd'hui.

Il était en train de fermer le capot d'une Honda Civic quand soudain il aperçut les phares d'un autre véhicule s'approchant de la place libre du garage. Burt se décala pour que la voiture puisse passer, croyant d'abord que c'était un de ses mécaniciens qui la conduisait pour ensuite travailler dessus mais quand la voiture fut plus proche, il reconnut immédiatement qui c'était.

C'était Kurt dans son incroyable Corvette. Burt lui avait demandé de ne pas acheter une voiture aussi voyante mais Kurt ne l'avait pas écouté et avait disparu avant de faire des folies en l'achetant. Son fils lui fit signe quand il gara sa voiture à côté de la Honda Civic et éteignit le moteur.

« Hey, gamin ! » Burt gratifia son fils d'un câlin lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture. « C'est gentil de venir. Où est ma petite fille ? » Ellie était son premier petit enfant, et Burt adorait cette petite fille. Elle était tellement comme Kurt à bien des égards. Ses yeux semblaient changer de couleur passant de bleu à gris puis vert, la façon dont elle souriait parfois avec sa bouche fermée, ne montrant aucunes dents, sa gaieté en général. Ellie était tellement comme Kurt, et Kurt était tellement comme sa mère.

« Oh, elle est dans la voiture. » Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à sa voiture. Ellie fit signe et appela « Hey, grand-père ! » depuis la fenêtre ouverte. Burt sourit et fit signe en retour.

« Nous ne serons pas long donc je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte. » dit Kurt. « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de peinture pour la carrosserie. I-il y a un t-tag sur la porte. »

Burt pensa que Kurt semblait un peu mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien. Il se retourna pour prendre un chiffon et un tube de peinture pour carrosserie sur l'étagère derrière lui « Tu es sûr. Pas besoin d'aide ? »

_Maintenant_ Kurt semblait nerveux. « Oh, non merci. J'ai déjà fait des réparations sur les voitures quand je venais t'aider après le lycée, tu te rappelles ? Je peux recouvrir moi-même le tag. Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » Il fit une pause dans ses divagations avant de faire un pas en avant et de prendre le chiffon des mains de Burt. « Merci. »

« Kurt, » dit sévèrement Burt de sa voix paternelle qu'il savait prendre dans n'importe quelle occasion. Kurt, qui s'était hâtivement retourné, était figé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Kurt secoua sa tête. « Rien. Absolument rien. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vraiment. Je suis sûr que c'était un accident. Quelqu'un… quelque chose… tu devrais juste retourner travailler sur tes voitures, ok ? Je peux faire ça. »

C'était une autre chose qu'il avait de sa mère, remarqua Burt. Elizabeth avait toujours été une mauvaise menteuse. Elle rougissait quand elle essayait de cacher quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas dire.

« Je te connais, Kurt. » dit doucement Burt. « Je l'ai déjà dit avant et je vais le dire encore. Tu es comme ta mère. »

Kurt cligna des yeux. « Viens juste regarder là. » dit-il doucement.

Burt marcha jusqu'à la porte du côté conducteur.

A la seconde où il lut le mot gravé sur le côté de la voiture, il arracha le chiffon et la peinture des mains de Kurt. Il était bien conscient du regard ennuyé de Kurt derrière lui mais il s'agenouilla devant la voiture et recouvrit le tag, frottant sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Aucun d'eux ne dirent un mot.

Quand il eut finit, Burt se leva et referma le bouchon de la peinture. « Voilà. » dit-il d'un ton bourru en remettant ce qu'il avait utilisé sur l'étagère derrière lui.

Il regarda Kurt, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de nier qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que son fils voulait dire.

« Papa…, » fut le seul mot qui s'échappa faiblement de la bouche de Kurt.

Et puis il pleura, éclatant en sanglots sur l'épaule de Burt. Burt connaissait trop bien son fils, il savait que Kurt retenait probablement ses larmes depuis qu'il avait vu ce tag sur sa voiture. Il savait que Kurt avait voulu rester fort devant sa fille, mais c'était trop.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il quand Kurt enleva sa tête de l'épaule de Burt en tentant de se ressaisir.

Kurt déglutit puis hocha la tête. « Ouai » il eut le souffle coupé à travers un nouveau sanglot. « Ça fait déjà une paire de jours que c'est dur, et là c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. »

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Il n'y a rien dont tu veux me parler ? »

« Non, merci. C'est quelque chose que je dois régler par moi-même. » Dit Kurt avec un sourire pleins d'émotions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa voiture, qui semblait maintenant comme neuve. « Merci, Papa. » Son sourire cette fois était éclatant.

« Pas de problème. » Burt tira son fils dans une autre étreinte. « Ecoute. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, et je ne parle pas seulement de la peinture, n'oublie pas que ton vieux père sera toujours là pour toi. D'accord ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Ouai. Merci encore. »

Il avait définitivement le sourire de sa mère. Burt pouvait voir tellement d'elle en Kurt.

« A plus tard. » Dit Burt quand Kurt monta dans sa voiture. Kurt sourit encore une fois et lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de démarrer sa voiture et de sortir du garage.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'épreuve que son fils, son petit garçon –son _Kurt_-allait passer.

…

Kurt, habituellement, n'allumait pas son téléphone tant qu'il n'avait pas quitté son travail. Aujourd'hui, il avait été un peu plus distrait quand il l'avait quitté alors quand il l'alluma une fois arrivé à la maison, il remarqua qu'il avait manqué un appel de Blaine.

Il écouta le message que Blaine lui avait laissé, littéralement débordant de joie. Blaine se souciait réellement de lui. Il était le meilleur ami de Kurt, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus dans l'esprit de Kurt. Kurt savait qu'il avait de la chance que quelqu'un se sente autant concerné par lui, même à plus de 400km d'ici.

Il rappela Blaine. Blaine décrocha après seulement deux sonneries. « Kurt ? »

« C'est mon nom, rien n'en est moins sûr. » Plaisanta Kurt avec conviction.

Blaine soupira de soulagement. « Merci beaucoup de me rappeler. Ecoute, je dois sûrement réagir excessivement – _j'espère_ réagir excessivement – mais je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien. »

Kurt était confus. « Tout va bien, pourquoi ? »

« L'e-mail que tu m'as envoyé, » expliqua Blaine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Dave ? »

Oh.

Ça.

Kurt savait qu'il aurait probablement dû se relire avant de l'envoyer. Il avait quelques explications à faire.

Donc il expliqua. Il dit à Blaine tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qui s'était passé, à propos de la possessivité de Dave et des violences physiques quand il était saoul. Il rassura Blaine en lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, car il allait emmener Dave à la réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes ce soir et s'assurerait que Dave ait toute l'aide dont il avait besoin.

« Kurt, je veux que tu m'écoutes, » Dit Blaine après un long moment de pause qui avait suivi les confessions de Kurt. « J'aime le fait que tu essayes de l'aider. C'est très courageux de ta part. Mais tu n'as aucunes garanties. Ce genre de programme ne marche que si la personne _veut_ que ça marche. Es-tu sûr que Dave veut que ça marche ? »

« Je-je ne sais pas, » admit Kurt. « Je vais juste essayer et voir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Ok. » dit solennellement Blaine. « Mais si ça ne marche pas, et qu'il continue comme ça… je veux que tu partes de là. »

Le cœur de Kurt se stoppa. « Partir...de où ? »

« De l'appartement. De cette ville. De sa vie. Prend Ellie avec toi et _partez_ juste ailleurs. Tu ne peux pas rester ici s'il continue de te blesser, Kurt. »

Kurt ne savait plus quoi dire. « Mais… où devrais-je aller ? »

« Tu peux venir ici et rester avec moi, » proposa Blaine comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « C'est probablement l'endroit le plus sûre pour toi. Dave ne sait pas où je vis, à part Chicago, qui n'est pas vraiment petit. Si tu restes avec ton père ou Finn, ce sera les premiers endroits où il ira te chercher. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il aille dans ma famille. » soupira Kurt. « T-tu seras d'accord avec ça ? Mais qu'en est-il de Derek ? Il ne sera pas… suspicieux ? »

« Je lui ferais savoir ce qu'il se passe et qu'elle est ta situation. Il comprendra complétement. » Le rassura Blaine. « Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, Kurt. »

Maintenant, si tout ça ne faisait pas fondre complétement le cœur de Kurt, rien d'autre ne le pourrait.

« Merci » dit doucement Kurt. « Je te ferais savoir si quelque chose se passe, ok ? »

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît. » lui demande Blaine. « J-je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. »

« Je te le promets. » souffla Kurt. Il se racla la gorge et sa voix revint à un volume normal donc il continua. « Je dois y aller. Dave va être à la maison tôt. »

« Ok. » dit gentiment Blaine. « Bye, Kurt. »

« Bye » murmura Kurt et il n'appuya pas pour raccrocher tant qu'il n'entendit pas Blaine raccrocher pour mettre fin à l'appel.

…

Il était six heures cinquante. Dave devait partir du bureau.

Il aurait pu partir une quinzaine de minutes plutôt pour être à la maison et ne pas être en retard pour la réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes. Mais la vérité était qu'il était resté inutilement parce qu'il ne voulait pas y aller.

Oui, Kurt serait terriblement déçu mais Dave n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de chose maintenant. Allez. Le nom devait être dit en entier. _Alcooliques_ Anonymes. Dave n'était pas un putain d'alcoolique. Il était juste un gars qui perdait ses nerfs quand il buvait, c'est tout. Il espérait que Kurt comprendrait.

De qui se moquait-il, Kurt ne comprendrait pas.

Et donc, il était assis, seul à son bureau, regardant fixement l'espace avec ses collègues éloignés les uns des autres. Bientôt, il n'y avait plus personne dans le bureau à part Dave et le gardien de nuit, ne réfléchissant à rien tout en poussant son aspirateur.

Sept heures et lentement mais sûrement, il commençait à être huit heures. Dave soupira et se leva de sa chaise, sachant qu'il devait rentrer chez lui et faire face à un moment ou un autre.

Quand il marcha seul dans le building vide, il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée qui pulsait dans son esprit. Dave se la répétait mentalement jusqu'à ce que ça devienne un mantra.

_Ne sois pas effrayé. Qu'est-ce qu'il va te faire ? C'est __Kurt__. Il ne va pas te blesser comme toi tu le blesses. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Soit un homme._

_Soit un homme._

_Soit un homme._

**Heyyyyy ! Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié ce jeudi. Alors pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'en ce moment je travaille et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de vous publier ce chapitre. C'est à peine si j'ai le temps de lire de nouvelles fics ou de nouveaux chapitres de fic que je suis :-/ Je vais avoir le week end pour me rattraper et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce quatrième chapitre même s'il n'est pas extrêmement joyeux mais je vous promets que d'ici 2 chapitres, tout ira mieux. **

**Pour ce qui est de mon avancement dans la traduction, je n'ai pas bougé depuis la dernière fois, je n'ai pas encore commencé à traduire le chapitre 7. Tout d'abord à cause de mon manque de temps et que depuis dimanche dernier, je passe une semaine bien triste. La disparition de Cory nous a tous très touché je pense, j'ai encore du mal à y croire, alors forcément, se plonger dans la traduction d'une fic qui touche de près ou de loin à l'univers Glee semble un peu difficile pour le moment. Cependant, je pense m'y remettre dans une semaine et demie (à la fin de mon boulot youpi ^^) et de toute façon j'ai quand même 2 chapitres sous le coude à vous poster donc pas d'inquiétude. **

**Et voilà, je pense avoir tout dit, j'attends de lire vos reviews avec impatience maintenant :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**RAR**

**Remerciements à La Juulie, justmoi59, Oiselu, NotAloneUnicorn pour avoir récemment ajoutés cette histoire à leurs alertes et/ou favoris.**

**CrissColfer21 : Heyyyy ! Je suis contente de lire une nouvelle review venant de toi, surtout que celle-ci est longue, j'adore ça ^^ Je te rejoins sur ton coup de gueule, c'est vrai que les homophobes et les personnes intolérantes en général ont la fâcheuse tendance à m'énerver, je pars toujours au quart de tour sur ce genre de sujet, ça m'énerve tout simplement, chacun vit sa vie comme il l'entend, je ne comprends pas ces gens qui s'initient dans la vie des autres, qui croient qu'une chose est bien et pas l'autre, je pense surtout à cette c****** de Frigide Barjot de %#ù96856, si Kurt pouvait la tuer elle aussi mdr, tout ceci est un grand sujet et je pourrais en parler des heures. Et oui, ce rêve est juste mon passage préféré du chapitre *_* Et tu as le droit d'être vulgaire, Dave est un gros connard, je le hais aussi. C'est sûre qu'il ne mérite absolument pas tout ce qu'il a, Kurt est un ange, il a de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie et rien que pour ça il devrait juste se comporter en homme normal et aimant mais au lieu de ça, il lui fait du mal, vraiment beaucoup de mal et je ne parle même pas d'Ellie qui voit tout ce qu'il se passe… Mais oui, si Dave passe à la trappe, nous aurons du Klaine :-D Et oui, pour leurs retrouvailles, y'a pas de mots, c'était juste chou ^^ ce qui contraste pas mal avec cette fin affreuse, c'est vrai :-/ Oui, c'est sûre qu'il faut que Dave se fasse aider, mais faudrait-il qu'il le veuille également… Et ce mélange de Klaine avec une cause aussi importante comme tu dis c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée et au moment où je traduisais, ça collait pas mal à l'actualité donc ça tombait plutôt bien. Et ce moment du tag sur la voiture de Kurt, ça m'a fait un petit pincement au cœur aussi quand il craque dans les bras de son père et Blaine qui s'inquiète, ça rassure, parce qu'on sait qu'il y aura au moins une personne qui prendra soin de Kurt comme il le mérite. Moi aussi je hais Dave, vraiment beaucoup, je ne cesserais de le dire je pense ^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton retard, je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends parfaitement que ça a pu être difficile de se replonger dans les fics après la disparition de Cory, j'ai ressentis la même chose et encore une fois, merciiiiiiii beaucoup, je suis contente que tout ça te plaise :-)**

**MissKlaine : Oh merci, mais je pense que les reviews viendront avec le temps, ce n'est qu'un début et c'est ma première traduction, je ne me fais pas de soucis, je suis déjà tellement contente que des personnes comme toi me laissent des reviews, ou mettent cette fic dans leurs alertes donc merci pour tout, c'est déjà énorme pour moi tout ça, même si je n'atteins pas le nombre de review de certaines autres fics et oui moi non plus j'aime pas Dave, qui peut l'aimer alors qu'il fait du mal à Kurt ? **

**Justmoi59 : Oui c'est vrai que le fait que Kurt soit avec Dave n'est pas très plaisant mais cette fic n'est pas une fic Kurtofsky mais une Klaine, donc tout finira par s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas. Et c'est vrai que Blaine est vraiment adorable de s'inquiéter pour Kurt. Merci pour ta review -)**

**Aujourd'hui, ça fait pile un mois que j'ai publié le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire et à vous la faire partager et je voudrais en profiter (car je ne l'ai pas encore fait, shame on me !) pour remercier ma beta Flora'cahuète, qui est aussi ma meilleure amie, qui lit chaque chapitre pour me donner son avis sur ma façon de traduire et vraiment je la remercie pour tout, c'est un grand soutien pour moi, elle me supporte (chose dont je n'aurais pas la patience de faire ^^, oui j'ai parfois un sale caractère xD) et je pense que c'est aussi un peu en partie grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire cette fiction car sans elle je ne sais pas trop si j'aurais eu le courage de poster. Donc merciiiiiiii ma cahuète ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre et on se retrouve tout en bas -)**

Chapitre 5

Dave avait au moins raison sur un point, Kurt ne l'avait pas blessé physiquement quand il était rentré tard du bureau lundi soir et qu'il avait raté la réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes.

Au lieu de ça, il avait été réduit à un traitement silencieux, et c'était bien pire.

Nous étions jeudi maintenant, et Kurt lui avait à peine dit un mot de toute la semaine. Il l'avait à peine regardé, et quand il l'avait fait, ses beaux yeux étaient un mélange de douleur et de tristesse. Tout ce que Dave voulait était d'enrouler ses bras autour de Kurt et lui dire combien il était désolé mais Kurt ne le laisserait pas faire. Quand Dave l'approchait, Kurt bougeait loin de lui instinctivement.

Ellie l'avait également évité. Elle était toujours proche de Kurt, probablement parce que c'était sa fille biologique, mais maintenant elle était délibérément proche de Kurt quand Dave marchait dans la même pièce. Si elle et Kurt étaient assis sur le canapé, par exemple, et que Dave venait s'assoir près d'eux, Ellie rampait sur ses genoux et enveloppait ses bras protecteur autour du cou de Kurt.

Ça brisait le cœur de Dave. Ça le brisait réellement. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais il ne voulait pas aller à une seule de ces putains de réunion. Ellie et Kurt étaient sa _famille_. S'il restait comme ça, il savait qu'il la perdrait.

…

Il y avait eu deux personnes dans l'esprit de Blaine cette semaine : Kurt et Emily. Kurt, parce que Blaine ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'être inquiet pour lui depuis cette e-mail et ce coup de téléphone. Emily, bien évidemment, parce que Blaine travaillait d'arrache-pied pour préparer l'affaire qu'il amènerait au tribunal. Il avait passé du temps sur son discours d'ouverture, fait des recherches sur la station de radio et leurs habitudes ainsi que leur politique d'embauche, parlé à Emily au téléphone, cherché cette saleté de Greg Roberts (l'homme qui avait été embauché à la place d'Emily) et Joe Stanton (l'employé de la station de radio qui avait auditionné les candidats au poste) et avait également fait d'autres choses.

Cette après-midi, cependant, il devait appeler Derek et savoir à quelle heure son avion arrivait de Londres. De plus, il y avait l'assemblée pour la Proposition 21 demain et maintenant était un bon moment pour demander à Derek d'y aller avec lui.

Mais une fois qu'il avait effectivement appelé Derek et lui demanda, il était évident que Derek ne participerait pas à un tel rassemblement politique aux États-Unis de sitôt.

« Oh, Blaine, je suis tellement désolé. » Dit Derek avec un air d'excuse. « Je ne rentre pas à la maison. Je prends un vol pour Paris au plus tard aujourd'hui, j'ai complétement oublié. »

Blaine plissa les yeux. « Tu as oublié que tu allais en France ? »

« Oui ! Je suis désolé ! » S'exaspéra Derek. « Enfin… Je n'ai pas oublié que j'y allais, ils me l'ont dit quand j'étais à Londres que je devais aller à Paris. J'ai oublié de te le dire. Je suis vraiment désolé, ok ? »

Blaine soupira. « Bien. » il fit courir une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, sans faire attention qu'il les avait enduit de gel ce matin et que par conséquent il déstructurait tout. « Il y avait juste cette assemblée pour la Proposition 21 demain et je pensais y aller. J'espérais juste que tu voudrais y aller avec moi, mais je suppose que tu as d'autre chose à faire. »

Derek sembla bouleversé. « Ooh Blaine, j'aurais adoré y aller. La prochaine fois, ok ? Je suis seulement à Paris pour quelques jours. Je serais de retour à la maison le 21. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura d'autres assemblées.

« Ok. » Blaine hocha la tête et essaya de ne pas faire entendre à Derek la détresse dans sa voix. « Je dois y aller. Je fais des recherches pour l'affaire. Je te parle plus tard. »

Ils se dirent au revoir et Blaine soupira encore quand il raccrocha le téléphone. La chose la plus stressante que d'être avocat, décida-t-il, était d'avoir un petit ami qui pour n'importe quelles raisons avait décidé de poursuivre sa carrière à l'internationale.

Se remémorant ce que Kurt lui avait dit à propos d'Artie Abrams, Blaine prit la liberté de trier quelques anciennes photos pour voir s'il en avait d'Artie jouant au football. Kurt l'avait pris avec lui pour voir quelques matchs à McKinley pendant le lycée et si Blaine était chanceux, il trouverait une photo qu'il avait prise de l'ami en fauteuil roulant de Kurt, en train de faire ce qu'il avait à faire sur le terrain. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'utiliser comme exemple comme preuve évidente pendant le procès.

Blaine savait que la chose la plus simple à faire était d'aller sur Facebook pour trouver la photo dont il avait besoin mais il avait décidé qu'il préférait passer son après-midi à trier ses vieux albums photos. Il avait travaillé, faisant des recherches sur internet et faisant des appels téléphoniques. Cela pourrait être une bonne pause pour se relaxer.

De plus, Blaine avait toujours aimé les albums photos. Chaque photos présentent dans les albums lui rappelaient un souvenir. L'objet photo est plus durable que les photos numériques supprimables en un clic. La nostalgie était beaucoup plus présente dans ce genre de photos. Blaine avait toujours ce côté vieille école.

Il tira deux ou trois albums photos de la pile de son bureau et les étala pour les regarder. Une fois assis, il attrapa le premier et l'ouvrit.

Bien sûr, il savait que c'était le mauvais album parce que les photos à l'intérieur dataient de quelques années après que lui et Kurt aient fini le lycée. Mais il s'en fichait. Une fois qu'il avait tourné quelques pages, Artie Abrams jouant au football était la dernière chose dans l'esprit de Blaine.

Une semaine après qu'Ellie soit née, Kurt et Dave avait invités leur famille et amis à leur appartement pour qu'ils rencontrent leur nouvelle fille. Blaine avait été un de ces amis. Les photos prisent avec sa caméra ce jour –et il y en avait beaucoup de lui- avaient été immortalisés dans l'album photo qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement fermer cet album et voir si la photo qu'il cherchait était dans un autre mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ces images.

Il y en avait plusieurs de Dave tenant Ellie. Le cœur de Blaine se mit à battre avec dégout en voyant cela. Dave regardait le bébé dans ses bras comme s'il se souciait d'elle alors que Blaine savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi continuerait-il de traiter Kurt ainsi sans se soucier qu'Ellie était là pour tout voir ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas la place de Blaine de juger, il n'avait pas d'enfant mais Dave était un horrible père.

Puis vint quelques clichés de famille de Kurt, Ellie et Dave. Encore une fois, c'était difficile de voir ça. Il ressemblait à la famille de parents de même sexe parfaite. Kurt tenait Ellie et les bras de Dave étaient enroulés autour du torse de Kurt et avec sa tête se reposant sur son épaule.

_J'aimerais savoir à quoi pensait Dave à ce moment-là, _pensa Blaine en regardant la photo. _Se soucie-t-il réellement d'eux ou il savait déjà que ses actions feraient pleurer sa famille un jour ou l'autre ?_

Burt tenait Ellie. C'était mignon. Il était si heureux d'être grand-père. Les clichés suivants étaient de Finn, l'oncle d'Ellie et le frère de Kurt, et de sa femme Quinn tenant la petite fille. Ces photos étaient adorables. Il n'y avait que celles de Dave qui étaient difficile à regarder parce que Blaine savait comment Dave était devenu.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Blaine de la tenir. Blaine n'avait pas regardé ces photos depuis des années, et il fut surpris à quelque point il était… _paternel_ dans celle-ci. Il était si heureux et fier et Ellie n'était même pas sa fille. Blaine tourna la page avec déception. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être comme ça avec elle. Il n'était pas son père.

Le cœur de Blaine se stoppa lorsqu'il tourna la page suivante. Ces photos étaient uniquement des photos père-fille de Kurt et Ellie. Cela était clair, remarqua Blaine, que de la façon dont Kurt la tenait blottit contre lui, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, il se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour elle, il la protègerait qu'importe ce qui arriverait. Et Blaine savait que ces sentiments étaient encore vrais aujourd'hui, même à travers le chaos de leur famille.

Kurt était si jeune dans ces photos. Bien entendu, il l'était, et Blaine fit le calcul mental Kurt avait maintenant vingt-six ans, donc il n'avait que vingt ans quand Ellie était née. Il s'était habillé simplement ce jour-là –enfin, simplement pour Kurt- jean slim, t-shirt blanc, veste noire, les cheveux non-coiffé et retombant librement en une frange. Et le cœur de Blaine lui fit mal parce qu'il était si beau.

Il y avait, cependant, une photo qui se démarqua des autres pour Blaine. Elle avait été prise assez près, Kurt pressait affectueusement Ellie d'une main contre sa poitrine. Son autre main était prise par Ellie dont les minuscules doigts étaient enroulés autour de l'index de Kurt. Elle le regardait, ses yeux se verrouillant aux siens, comme si elle ne pouvait rien voir d'autre dans le monde. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes. Une seule larme s'échappa de ses longs cils.

C'était trop poignant aujourd'hui. La façon dont ils se cherchaient l'un l'autre… c'était tellement évident que Kurt aimait sa fille.

Blaine ferma l'album et pressa ses genoux contre son torse, ses épaules se secouant au grès de ses sanglots. Aucun d'eux deux ne méritaient ce qu'ils leur arrivaient en ce moment. En quelque sorte, Blaine voulait juste que Kurt vienne ici avec lui, parce qu'il saurait qu'il serait en sécurité. Mais la seule raison pour que cela se produise serait que Dave le blesse encore et Blaine ne voulait plus que Kurt soit blessé.

Après s'être assis ici, essayant de ne pas pleurer pendant plusieurs minutes, Blaine décida finalement de prendre l'album suivant. Celui-ci avait des photos venant du lycée. Il trouva une photo d'Artie au football en un rien de temps.

…

Kurt se tenait devant sa classe de CM1 de musique ce vendredi, les bras le long des hanches. Chaque élève dans la classe chantait en faisant des _do_, parfaitement à l'unisson.

Il se sourit à lui-même et ouvrit la main droite, paume vers le bas. Le groupe qui était de ce côté passa au _mi_ tandis que les élèves du côté gauche de Kurt gardaient le _do_.

Cette tendance se maintenait pendant une minute, Kurt faisait des signes de la main et les élèves de chaque côté chantaient la partition de solfège correspondant. Ils chantaient merveilleusement bien en harmonie. Kurt était fier d'eux et de lui-même. Ils travaillaient le solfège depuis seulement deux semaines et cela sonnait déjà fantastiquement bien.

Il termina avec les deux mains fermées au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que la classe chantait _do_ à l'unisson, puis il sourit lorsqu'ils eurent fini.

« C'était _incroyable_, vous tous, » leur dit Kurt, applaudissant avec enthousiasme. « Vous avez beaucoup progressé depuis notre première leçon de solfège. C'était magnifique. »

Il leva la tête et remarqua que les autres professeurs attendaient les élèves à la porte, puis il remarqua également que leur temps ensemble était fini pour aujourd'hui. « Bon boulot pour aujourd'hui, les enfants. Je vous vois lundi. » Dit-il alors qu'ils commençaient à sortir par la porte.

La classe de CM1 partit quand sa classe de CE2 commença à entrer. Ils entrèrent avec enthousiasme et se mirent à leur place. Kurt bougea jusqu'au piano pour réarranger une pile de partition qui était étalée dessus. Il cherchait une nouvelle musique qu'il voulait essayer avec sa classe de CE2 aujourd'hui quand il sentit quelqu'un tirer sur le bas de sa veste.

« Mr Hummel ? »

Il baissa la tête et sourit quand il vit Jessie, la petite fille qui était assise à l'extrême gauche de la deuxième rangée. Elle lui retourna son sourire et lui tendit un bouquet de pissenlit qui était liés ensemble par un élastique.

« J'ai cueillis ça pour vous à la récréation » dit-elle à Kurt quand elle les lui tendit. « Elles sont vraiment cool ! Vous soufflez dessus et devez faire un vœu. »

« Merci, Jessie. » Kurt lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et la serra dans ses bras une fois qu'il eut posé les pissenlits sur le piano. « C'est adorable ».

Jessie se précipita, heureuse, jusqu'à sa place. Kurt la suivit des yeux puis regarda le reste de la classe. Les élèves de CE2 étaient toujours à leur place. Alors qu'il regarda la classe, il se dit qu'il aimait vraiment ces enfants à qui il enseignait. Chacun d'entre eux. Cela lui brisait le cœur de penser qu'il pouvait laisser ça –qu'il pouvait _tout_ laisser- derrière lui et partir à Chicago. Oui, il savait qu'il serait en sécurité avec Blaine, mais enseigner c'était sa _vie_. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ce serait de laisser ces enfants derrière lui.

Il regarda les pissenlits que Jessie lui avait donnés et pensa un moment à ce qu'il souhaitait faire.

…

Blaine fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin du 14 Février en mettant la chaîne météo, d'apprendre qu'il ferait relativement chaud aujourd'hui. Pas trop chaud, nous étions en Février, après tout, et il vivait à Chicago mais il décida que 7 degrés et une après-midi pas trop couverte serait largement supportable pour un rassemblement politique extérieur.

Il s'habilla en conséquence et se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre de Grant Park quand il sortit de son travail à quatre heures, exactement à la même heure à laquelle le rassemblement débutait. Par conséquent, il fut en retard de quelques minutes et l'excitation était déjà à son paroxysme quand il arriva.

C'était fou, mais dans le bon sens. La foule était remplie de drapeaux multicolores et de pancartes disant « Oui à la proposition 21 ». Les participants étaient serrés comme des sardines mais Blaine pensa que c'était bien qu'autant de personnes aient décidés de venir* pour supporter cette cause. Sur scène, un jeune homme dont Blaine ne connaissait pas le nom, faisait un discours enflammé.

« Nous avons besoin de montrer au reste du monde que c'est _notre _moment maintenant ! Nous voulons les mêmes droits que les autres, nous sommes des êtres humains nous aussi ! » L'homme cria dans le micro. La foule l'acclama.

« Nous avons attendu assez longtemps pour ça. L'égalité totale n'est pas une requête difficile… Après tout, les hétérosexuels ont tout ça depuis longtemps… »

Il y eut plus d'acclamations enthousiastes. Blaine applaudit et regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il pouvait avoir une pancarte à lever. Quand il le fit, ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard familier d'une femme assise dans un fauteuil roulant un peu plus loin.

« Blaine ! » Emily l'avait vu en même temps que Blaine. Elle avait immédiatement commencé à traverser la foule pour le rejoindre, en disant « Excusez-moi » aux spectateurs trop occupés à crier leur approbation à l'homme sur la scène pour l'entendre.

« Oh mon dieu, hey ! » Blaine sourit lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'enlacer. « C'est super de vous voir, je ne connais personne d'autre ici. » rigola-t-il.

Emily sourit. « Je suis ici avec quelques personnes vraiment cools que je pense vous apprécierez. Venez. »

Elle pivota pour faire face à la direction qu'elle voulait prendre et Blaine alla la suivre quand il entendit l'homme sur la scène dire et faire quelque chose qui le secoua intérieurement.

« Eh bien, j'en ai marre de ce gouvernement soi-disant égalitaire ! S'ils ne peuvent pas nous donner ce que nous voulons, qu'ils aillent en enfer ! »

Il tenait dans sa main un drapeau des États-Unis froissé et dans l'autre un briquet. La foule poussa une exclamation presque collective quand il alluma le briquet et mit le feu au drapeau.

Ce qui se passa ensuite pouvait être décrit comme un bruit assourdissant. L'audience commençait à devenir folle alors qu'ils regardaient le drapeau brûler. Des insultes furent balancées, des coups de poing jetés. Ce ne fut pas long avant que ça ne se transforme en émeute.

Emily se retourna et regarda frénétiquement Blaine. « Pourquoi personne ne fait rien ? » dit-elle désespérément.

Et ce fut tout ce que Blaine avait besoin d'entendre.

Il fit son chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à la scène, sur laquelle quelques participants zélés avaient sautés et étaient en train de tabasser l'homme qui avait brûlé le drapeau. Il avait déjà élaboré son plan dans sa tête pendant qu'il avait fait son chemin jusqu'au micro. Si oui ou non cela fonctionnerait, il était sur le point de le découvrir.

Une fois face au micro, il commença à claquer des doigts dans un rythme régulier. La foule, qui avait entendu le claquement dans les hauts parleurs, regarda autour d'elle dans la confusion pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Blaine, quelque peu nerveux, essaya de calmer sa peur alors qu'il continuait de claquer des doigts dans ce rythme familier et commença à chanter.

_Gotta make a change_

_For once in my life_

_It's__ gonna feel real good_

_Gonna make a difference_

_Gonna make it right_

La foule était complétement silencieuse. Même les hommes qui tabassaient l'homme au drapeau brûlé s'étaient stoppés pour écouter Blaine. Sentant une petite vague de confiance, il continua.

_A__s I turned up the collar on_

_A favorite winter coat_

_This wind is blowin' my mind_

_I see the kids in the street_

_With not enough to eat_

_Who am I to be blind_

_Pretending not to see their needs_

Quelques personnes dans la foule commencèrent à chanter. Blaine sourit et prit ceci comme un signe qu'il devait continuer de chanter.

_A summer's disregard_

_A broken bottle top_

_And a one man's soul_

_They follow each other_

_On the wind ya' know_

_'Cause they got nowhere to go_

_That's why I want you to know_

Quand il commença les chœurs, tout le monde chantait.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

_And no message could have been any clearer_

_If you wanna make the world a better place_

_Take a look at yourself and then make a change_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na na oh ho_

Le brusque changement d'humeur de l'assemblée était exaltant. Blaine commença le second couplet avec un immense sourire sur son visage. La foule entière chantait et claquait des mains en rythme avec lui.

_I've been a victim of_

_A __selfish kinda love_

_It's time that I realize_

_There are some with no home_

_Not a nickel to loan_

_Could it be really pretending that they're not alone_

_A willow deeply scarred_

_Somebody's broken heart_

_And a washed out dream_

_They follow the pattern of the wind ya'__ see_

_'Cause they got no place to be_

_That's why I'm starting with me_

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

_And no message could have been any clearer_

_If you wanna make the world a better place_

_Take a look at yourself and __then make a change_

Et il continua à chanter toute la musique avec la foule qui avait pris l'initiative de faire les chœurs dans les parties appropriées. Blaine ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. Il se sentait si puissant mais c'était un bon type de pouvoir.

A la fin de la chanson, il tendit les bras vers l'ensemble du public qui chantait à l'unisson « Change » juste au bon moment dans la chanson.

« Make that change » souffla Blaine dans le micro et fut accueilli par une ovation enthousiaste comme il n'en avait jamais entendu dans sa vie.

Cela prit un moment avant que les applaudissements ne cessent, mais quand finalement ce le fut, Blaine s'avança de nouveau vers le micro.

« Michael Jackson avait raison sur un point dans cette chanson, » dit-il, « Nous ne pouvons pas changer le reste du monde. Nous pouvons seulement nous changer. La violence n'est pas une réponse. Cela ne nous rend seulement plus mauvais que nos ennemis. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de voter oui pour la proposition 21 et d'encourager nos familles et nos amis à faire de même. Si nous voulons donner au monde une meilleure place, _nous_ devons donc faire ce changement. »

Il recula de derrière le micro et fit une timide révérence au public qui l'acclama. D'une certaine manière, il réussit à faire son chemin jusqu'à Emily à travers la foule enthousiaste.

« P-pensez-vous que c'était correct ? Ce que j'ai fait ? Je veux dire, quelqu'un devait calmer tout le monde, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit blessé… »

Emily lui sourit simplement depuis son fauteuil roulant. « Blaine Anderson, je crois que vous allez faire partie de l'histoire. »

…

Dave n'alla pas travailler ce jour-là.

Enfin, il y était allé mais parce qu'il y avait un pot de retraite d'un collègue qui était dans la société depuis trente ans. Dave avait décidé d'y aller et souhaiter une bonne retraite à ce type.

Il se trouva qu'il y avait également du champagne à ce pot. Est-ce que Kurt le tuerait s'il l'apprenait ? Probablement. Mais Kurt était là ? Non, il ne l'était pas.

Dave haussa les épaules et prit un verre de champagne. Quelques gorgées ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal. C'était pour une occasion spéciale.

Non ?

…

« Blaine Anderson, tu es la s_eule_ personne à qui je peux penser qui pouvait arracher une performance comme ça pour faire taire une assemblée entière. »

Kurt sourit et coinça le téléphone dans le creux de son cou pendant qu'il tourna le bouton de la gazinière pour faire chauffer une casserole d'eau. Blaine venait de tout lui dire à propos du rassemblement et pour être honnête, Kurt était ravi pour son ami. Il savait que Blaine ferait des choses incroyables. Kurt ne pouvait pas être plus fier de lui.

Blaine parlait avec excitation du rassemblement et des implications que cela signifiaient pour le procès et l'issu pour le droit des gays en général. Kurt était en train de sourire tout en l'écoutant alors qu'il regardait dans le garde-manger pour trouver les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Il était un peu tôt mais il avait décidé que cela ne serait pas plus mal d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur le dîner.

« Blaine, c'est incroyable, » dit-il sincèrement, s'appuyant contre le comptoir. « Je… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Dave entra à l'intérieur. Tout de suite, Kurt savait que ce qu'il allait se passer ne serait pas bon.

« Je…dois y aller, Blaine. » souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

« C'était _Blaine _? » siffla Dave quand il fit interruption dans la cuisine.

Kurt se soutint craintivement à la casserole. « Dave, t-tu es saoul. » Remarqua-t-il. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Dave était à son travail toute l'après-midi…

« Donc, _c'était_ Blaine, » ricana Dave. « Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire, Kurt ? Tu es à _moi_, ok ? Pas à lui. A _moi_. »

« Je sais ! » La voix de Kurt était élevée et tremblait de peur. « J-je suis totalement à toi ! Il ne va _rien_ se passer avec Blaine ! »

« Tu veux que je crois à ça ? »

Et avant que Kurt ne comprenne, Dave attrapa la casserole d'eau bouillante et la lança en direction du visage de Kurt. Kurt cria et réussit à esquiver avant que trop d'eau n'entre en contact avec sa peau, mais un peu quand même éclaboussa son visage.

Kurt se releva et regarda droit vers Dave. Il pouvait sentir de légères brûlures se former sur son visage mais là, maintenant, il avait besoin de se protéger et de rassurer Dave sur le fait que _rien du tout ne se passerait_ entre lui et Blaine.

« Dave » souffla-t-il. Il tomba à genou et prit les mains de Dave pour qu'il s'agenouille face à lui. Presque à contre cœur, Kurt se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Il ne va rien se passer » répéta-t-il entre deux baisers. « Rien ».

Plus il montrait d'affection, plus il l'embrassait et plus Dave semblait se calmer. Kurt décida de faire de son mieux pour garder cela, ainsi il ne serait plus blessé.

Cette nuit-là, Dave « fit l'amour » - si on peut appeler ça comme ça- à un Kurt indifférent dans leur lit. Kurt était allongé sur le dos, parfaitement immobile alors que Dave rentrait et sortait de lui. Il était consentant, oui, mais cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il voulait le faire. Il faisait uniquement ça pour que Dave lui donne une pause et qu'il ne fasse pas plus de dégâts qu'il n'en avait déjà fait.

Kurt regarda le plafond par-dessus l'épaule de Dave puis ferma les yeux. En dépit d'être à ce moment si plein, il se sentait si vide à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Il devait se tirer d'ici.

…

Le jour suivant, Kurt fit sa visite annuelle au cimetière.

« Je sais que je viens habituellement le 16 mars, » dit-il à la pierre tombale de sa mère où était inscrit _Elizabeth Hummel : 19 Octobre 1964 – 16 Mars 2003_, il y déposa un petit bouquet de lilas. « Mais…je viens plutôt cette année. »

Il s'allongea sur le ventre et sentit les brins d'herbes fraîches lui effleurer la peau. Il avait mis une tonne de maquillage ce matin sur son visage pour masquer ses brûlures mais il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme et réalisa que le maquillage était fichu maintenant. Il était sur le point de complétement pleurer de toute façon.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu être là le mois prochain, » souffla-t-il à sa mère enterrée six pieds sous terre. « Je pars à Chicago pour vivre avec Blaine. Je-je ne pas rester là plus longtemps, maman. Dave…Il est méchant. Il est horrible avec moi. Je dois le quitter et je ne peux pas laisser Ellie plus longtemps près de lui. »

Kurt se laissa complétement aller aux larmes avant de continuer. « Tu me manques tellement, maman. Tu saurais exactement quoi me dire pour me faire me sentir mieux à propos de tout ça. Je me sens si inutile, je n'arrive même pas à te le dire. Je…je suppose que la raison de ma venue ici est que tu as toujours été à l'écoute. Même maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu m'écoutes. Je ne sais pas quand je vais partir mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'ai juste besoin de faire mes affaires et de parler au principal de Lincoln pour qu'il trouve un remplaçant. Mais… je dois partir. Et je ne serais pas là de nouveau pour te rendre visite au… »

Cela faisait huit ans et il était toujours difficile pour Kurt de finir cette phrase.

Il resta allongé là, sur l'herbe, devant la pierre tombale de sa mère pendant un long moment. Quand il ferma les yeux, il imagina qu'il était encore un petit garçon et qu'elle le tenait contre elle, le faisant se sentir en sécurité. Il était adulte maintenant, et il savait que cela pouvait paraître ridicule mais il avait juste besoin de sa mère.

« Je t'aime Maman, » souffla Kurt alors que ses larmes touchaient l'herbe.

Un rayon de soleil transperça le ciel et vint réchauffer la peau endommagée de son visage. Un autre sanglot percuta le corps de Kurt quand il sentit la chaleur du soleil.

Sa maman l'aimait aussi. Au moins une personne l'aimait.

*** : dans la version original, Blaine utilise le verbe **_**to come out**_** et précise qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mauvais jeu ****de mots (rassemblement pour le droit des homosexuels + coming out, enfin vous aurez compris le jeu de mots, je ne me fais pas de soucis là-dessus). Je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de retranscrire ceci correctement donc voilà je vous fais une petit note en fin ****de chapitre ;-)**

**Vous aurez reconnu la chanson de Michael Jackson – Man in the mirror chanté par Blaine pour calmer la foule. Avez-vous, comme moi, uniquement la version Glee dans la tête ? Et en plus, j'ai une pensée toute particulière pour Cory, j'ai traduit ce chapitre bien avant ce drame et maintenant en me relisant, ça prend un tout autre sens…**

**Un chapitre qui fait bouger les choses. Un rassemblement pleins d'actions pour Blaine et Kurt qui pense a vraiment partir de son enfer… J'ai envie de dire ENFIN ! Si vous aussi vous détestez Dave et que vous avez envie de voir encore plus de Klaine, 3, 2, 1 REVIEWVEZ ! -)**

**A très bientôt pour la suite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**RAR**

**Gleek-forever-3 : Eh bien merci à toi de lire ma traduction ;-) Alors, pour ce qui est du départ de Kurt, tu vas vite avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre je pense ;-)**

**Mizugachi : OOOh, merci, je suis contente que la traduction te plaise :-) Moi aussi je hais le Kurtofsky (ya vraiment des gens qui ship ça ? mais POURQUOI !?) et dans cette fic Dave est juste horrible, abominable, enfin tu peux rajouter tous les adjectifs négatifs que tu veux, ça le décrira toujours parfaitement. Et je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire par rapport au changement de situation de Kurt. Et c'est vrai que la relation entre Ellie et Kurt est trop mignonne, Kurt en père est juste adorable *_* Et oui quand Dave jette de l'eau bouillante dans le visage de Kurt je me suis dit « WHAT THE FUCK ! » et quand Kurt va au cimetière, pareil, j'ai eu un de ces pincements au cœur :'( Donc maintenant, voilà la suite et encore merci pour te review :-)**

**Justmoi59 : merci pour ta review ! Kurt est long à la détente, mais il finira bien par ouvrir les yeux, ils finiront bien par, tous les deux, ouvrir les yeux ;-)**

**Guest : Oh merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que ça fait un pincement au cœur quand Kurt va sur la tombe de sa mère, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va tout autant te plaire :-)**

**Elisaa : Qui peut aimer Dave ? mdr, merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture ;-)**

Chapitre 6

Au moment où Kurt retourna travailler le lundi pour commencer ce qu'il savait être sa dernière semaine d'enseignement à la Lincoln Elementary, il fut honteux de ce à quoi il ressemblait à cause des actions de Dave. Tellement honteux qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder sa patronne dans les yeux, la principale Kelly Tyler, alors qu'il lui informait de sa décision de démissionner.

« Kurt… je peux vous dire que c'est une décision très émotionnelle pour vous mais si ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous le demande, pourquoi avoir décidé de partir ? » La principale Tyler, une petite femme du milieu de la cinquantaine regardait Kurt qui était assis de l'autre côté de son bureau avec rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux maternels.

« Je quitte mon compagnon, » souffla-t-il, ce fut presque inaudible, tellement que la principale Tyler dû se pencher sur son large bureau en bois sombre pour mieux l'entendre. « C'est une longue histoire dans laquelle je ne préfère pas m'étaler pour le moment, mais je ne pense pas que c'est bien pour Ellie ou moi de vivre ici plus longtemps. Elle et moi partons à Chicago pour rester avec un de mes amis. Nous partons cette semaine. »

Sa patronne ferma les yeux un moment. « Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, » dit-elle sincèrement. « Mais vous devez faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous et pour votre fille. Je comprends ça. »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Merci pour votre compréhension. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, de juste partir comme ça… C'est une des choses les plus difficiles que je n'ai jamais dû faire. J'aime mon métier. J'aime ces enfants. Je déteste le fait de les laisser. »

Principale Tyler hocha la tête. « Cela va être dur de vous voir partir. » admit-elle. « Vous êtes un vrai cadeau, Kurt. Les enfants vous adorent tellement. »

« Merci, » soupira Kurt. « Je pense partir d'ici Mercredi. Je sais que c'est court comme préavis mais en attendant je suis prêt à aider pour trouver un remplaçant pour le reste de l'année. »

« En fait, » commença la principale Tyler, « J'ai eu un mail du système scolaire il y a peu, comme toujours quand il y a un nouveau dans le registre. Il y a une nouvelle fille qui vient juste d'arriver en Ohio, elle vient de New York. Elle a un diplôme en musique et pense devenir professeur de musique. Si je l'appelle et le lui demande, seriez-vous prêt à la laisser s'asseoir dans une de vos classes de l'après-midi et lui montrer les ficelles du métier ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit Kurt en hochant la tête. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire, étant donné que je vais vous donner un préavis aussi court. Tout est bon de mon côté. »

« Ok » Il y eut un moment de silence avant que la principale Tyler soupire et tende sa main à Kurt au-dessus du bureau. « Kurt, s'il y a _quelque chose_ que je peux faire pour vous ou votre famille, s'il-vous-plaît, dites-le moi. »

« Merci. » Dit une nouvelle fois Kurt. « Mais je pense que c'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de régler par moi-même. »

« Je comprends » Elle hocha la tête tandis que Kurt se levait et repoussait sa chaise. « Prenez soin de vous, Kurt. »

Voilà. C'était fini. La nuit dernière, il avait dit à Ellie ce qu'ils allaient faire et il avait appelé Blaine pour lui dire qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. Les seules autres personnes à qui il avait dit tout ça étaient la principale Tyler (il avait évidemment dit tout ça avec soin) et ses classes. Dieu. Ça allait être dur.

Il essayait de pousser tout ça de son esprit quand il quitta le bureau du principal et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Quand il marcha, il tendit une main pour toucher son visage. Même avec la couche de maquillage qu'il avait encore maintenant, il pouvait toujours sentir ses brûlures.

Kurt devait absolument partir d'ici. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus dans son esprit à cet instant.

…

La seule chose à laquelle Blaine ne s'attendait absolument pas en montant les marches du palais de justice de l'Illinois ce matin était les caméras. Beaucoup de caméras. Mais elles étaient là, ainsi que les journalistes exerçant leur faim de photos pour les médias de masse. Tous criaient son nom, essayant d'attirer son attention afin qu'il réponde peut-être à quelques-unes de leurs questions.

C'était vraiment bizarre. Oui, Blaine savait que cette affaire était importante mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle attirerait autant l'attention qu'un autre procès.

« Blaine ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire cette impromptue performance de Man in the Mirror ce vendredi ? »

« Mr Anderson, si je pouvais vous poser une seule question… vous êtes bien évidemment un avocat plein de succès pour votre jeune âge mais vous n'avez jamais voulu faire carrière dans la musique ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du fait que vos actions pendant le rassemblement puissent affecter l'opinion du jury dans cette affaire ? »

Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Il fut soulagé quand il arriva finalement vers Emily dans la salle d'audience calme. Ils se saluèrent et allèrent s'installer à la table du plaignant. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la table de l'accusé à laquelle il y avait un vieil avocat dont la réputation n'était plus à faire et le représentant de la station de radio. L'autre avocat fixait Blaine avec désapprobation à travers les rides de son visage. Blaine déglutit et se retourna pour regarder face à lui, touchant nerveusement ses papiers.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais le premier jour d'un nouveau procès ressemblait à l'expérience la plus effrayante de sa vie. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui, tout le monde le scrutait. Il avait à peine vingt-sept ans, et ici il devait prouver qu'il pouvait argumenter et remporter quelque chose de monumentale. Etre avocat était un peu comme être un musicien, d'une certaine façon. Il devait vraiment travailler sur ce qu'il faisait et ne pas laisser des harmonies contradictoires le faire sortir de sa route. Dans ces moments-là, comme commencer un nouveau procès avec des gens le scrutant, il semblait toujours se sentir plus jeune et plus naïf qu'il ne l'était.

Tout le monde n'était pas encore dans la salle d'audience, Blaine en profita alors pour sortir son téléphone et vérifier l'heure. Mais, vraiment, l'heure était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait. Il voulait juste relire le sms que Kurt lui avait envoyé ce matin, pour lui donner un dernier élan de confiance.

_Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais que tu vas faire quelque chose d'incroyable. Rend-moi fier. :-)_

Blaine avait toutes les intentions de faire ça. Il était tellement touché par le fait que, même si Kurt avait vécu tellement de choses ces dernier temps, il avait réussi à oublier ses propres problèmes pendant probablement trente secondes pour prendre le temps d'envoyer un sms à Blaine. Cela prouva une nouvelle fois à Blaine, à quel point Kurt pouvait faire preuve de compassion et quel magnifique cœur il avait. Et cela rendait Blaine tellement heureux de savoir que Kurt quittait Dave et venait vivre avec lui cette semaine. Blaine pourrait enfin arrêter de s'inquiéter une fois qu'il verrait par lui-même que Kurt était en sécurité.

Il ferma le message et se laissa aller à regarder son fond d'écran de son téléphone. C'était une photo de lui et Kurt qu'il avait prise au café le week-end dernier. Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Kurt paraissait heureux, et peut-être qu'il avait tort mais il avait juste envie de serrer Kurt dans ses bras et de le garder en sécurité et ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit le blesser de nouveau. Il voulait embrasser chaque larme de Kurt et peut-être même s'autoriserait-il à goûter ses magnifiques lèvres. Oui, il _savait_ qu'il avait tort de penser à Kurt de cette façon, après tout, ils étaient _amis_ et Blaine avait un petit-ami maintenant et la dernière chose dont Kurt avait besoin maintenant était une relation romantique, mais il savait, dans son cœur, qu'il donnerait tout pour un seul magnifique et parfait baiser.

Blaine se sentit fier une fois qu'il referma son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche avant de lire une dernière fois ses notes avant que le procès ne commence. Sur cette photo, au café –et pour le jour entier- lui, Blaine Anderson, était la cause du sourire de Kurt.

Soudainement, il n'était absolument plus nerveux.

…

Après avoir enseigné son dernier cours de la matinée à sa classe de CM2 et après leur avoir annoncé sa démission, Kurt alla vers le bureau du Principale Tyler pour rencontrer la nouvelle remplaçante dont elle avait parlé ce matin. Il était heureux qu'au moins il n'allait pas avoir plus de problèmes pour trouver quelqu'un qui serait d'accord pour prendre sa place. Il se sentait déjà assez mal de partir si soudainement. Il espérait seulement que le nouveau professeur serait quelqu'un d'intelligent et de gentil, quelqu'un qui se souciait des enfants, quelqu'un qui aimait enseigner autant que lui. Ses élèves méritaient quelqu'un qui se soucierait d'eux.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à rencontrer cette personne quand il entra dans le bureau. Enfin plutôt, qu'il rencontra de nouveau.

« Hey, Kurt, » dit la nouvelle professeure doucement quand Kurt entra par la porte. Elle attendait sur la même chaise où Kurt était assis le matin même, derrière le bureau.

Kurt prit un moment pour la regarder. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'_elle_, parmi tant de personne, était là. Cela faisait tellement d'années…

« Kurt, voici Rachel Berry. Si tout se passe bien aujourd'hui, et je suis certaine que tout se passera bien, elle prendra votre place pour le reste de l'année. » dit la Principale Tyler.

« Je sais, » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Elle et moi allions au lycée ensemble. Nous étions dans le glee club. »

Il n'avait pas dit ça au Principale mais il n'avait plus entendu ou vu Rachel depuis leur remise de diplôme. Elle avait déménagé à New York tout de suite après ça pour rentrer à NYU et poursuivre son rêve de devenir une star de Broadway. Evidemment, cela n'avait pas marché puisqu'elle était de retour en Ohio pour travailler comme remplaçante. Kurt se demandait ce qui s'était passé.

« Parfait ! » La voix du Principale Tyler interrompit ses pensées nostalgiques. Elle semblait satisfaite de la façon dont leur réunion se déroulait. « Kurt, comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, je pensais que peut-être Rachel pouvait venir dans une de vos classes cette après-midi… Pour voir la façon dont vous enseignez et comment vous vous occupez de votre classe. C'est ok pour vous ? »

« Oui, » lui dit Kurt. « C'est d'accord. » Il sourit à Rachel. « C'est ma pause. Veux-tu manger avec moi ? Nous avons un _tas_ de choses à rattraper. »

Rachel lui retourna son sourire. « Bien sûr. » Elle se tourna vers la Principale. « Merci, Kelly. »

Elle se leva de son siège et ils partirent tous les deux du bureau.

…

« Alors, dis-moi, » lui dit Kurt, une fois qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à une table isolée de la salle des professeurs. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à New York comme la superstar que tu es. » Il sourit.

Rachel se mit à rire sans humour avant de prendre une petite bouchée de sa salade. Elle mâcha pensivement pendant un moment avant de répondre.

« Je suis allée à New York après le lycée, tu sais bien évidemment ça. J'avais le rêve d'être une _immense_ star à Broadway. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai eu quelques petits rôles dans des pièces là-bas, pendant mes études, mais jamais rien de très important. Je me suis dit que je devais me donner le temps et ainsi peut-être que quelque chose de mieux et de plus grand viendrait à moi. »

Sa voix devint plus calme. « Mais ensuite j'ai été diplômé. Mais je n'ai jamais rien eu d'autre que des rôles de remplaçants dans des comédies musicales de Broadway. J'ai essayé et essayé tellement _durement_ pour avoir un grand moment mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. J'ai toujours continué mes performances mais un été j'ai décidé de prendre du temps libre et faire du bénévolat dans un atelier pour enfant qu'un théâtre organisait. Ces enfants qui voulaient apprendre comment chanter, danser, jouer… et à la fin ils ont fait une grande prestation pour leurs parents et leur famille. Et c'est alors que j'aidais dans ce petit atelier que j'ai réalisé combien j'aimais travailler avec des enfants. J'ai alors pris un temps de réflexion avant de déménager pour revenir ici, une fois que j'avais pris la décision de devenir enseignante. Je suis remplaçante ici en même temps que je travaille pour obtenir mon diplôme d'enseignante. Quand Tyler m'a appelé ce matin et m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un remplaçant à long terme pour enseigner la musique pour le restant de l'année, et qu'elle a mentionné ton nom, je savais que je devais le faire, il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser. »

Elle soupira profondément et lui adressa un timide sourire. « Mais assez parlé de moi. Et toi alors ? Tyler m'a dit que tu partais à Chicago avec ta fille… »

Kurt soupira également. « Oui, » dit-il et il se mit à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé avec Dave.

…

« Et permettez-moi de vous rappeler à tous que la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour lutter contre une injustice très grave. Ce n'est pas seulement une femme qui n'a pas obtenu un emploi. C'est aussi également à propos de l'intolérance qui existe encore dans notre monde. Nous sommes au 21ème siècle et nous ne pouvons même pas faire respecter une loi avec laquelle la majorité des gens sont pourtant d'accord, il s'agit de la loi Americans With Disabilities Act. Et pour vous dire la vérité, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que nous ayons besoin d'être ici aujourd'hui. Ce travail devrait légitimement appartenir à ma cliente. Si vous ne me croyez pas, n'hésitez pas à consulter la Constitution par vous-même. »

Une fois que Blaine eut fini son discours d'ouverture, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au vieil avocat qui n'avait eu de cesse de le regarder avec désapprobation toute la matinée. Le regard acéré de l'homme n'avait pas faiblit, mais il cligna des yeux comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre tout en essayant de rester stoïque.

Blaine fit un léger signe de tête. « Merci. » dit-il à l'ensemble de la salle d'audience avant d'aller de nouveau s'asseoir derrière la table du plaignant avec Emily.

La puissance des mots de Blaine flottait encore lourdement dans l'air alors que l'avocat à la défense faisait son chemin jusqu'à la barre pour faire son propre discours d'ouverture. Blaine avait décidé de le tuer avec sa gentillesse en lui lançant son regard le plus poli.

Le vieil homme se racla la gorge –avec un son plus que dégoutant, et Blaine dû se retenir de grimacer quand il commença son discours.

« J'ai été juré à la barre il y a trente-six ans, » commença-t-il, « et contrairement à ce que pensent certains jeunes et inexpérimentés avocats, ceci n'est absolument pas une affaire contre la discrimination. Ceci est juste une question de qui est le plus qualifié pour ce travail. »

Encore une fois, il regarda droit vers Blaine lorsqu'il parla. Ce n'était pas le seul regard que Blaine sentait sur lui –chaque paire d'yeux présent dans la salle le fixait, attendant une réaction de sa part. Et pendant un moment, il voulut le faire. Il était prêt à se lever pour dire au juge _Votre Honneur, les déclarations de la défense sont irrespectueuses et les questions à portées de main_, mais il se força à ne pas le faire. Il devait être la grande personne ici, même si ce gars avait trente ans d'expérience de plus que lui. Blaine garda son expression polie et inébranlable.

Il garda la même expression alors que l'avocat à la défense parlait encore et encore sur le fait que la station de radio avait fait le bon choix d'embaucher Greg Roberts, qui était plus qualifié pour le poste qu'Emily. Mais Blaine savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un diplôme d'avocat pour dire que ce vieil homme se raccrochait à tout et n'importe quoi. Il savait que le discours d'ouverture de l'autre avocat était beaucoup plus faible que le sien, parce que le combat était perdu d'avance pour lui.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, l'avocat à la défense retourna à sa place. Blaine savait qu'il aurait pu être arrogant mais il lança un timide sourire poli. L'autre avocat lui lança un regard qui aurait pu être comparé à un doigt d'honneur.

…

Rachel savait que Kurt avait déjà pris la parole dans ses autres classes mais cela ne restait pour autant pas aussi simple pour lui de faire sortir ces mots.

« Les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, » commença-t-il doucement alors qu'il faisait face à sa classe de CE2 de l'après-midi. « Je pars. Je vais déménager à Chicago. Après cette semaine, je ne serais plus votre enseignant. »

Elle sentit son propre cœur se briser comme celui de tous ces enfants dans cette salle de classe qui gémissaient, « Non ! » et « Ne partez pas ! » quasiment à l'unisson. Il était totalement évident qu'il était difficile de faire ça pour lui. Elle était encore plus angoissée, après ce qu'il lui avait dit au déjeuner, de l'entendre dire ces mots à toute sa classe, cela lui brisait simplement le cœur en mille morceaux.

« Je sais. Je ne veux pas partir mais c'est la meilleure décision pour moi et ma famille. Un tas de mauvaises choses sont arrivées ici dernièrement et je ne pense pas que c'est juste pour nous de rester ici plus longtemps. »

Rachel sut immédiatement qu'il faisait référence à lui-même et à Ellie quand il parlait de « sa famille ». Dave en était exclu comme il devait l'être. Rachel n'avait jamais aimé Dave Karofsky et maintenant sa haine était encore plus forte qu'avant.

Kurt fit un geste vers là où était assise Rachel, sur son fauteuil en cuir derrière son bureau. « C'est Mademoiselle Berry. Une fois que je serais parti, elle sera votre enseignante pour le restant de l'année. C'est une très bonne amie à moi, donc s'il-vous-plaît soyez gentils avec elle. » Sourit-il.

La classe se déroula normalement, comme une classe devait être pensa Rachel. Kurt jouait du piano et chantait avec les enfants et il était clair que ces enfants l'adoraient. Elle savait que ça le tuait probablement de devoir partir et de laisser tout ça derrière lui.

Quarante minutes plus tard, une fois que la classe fut finie et que le dernier enfant fut sorti de la salle de classe, Rachel se leva et se dirigea vers Kurt. Il était appuyé sur son piano avec une lueur triste sur le visage. Quand elle fut plus proche, elle remarqua les brûlures sur son visage dont il lui avait parlé plutôt. Elles étaient couvertes par le maquillage mais elles étaient bien là.

« Tous ces enfants t'aiment tellement, » souffla-t-elle, sa voix remplie de larmes. « J'ai une _énorme_ pression sur le dos. »

Kurt lui fit un petit sourire. « Tu peux le faire, » la rassura-t-il. « Souviens-toi, au lycée, quand tu m'as dit que nous étions plus semblables que nous le pensions et que je t'ai dit que tu disais une chose terrible ? »

Rachel rigola. « Bon point. M-mais même. Je ne pourrais jamais être ce que tu es pour ces enfants. Kurt…tu es _incroyable_. »

Il baissa la tête. « Merci » dit-il presque inaudible.

Une seule larme coula sur sa joue qu'il essuya enlevant au passage sa couche de maquillage. Elle pouvait clairement voir la brûlure maintenant.

…

« Hey ! Heu, excusez-moi. Puis-je vous parler une seconde ? »

Blaine se retourna, sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte de sa voiture, et se retrouva face-à-face avec un homme chauve grand qui semblait avoir le milieu de la quarantaine. Blaine se souvenait l'avoir vu brièvement comme étant l'un des spectateurs dans la salle d'audience alors qu'il était à la barre. Il espérait que quoi que ce gars veuille dire cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps. Le premier jour du procès l'avait fatigué, et il voulait juste rentrer à la maison.

« Blaine Anderson, c'est ça ? Mon nom est Nick Goldberg. » Il tendit sa main et Blaine la serra. « Hey, j'étais l'un des organisateurs du rassemblement pour la Proposition 21 vendredi dernier. Nous avons tous été impressionné par ce que vous avez fait. Nous allons organiser un autre rassemblement le week-end prochain, et nous aimerions vous inviter pour que vous soyez l'un des intervenants. »

Blaine ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son visage se fendit en un large sourire et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, complétement ravis d'avoir eu un tel impact.

« Wow. Bien sûr, » dit-il, d'une manière peu professionnelle avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse la voix. « Je veux dire, oui. J'aimerais ça. »

« Parfait ! » Nick sourit et lui donna une carte de visite. « Ici, il y a toutes mes informations, je travaille avec la section locale de GLAAD. Y-a-t-il un moyen de vous joindre ? »

« Mon adresse mail et mon numéro de téléphone sont sur le site du cabinet Carter & Perry. » lui répondit Blaine poliment alors qu'il mettait la carte de visite dans sa poche.

« Très bien, c'est entendu. Je vous contacterais. » Nick serra sa main. « Merci encore d'avoir accepté de le faire. J'ai parlé à littéralement une centaine de personne le week-end passé qui m'ont raconté à quel point ce que vous avez fait vendredi les ont inspirés. Vous pourrez nous faire gagner encore plus de soutien pour cette cause. »

« Merci à vous de m'avoir _demandé_ de faire ça, » dit sincèrement Blaine. « Je voulais juste calmer tout le monde avant qu'il y ait une émeute trop intense qui aurait pu blesser quelqu'un. Je ne pensais pas que ça changerait autant les choses. »

« C'est ce qui est amusant quand on veut faire bouger les choses, » déclara Nick avec désinvolture. « La majeur partie du temps, on ne le réalise même pas. »

…

Dans une guerre révolutionnaire, Kurt était un minuteman*.

Il avait déjà fait ses valises pour lui et Ellie et les avait planqué dans le coffre de la voiture juste au cas où quelque chose se passerait qui les obligerait à partir immédiatement. De même que ses clés de voiture et son porte-monnaie ne quittaient jamais sa poche. Et enfin, il n'avait jamais quitté sa fille des yeux.

Il avait pris l'habitude de la laisser dans l'appartement avec Dave lorsqu'il allait faire une lessive mais ça c'était avant que Dave devienne fou. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il mettait le linge de la machine au sèche-linge, il y avait Ellie assise sur le sol, jouant avec sa nouvelle poupée Polly Pocket.

Il était dix-neuf heures. Dave n'était toujours pas rentré du travail. Kurt avait essayé de l'appeler mais il n'avait pas répondu. Bien sûr. Kurt avait un sentiment d'angoisse qui lui faisait dire que Dave était probablement parti boire et qu'il reviendrait totalement saoul. Aussi terrible que ça pouvait l'être, Kurt espérait secrètement ça. Cela lui donnerait une excuse pour partir une bonne fois pour toute –il espérait juste qu'Ellie ne serait pas blessée dans le processus. Surtout pas Ellie. Si Dave posait un seul doigt sur elle, Kurt était presque sûr qu'il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

« Papa ? » dit doucement Ellie après un long silence.

« Oui ? »

« Quand partons-nous ? »

Kurt prit un moment pour penser à ça. Il n'avait pas une date spécifique pour leur départ il savait seulement que cela pourrait être cette semaine. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ceci quand soudainement la porte de la buanderie s'ouvrit.

Dave se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Kurt pouvait voir ses yeux injectés de sang de là où il était. Il recula de la machine à laver jusqu'au mur, protégeant Ellie de la vue de Dave.

« Aujourd'hui » souffla Kurt à Ellie.

« Pourrais-tu me dire, » ricana Dave alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce, « pourquoi, quand j'ai regardé tes récents appels téléphoniques cette après-midi, il y avait autant de numéro correspondant à _Chica__go_ ? »

Kurt déglutit. « J'ai discuté avec Blaine, » continua-t-il, sa voix tremblante. « Où étais-tu ? »

Question stupide, il le savait mais il avait besoin de le demander.

« J'étais dehors pour boire. » cracha Dave. « Tu n'en as évidemment plus rien à foutre de moi, tu es trop occupé à parler avec _Blaine_, donc je suis allé boire dans un bar. »

Il se précipita en avant et saisit le col de la chemise de Kurt pour le soulever dans les airs, loin du mur. « Comment crois-tu que je me sens quand je fais ça ? De savoir que mon petit-ami ne m'aime plus ? »

Kurt n'avait jamais dit ces mots d'emblée mais il savait que Dave avait raison. Il ne l'aimait plus.

« Et comment crois-tu que _je_ me sens quand tu agis comme ça ? » La voix de Kurt tremblait.

La seule réponse de Dave fut un bruit qui ressemblait à quelque chose entre le grognement et le cri lorsqu'il relâcha Kurt et l'envoya voler dans une rangée de casier en métal se trouvant contre un mur. Kurt frappa fortement les casiers et retomba douloureusement au sol. Ellie cria. Avant que Kurt ne puisse se relever pour l'attraper et l'emmener loin d'ici, Dave était déjà à sa hauteur.

« Comment je crois que tu te sens ? » répondit Dave. Il donna un coup de pied et frappa durement le ventre de Kurt. « Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que tu dois prendre ça comme un homme. »

« Pa', stop ! » cria Ellie.

Kurt releva la tête et la regarda. « Chérie, je t'ai dit de ne plus jamais l'appeler comme ça. » C'était vrai. Quand il lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils allaient partir, il lui avait demandé de ne plus jamais l'appeler Pa' pour se référer à lui. Quand elle avait demandé pourquoi, il lui avait répondu que les vrais pères ne traitent pas leur famille de cette façon.

« Oh, donc maintenant, tu _la_ retourne contre moi aussi ? » Dave frappa de nouveau Kurt, encore plus durement cette fois. Kurt crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il avait peur, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il avait également une quantité sans précédent d'adrénaline qui courait tout son corps.

Il profita de cette adrénaline pour se lever du sol –ignorant les courbatures et les douleurs qui parcouraient son corps- poussa Dave et prit Ellie dans ses bras avant de partir par la porte de la buanderie. Dave resta stupéfait pendant une seconde, mais commença ensuite immédiatement à courir après Kurt dans le couloir. Ellie enfouit son visage contre le torse de Kurt pendant qu'il courait, humidifiant le tissu de sa chemise de ses larmes.

Une fois dehors, il installa rapidement sa fille sur la banquette arrière et sauta sur le siège conducteur. Il mit les clés dans le contact, démarra le moteur et commença à conduire pour sauver sa vie, littéralement.

Une fois qu'il fut à une assez grande distance de l'immeuble, il voulut appeler Blaine pour le prévenir qu'ils étaient sur la route. Mais pour le moment, il devait juste se focaliser sur la route et s'assurer qu'Ellie n'était pas trop secouée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir sa fille sur la banquette arrière. Elle pleurait toujours silencieusement.

« Chérie, ça va aller maintenant, » lui dit-il, voulant plus que tout la prendre dans ses bras pour lui effacer toute sa peine. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça pour le moment, il devait se concentrer et les faire partir loin de cet enfer. « Il ne peut plus nous blesser. Nous allons être en sécurité avec Blaine. »

Ellie hocha la tête. « ok » dit-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas ? Nous allons rouler pendant un moment… Je peux mettre de la musique douce si tu veux, » suggéra Kurt. Il était sur le point d'atteindre le bouton de la radio lorsqu'une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit. « Oh, et Ellie ? »

« Oui, Papa ? »

« N'utilise plus Karofsky dans ton nom également. » lui indiqua-t-il. « A partir de maintenant, tu es Elizabeth Anne Hummel. Juste comme ma mère l'était. Je ne veux plus que tu sois associée à lui. »

« Ellie Hummel. » Elle dit son nouveau nom à elle-même. « Ok. »

Kurt mit une station de radio de Rock soft. Pour la première fois depuis la confrontation dans la buanderie, il autorisa ses larmes à se répandre sur son visage.

***: note culturelle : ****Un minutemen d'après Wikipédia « est le nom donné aux membres de la milice des Treize colonies qui jurèrent d'être prêts à combattre dans les deux minutes. Les minutemen avaient le plus souvent moin****s de 25 ans et étaient sélectionnés pour leur enthousiasme, leur fiabilité et leur force. Ils étaient la première force armée à rejoindre le champ de bataille ou à se tenir prête pour un quelconque conflit. Les officiers étaient élus par leurs hommes et ch****aque unité rédigeait une convention qui devait être signée au moment de l'enrôlement. En règle générale, ils se rassemblaient pour l'entraînement quatre fois par an, en temps de paix. Il n'était pas rare de voir les officiers, en plein milieu d'une bataill****e, consulter leurs hommes à propos d'une décision à prendre, au lieu de donner des ordres qui devaient être suivis sans discuter. » **

**AAAAAH, nooooon ! Ne me balancez rien à la figure, je ne suis que la traductrice ici, je n'ai jamais voulu de cette confrontation dans la buanderie. C'était même difficile à traduire :-( mais, voyons le côté positif des choses, Kurt et Ellie vont enfin rejoindre Blaine ! Le Klaine se profile au loin pour notre plus grand bonheur ;-) **

**A partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance malheureusement, je vais essayer de traduire rapidement le chapitre 7 pour que vous l'ayez d'ici la fin de la semaine (je pense pour vendredi prochain… Moi qui avais dit que je posterais chaque jeudi, au final je n'en fais qu'à ma tête…)**

**Sinon, la Fox vient d'annoncer que la saison 6 de Glee serait la dernière ! Mon dieu, ne plus voir Chris et Darren ensemble dans une même série risque d'être difficile, pas forcément que le Klaine soit reformé (même si j'adorerais ça, non mais sérieusement j'adorerais vraiment VRAIMENT ça) mais juste le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux dans la même série, ça va être trop dur, tous le Glee cast risque de me manquer énormément…. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai vu, nous avons jusqu'à mai 2015 pour nous préparer mentalement… ^^**

**Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous poster le chapitre, donc je vous dis, j'espère, à la semaine prochaine ! **

**Ah et comme toujours, j'adore vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**RAR**

**Merci à I'm a dinosaur, Cecelya, Pcindy20.08, LilyKlaineuse, Helfyra pour avoir ajoutés cette fiction à leurs alertes et/ou favoris :-)**

**Carole97400 : Merci pour ta review et je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire car Kurt arrive enfin chez Blaine ;-)**

**Behh : hey, eh bien merci mais je n'ai aucun mérite à part celui, peut-être, de traduire cette fiction. C'est vrai qu'elle est géniale et c'est bien pour ça que je la traduis pour vous la faire partager ;-) Et puis, oui c'est vrai que Kurt a une immense garde-robe et je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas comment il va faire mais c'est Kurt, tu verras, il a toujours une solution ^^**

Chapitre 7

Une fois que Dave fut à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, la Corvette vive de Kurt partait déjà en accélérant du parking. Il trébucha jusqu'à sa F-150, sans se soucier qu'il était déjà saoul, sans se soucier du fait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de là où Kurt allait –oh, bien sûr, probablement à Chicago, puisque que c'est là que _Blaine_ vivait- et par la suite, il n'avait également aucune putain d'idée de comment aller à Chicago.

Il atterrit dans le siège conducteur sans savoir comment mais ne prit pas plus de temps pour y penser. Il devait rattraper Kurt. Il enfonça les clés dans le contact et réussit miraculeusement à sortir la voiture de la place de parking sans grand problème avant de partir dans un crissement de pneus.

Merde. Bien sûr, Kurt était déjà assez loin pour que Dave ne puisse plus voir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de la Corvette. _Allez_, pensa-t-il, _cette chose est putain de rouge brillant, tu devrais pouvoir la__ voir même si tu es complétement bourré._ Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Dave grilla un feu rouge alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ce que son cerveau imbibé d'alcool pensait être Chicago. Il remarqua une entrée d'autoroute alors qu'il tentait de lire les lettres floues et accélérait pour s'y diriger. Une voie allait au nord vers Cleveland alors que l'autre allait au sud vers Cincinnati. Dave n'avait aucune idée d'où ce trouvait ce putain de Chicago mais il était quasiment sûr que c'était au nord de là où il se trouvait alors il prit la voie en direction du nord. Une fois qu'il eut pris ce chemin, il décida qu'il suivrait plus attentivement les indications jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une disant Chicago.

Complétement saoul, Dave rentra presque dans une petite Toyota alors qu'il était en train de la dépasser. L'autre voiture klaxonna bruyamment Dave jura et fit une embardée en arrière sur l'autre voie. Contre son gré, il était sur la voie en direction du Sud.

Dave fit une autre embardée vers une sortie et se retrouva par conséquent sur la route principale. Il klaxonna sans raison et jura de nouveau. Il devait bien y avoir une autre autoroute dans le coin…

Il continua de conduire, et inconsciemment, de plus en plus vite. Il regardait droit devant, les yeux flous. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec cette route ? S'était-elle élargit ? Dave ne se rappelait pas qu'il y avait autant de voies sur ce tronçon de route, mais peu importe. Il oublia de mettre son clignotant et se déplaça d'une voie à l'autre qui semblait plus a droite…

Malheureusement pour lui, la voie qu'il avait vue n'était absolument pas là. Dave réalisa que l'alcool avait bien eu sa putain de vision alors qu'au même moment il remarqua l'arrière de ce camion avant de finir dans ce poteau téléphonique.

Le monde entier sembla s'arrêter. Dave était assis là sans rien comprendre pendant une seconde avec la moitié de sa voiture sur le trottoir et écrasé contre ce poteau téléphonique et l'autre moitié comme ça dans la rue. Une réalisation le frappa soudainement alors que sa voiture avait frappé ce poteau.

Kurt était parti. Probablement pour toujours. En fait, ouai, après toute la merde que Dave lui avait donnée, Kurt _était_ parti pour toujours. Et donc Ellie également.

Dave devait s'en prendre à lui-même. Peut-être, juste peut-être, s'il avait été à une de ces stupides réunions des Alcooliques Anonymes comme Kurt le voulait, il aurait appris comment mieux se contrôler. Il n'aurait pas chassé complétement Kurt de sa vie.

Pas étonnant que Kurt ne l'aimait plus. Assis totalement seul dans sa voiture, Dave lança un regard vers le rétroviseur pour voir son reflet avec des yeux injectés de sang.

Il ne se voyait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait était le monstre qui avait blessé l'homme le plus gentil, attentionné et aimant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Kurt n'avait jamais rien fait d'intentionnel pour blesser Dave. En fait, peut-être que la raison pour laquelle il parlait si souvent à Blaine était parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier après tout ce que Dave lui avait fait. Lentement mais sûrement, il commençait à sombrer.

Il pouvait entendre les sirènes de police au loin. Quelqu'un de concerné avait dû appeler la police. S'il avait regardé, il aurait pu voir des gens sortir de leur voiture et venir vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il laissa juste tomber son front contre le volant et se mit à pleurer.

D'une certaine manière, à travers ses larmes, il réussit à atteindre et enlever le rétroviseur de son support en plastique. Sans relever la tête, il le jeta au-dessus de son épaule afin qu'il atterrisse sur la banquette arrière.

Il ne pouvait plus voir le monstre.

…

Blaine prit immédiatement son téléphone quand il sonna quelques minutes après minuit.

« Kurt ? » demanda-t-il, et c'était une question stupide parce que le nom de Kurt était clairement visible sur l'écran avant qu'il ne réponde à l'appel.

« Hey, » dit Kurt. Il semblait fatigué. « Euh, nous serons là dans dix minutes. Nous venons juste de traverser l'Indiana. » Il y eut une pause. « As-tu… Dois-tu te lever tôt demain matin pour aller au tribunal ? Je suis désolé si je te garde éveiller… »

« Nan. Le jugement a été ajourné à Mercredi, » dit Blaine. Il sourit et espéra que Kurt pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix à travers le téléphone. « Je peux rester debout aussi tard que tu as besoin de moi. »

« Ok, » dit doucement Kurt. « Merci de faire ça pour nous, Blaine. »

« Pas de problème. » Il décida que maintenant n'était pas un mauvais moment pour être complétement et à cent pourcent honnête, donc il continua.

« Je me soucie tellement de toi Kurt. Ellie aussi. Tout ce que je veux pour vous deux est que vous soyez en sécurité. »

« Merci beaucoup » répondit calmement Kurt. « Je te vois dans peu de temps. »

Ils se dirent au revoir et Blaine mit son téléphone sur la table à café. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à son appartement, réalisant finalement que maintenant Kurt et Ellie allaient vivre ici, c'était comme s'il avait une famille a lui. Enfin presque. De plus, il y avait cette petite question qui impliquée à dire à Derek tout ce qu'il se passait…

Blaine n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de ça maintenant. Il était déjà à une heure avancée de la nuit et Kurt et Ellie avaient roulés pendant bien six heures et demie. Ils auraient probablement faim. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger lorsqu'ils arriveraient.

…

Si Kurt n'avait pas été si émotionnellement épuisé, il se serait probablement arrêté pour admirer l'architecture et le design intérieur de l'immeuble de Blaine. Bon sang, il n'aurait eu de cesse d'admirer l'ensemble des gratte-ciels étincelants de Chicago car il n'avait jamais été ici avant. Mais à vrai dire, il était épuisé de la route et de tous ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette longue journée en général. Il se remémora sa matinée, lorsqu'il avait dit à sa patronne qu'il était résigné à démissionner et réalisa que tout cela semblait s'être passé il y a des semaines.

Ellie avait dormi pendant la plupart du trajet, donc elle était maintenant bien éveillée. En fait, pas tout à fait éveillée mais elle était au moins en mesure de marcher sans que ses paupières s'alourdissent et ne menacent de se fermer, contrairement à Kurt.

Une fois qu'ils furent face à la porte de l'appartement de Blaine, Kurt toqua. Ils avaient à peine pu attendre cinq secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre comme si Blaine avait attendu là le temps qu'ils arrivent.

« Hey » dit-il. « Entrez à l'intérieur. Je peux prendre quelque chose pour vous. » Il hocha la tête vers la valise Louis Vuitton de Kurt et le sac Barbie d'Ellie.

« Merci » Kurt remis leur sacs à Blaine, qui les mis en dehors du chemin. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour voir l'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il pouvait y voir le couloir, le salon et la cuisine. « Bel endroit, je suis content de pouvoir enfin voir ça. »

Blaine soupira. « Ouai, mais je déteste que tu ais à voir ça dans ces circonstances. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Kurt lui avait rapidement dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans la buanderie lorsqu'il avait appelé une première fois mais c'était toujours agréable de voir qu'il se sentait toujours préoccupé.

Kurt hocha la tête. « Je vais bien. Un peu mal, mais je vais bien. Soulagé maintenant, en fait. Je suis tellement content d'être sorti de tout ça. » Il serra l'épaule d'Ellie. « Et toi, chérie ? »

« J'ai faim. » dit-elle calmement.

Kurt lui jeta un regard doux mais sévère. « Elizabeth, s'il te plaît, c'est un peu rude. »

« Mais quelque chose sent vraiment bon et ça me donne faim. » souligna-t-elle.

Blaine rigola. « Elle va bien » dit-il à Kurt. « J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim, donc j'ai sorti une pizza du congélateur que j'ai mis au four après que tu ais appelé. Ça devrait être prêt dans quelques minutes. » Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, un _bip_ sonore que Kurt présuma être la minuterie du four se fit entendre à travers la pièce. Blaine sourit. « En fait, ça semble être prêt. »

« Oh, merci » commenta Kurt et Blaine l'emmena vers la cuisine. « J'ai en fait un peu faim aussi… J'ai pensé à m'arrêter pour prendre quelque chose mais je voulais juste continuer de conduire et partir loin de ce merdier. De plus, celle-ci, » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ellie « a été rapide à s'endormir de toute façon. »

« Ouai, quand tu m'as appelé j'ai pensé que tu avais dû conduire non-stop. » fit remarquer Blaine alors qu'il ouvrait le four pour en sortir la pizza. « Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? »

« Est-ce que je peux avoir de la limonade ? » demanda Ellie, et Kurt la poussa. « S'il vous plait » rajouta-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. » Blaine ouvrit le frigo et jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule vers Kurt. « Et toi ? »

« En fait, si ça ne pose pas trop de problème, puis-je avoir un café ? » demanda Kurt, toujours épuisé.

« Kurt, ça va. Je fais de mon mieux pour que vous deux vous vous sentiez absolument comme chez vous ici. » Sourit Blaine et versa un verre de limonade à Ellie, puis fit deux tasses de café pour lui et Kurt. Ils se mirent assis autour de la table et mangèrent leur premier repas en tant que nouvelle petite famille.

…

« Combien de fois, Mr Karofsky, avez-vous physiquement abusé de votre partenaire ? »

Dave compta doucement sur ses doigts. « Il y a eu trois grandes fois où je l'ai blessé, » dit-il calmement à l'agent de police qui l'interrogeait depuis une heure. « Mais il y a eu plusieurs autres fois où j'étais sobre et que je le menaçais un peu et autre chose. »

Il bailla involontairement. Ceci n'échappa pas à l'attention de l'officier dont Dave n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom.

« Mr Karofsky, voulez-vous un autre café ? Je vais avoir besoin que vous restiez éveillé pour répondre à mes questions. »

C'était arrivé. Dave avait eu un accident et s'était rendu aux policiers qui étaient arrivés sur les lieux. Il avait confié qu'il avait été violent, physiquement violent avec Kurt et avait ensuite terminé ici, au poste de police pour interrogatoire.

Il se sentait bien, étrangement. Dave se sentait toujours horrible à propos de ce qu'il avait fait et savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, mais il était soulagé de voir ce poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Il était légèrement perturbé par le fait qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Kurt et par conséquent, Ellie. Dave savait qu'il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre à part lui-même pour ça. Il avait chassé l'homme qu'il aimait de sa vie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas apprendre comment se contrôler.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît » répondit-il à l'officier.

Il mit de nouveau du café dans un gobelet en plastique et le fit glisser sur le bureau jusqu'à Dave, qui l'attrapa et en bu une longue gorgée.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous allez être tenu d'assister à des leçons d'éducation à l'alcool ainsi qu'à des réunions d'Alcooliques Anonymes ? Aussi, vous allez faire un séjour en prison. »

« S'il vous plaît » marmonna Dave. « Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je ferais n'importe quoi. Je passerais le reste de ma putain de vie en prison. »

« Ca ne devrait pas prendre longtemps » assura l'officier gravement, « allant d'un à cinq ans de prison selon ce que vous plaignez à l'accusation. »

« Je plaiderais coupable » lui répondit Dave.

« Si c'est ce que vous plaidez, vous n'irez pas jusqu'au tribunal. Comme je l'ai dit, vous aurez quelques leçons et des programmes de réhabilitation, vous devrez également payer une amende d'environ trois milles dollars. »

Dave retira son portefeuille de sa poche et le poussa sur la table. « Prenez tout ça. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant, » lui dit doucement l'officier, poussant le portefeuille vers Dave. « J'ai juste besoin de contacter votre partenaire pour l'informer…»

« Kurt, » dit calmement Dave. « Son nom était Kurt. Kurt Hummel. »

_Etait_. Comme si Kurt n'existait plus.

L'officier hocha la tête. « J'ai besoin de prendre contact avec Kurt Hummel et le laisser savoir que vous vous êtes rendu de vous-même. Aucunes idées de là où il est ? »

« Il est probablement parti à Chicago, » dit Dave. « Là où l'autre gars dont je vous ai parlé – Blaine –vit. »

« D'accord. Puis-je avoir le numéro de téléphone de Kurt ? »

Dave fit défiler le numéro de Kurt puis hésita.

« Oui, Mr Karofsky ? » L'officier avait senti que Dave avait beaucoup plus à dire.

« Pouvez-vous… Pouvez-vous attendre demain ? C'est la première nuit où il peut dormir sereinement depuis un long moment. Je ne veux pas qu'il commence à penser à moi s'il n'est pas obligé. »

« Il y a de fortes chances que Kurt _soit_ en train de penser à vous, Mr Karofsky. Ces expériences-là ne sont pas faciles à oublier. »

« Je sais, je sais. » soupira Dave. « Mais… pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît attendre et l'appeler demain ? »

« Bien. » L'officier mit le Post-It où il avait inscrit le numéro de Kurt dans sa poche. « Mais rassurez-vous, je vais l'appeler dès demain matin. »

Dave hocha la tête. « Ok »

« Nous en avons fini pour ce soir. » lui répondit l'officier. « Merci de votre coopération. L'officier Williams va vous escorter jusqu'à votre cellule. »

Il hocha la tête vers la porte où il y avait un grand policier aux cheveux noirs, que Dave supposé être l'Officier Williams, qui attendait. Dave le suivit en dehors de la salle d'interrogation dans un long corridor qui menait à sa cellule, où il entra sans dire un mot. L'officier Williams referma la porte aux barreaux derrière lui et la verrouilla, laissant Dave seul avec ses remords.

…

Après avoir montré à Ellie et Kurt les chambres d'amis où ils allaient dormir, Blaine alla dans sa propre chambre pour se changer et mettre son pantalon de pyjama en flanelle et un t-shirt blanc dans lesquels il dormait habituellement. Il était maintenant une heure du matin mais il n'était même pas fatigué, merci en parti au café qu'il avait pris avec la pizza. Kurt, de l'autre côté, avait pris deux tasses remplies de café mais semblait toujours épuisé. Blaine savait que les événements de la journée en étaient pour beaucoup d'un point de vue physique et émotionnel, et s'en était donc probablement la cause.

Il était en train de sortir de la cuisine pour terminer le nettoyage quand il s'arrêta dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la chambre d'ami où était Ellie. Sa porte était entrouverte et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et d'écouter Kurt lui dire bonne nuit.

« Nous sommes en sécurité ici maintenant, Ok ? » fit la voix étouffée de Kurt pour rassurer sa fille. « Nous commençons une nouvelle vie. Penses à ça maintenant. Nous commençons quelque chose de nouveau. Plus jamais de larmes, plus jamais de souffrance. Nous n'allons plus jamais être blessés. »

« Je sais » La voix d'Ellie était calme. « Mais c'était si dur pour toi dans la buanderie. Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. J'ai horreur de voir mon papa être blessé. »

Blaine pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Kurt. « Papa ne va plus jamais être blessé. » lui répondit-il. « Comme je l'ai dit, nous commençons une nouvelle vie ici. »

La voix d'Ellie était encore plus douce, et Blaine dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de dormir. »

« Tu as très bien dormi dans la voiture. »

« Ouai, mais j'étais effrayé. J'avais peur de faire des cauchemars. »

« Tu en a fait ? »

« Non, mais je suis toujours effrayée. » La porte était fermée, mais Blaine pouvait bien imaginer l'étreignant l'ours en peluche qu'elle avait immédiatement sorti de sa valise une fois qu'elle avait vu où se trouvait sa nouvelle chambre.

« Ne le soit pas. » dit Kurt gentiment. « Veux-tu que je chante pour toi ? »

Le cœur de Blaine se stoppa. _Oui, oui, s'il te plaît dit oui_, dit-il à Ellie dans sa tête.

« Ouai » dit Ellie. « Oui, s'il te plaît. Ça peut m'aider. »

Kurt fut silencieux pendant un moment, faisant probablement marcher son cerveau à la recherche d'une chanson. Quand il commença à chanter, sa voix était douce, mais toujours la même, cela faisait un moment que Blaine n'avait pas entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

"There was a time when men were kind

When their voices were soft

And their words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

And the world was a song

And the song was exciting

There was a time

Then it all went wrong..."

Blaine ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur alors qu'il laissait la voix de Kurt tourner en lui. Non seulement Kurt chantait à Ellie, mais à son insu, il le faisait également pour Blaine. Sa voix dérivant dans la chambre rappela à Blaine, encore une fois, que Kurt était en sécurité maintenant.

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by

When hope was high and life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung, no wine untasted."

Alors que Kurt continuait, sa voix sembla plus sombre. Blaine réalisa alors que c'était sûrement parce qu'il retenait ses larmes.

"But the tigers come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hope apart

As they turn your dream to shame..."

Malgré les larmes évidentes qui étouffaient sa voix, Kurt réussit quand même à monter en puissance de manière crescendo sur le dernier mot avant de revenir sur un ton plus doux.

"He slept a summer by my side

He filled my days with endless wonder

He took my childhood in his stride

But he was gone when autumn came."

Kurt se lança dans un nouveau crescendo qui marquait la partie la plus puissante de la chanson. Blaine sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"And still I dream he'll come to me

That we will live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather."

Jusqu'à ce point, Kurt avait été assez bon pour retenir ses larmes. A la fin de la chanson, cependant, Blaine entendit le bruit d'un sanglot étouffé.

"I had a dream my life would be

So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."

Le silence accrocha l'air pendant un moment avant que Blaine ne réalise qu'il n'entendait pas une mais deux personnes pleurer à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« C'était tellement jolie, Papa. » sanglota Ellie.

« Tu vas bien ? » Kurt semblait préoccupé même à travers ses propres larmes. « Je… Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. »

_Comme ça on e__st deux_, pensa Blaine alors qu'il clignait des yeux et qu'il réalisa qu'il avait lui-même les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça va. » dit Ellie. « La musique était belle. Mais à chaque fois que je te vois pleurer, _je_ pleure. »

Blaine entendit quelque chose se froisser à l'intérieur de la chambre et en déduit que Kurt lui donner un câlin.

« Je t'aime tellement, Elizabeth. » murmura-t-il. « N'oublie jamais, jamais ça, d'accord ? »

« Je t'aime aussi papa. » La voix d'Ellie avait le pouvoir de le faire sourire intérieurement.

« Essaye de dormir un peu maintenant. » lui dit Kurt. « Je sais que tu viens juste de dormir dans la voiture, mais il est vraiment tard et je ne veux pas te voir commencer à devenir nocturne. » Ellie rit un peu. « Je t'aime » dit une nouvelle fois Kurt. « Fais de beaux rêves. »

Blaine pouvait l'entendre marcher vers la porte et il réalisa que cela signifiait que Kurt allait être dans le couloir d'une seconde à l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Blaine était toujours là. Il était trop tard pour essayer de partir maintenant. Blaine essaya de penser à quelques excuses pour expliquer pourquoi il était debout dans le couloir à écouter mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne réfléchissait pas assez vite.

« Hey, » dit Kurt une fois qu'il fut dans le hall et ferma doucement la porte d'Ellie derrière lui.

« Hey » dit Blaine, avant de commencer à balbutier à travers l'explication que Kurt n'avait pas encore prononcée. « Je…Je t'ai entendu chanter, » admit-il, « C'était magnifique. »

Kurt cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais aucuns mots ne sortirent pendant plusieurs secondes. Blaine prit un moment pour réaliser que Kurt n'avait probablement pas reçu un compliment comme celui-ci depuis un moment et ne savait pas comment le prendre.

« Merci » dit-il. Son ton changea un peu alors qu'il changeait de sujet. « Pouvons-nous… c'est ok si je… te parle ? »

« Ouai » Blaine hocha la tête. « Bien sûr que c'est ok. Nous pouvons parler. »

Il versa à chacun une tasse de café et dirigea Kurt vers le canapé du salon, là où ils s'assirent et Kurt prit l'initiative de déverser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je me sens mal » confessa Kurt. « J'aurais dû sortir de là beaucoup plutôt. Je n'aurais jamais dû rester aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait. »

« Tu ne peux pas changer les choses maintenant. Tout ce qui compte est que tu _es_ parti de là et tu es en sécurité maintenant. » Lui dit Blaine calmement. Il prit la main de Kurt et la caressa de manière rassurante, mais Kurt l'enleva immédiatement.

« Désolé » marmonna Blaine, tout à coup troublé.

« Je suis désolé » soupira Kurt. « Je suis juste… nerveux quand quelqu'un essaye de me toucher. Rien de personnel. C'est juste un peu difficile pour moi de faire confiance aux gens maintenant. »

« Je comprends » Blaine hocha la tête, mais Kurt n'en avait pas fini.

« Je _te _fais confiance, après tout, » dit-il doucement. « Tu es mon meilleur ami Blaine. Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. Et… Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour nous avoir ouvert ta maison comme tu l'as fait. Ça signifie _t__ellement_ pour moi. Pour nous deux. »

Très doucement, il glissa sa main dans celle de Blaine. Blaine pouvait dire que cela lui avait pris beaucoup de courage et son emprise sur la main de Blaine était extrêmement légère mais il était si fier de Kurt. De plus, se tenir juste simplement les mains comme ça était quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis tellement longtemps, il ne pouvait pas mentir.

« Tu es juste l'unique personne au monde en qui j'ai confiance maintenant. » souffla Kurt.

« Je ne ferais jamais rien pour perdre cette confiance. » Lui promit Blaine.

« Je sais bien que tu ne le feras pas. » Kurt essaya de sourire. « Donc, assez parlé de moi. J'ai beaucoup trop parlé de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment va le procès ? »

« Kurt, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie est de parler de moi. Tu… après tout ce tu as traversé seul aujourd'hui… Je m'en fiche. Vraiment. »

« Non, s'il te plaît, changeons de sujet. » le pressa Kurt. « Je préfère mettre ces choses en dehors de mon esprit pour le moment. »

« Si tu insistes. » Blaine lui fit un sourire narquois. « Le procès va bien. L'avocat à la défense semble ne pas m'aimer mais je pense que c'est à cause de ses faibles arguments et il le sait. »

« Oh, je suis sûr qu'il sait qu'il va contre l'un des meilleurs avocats de ce pays. » Kurt sourit, mais Blaine ne manqua pas de voir que ses yeux étaient toujours tristes. « Il y a un peu de ça aussi. »

Blaine rougit involontairement. « Je ne suis pas sûr à propos du meilleur avocat du pays… »

« Combien d'autres avocats ont les couilles de se lever et de chanter devant une foule exaspérante à un rassemblement politique ? » contra Kurt.

Blaine se souvint soudainement. « Oh, ouai ! J'ai oublié de te dire. Je vais parler à un autre rassemblement pour la Proposition 21 ce vendredi. J'ai été en fait invité à celui-ci. » Il sourit.

« C'est incroyable ! » Dans son excitation, la légère emprise de la main de Kurt sur celle de Blaine se resserra un peu plus. « Je peux venir ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux venir. » Sourit Blaine. « Ca signifierait tellement pour moi que tu sois à mes côtés. »

Kurt lui donna un nouveau sourire aux yeux tristes. Cela brisait le cœur de Blaine de voir que malgré ses effort pour avoir l'air heureux, cela se voyait douloureusement dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda calmement Kurt.

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Vas-y. »

« Pas pour changer de sujet, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de demander… Combien de temps penses-tu que je peux rester ici ? »

Blaine lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. « Kurt, tu te fiches de moi ? Reste ici le temps qu'il te faudra. Je m'en fiche complétement. Pense à ça comme ta nouvelle maison. »

« Oh, es-tu sûr ? » Kurt semblait incertain. « Je ne veux pas me sentir comme si je faisais des manières… et je n'ai pas de boulot pour le moment, donc je ne peux pas t'aider avec le loyer et ça me fait me sentir vraiment mal de vivre ici si je ne peux pas… »

Il s'arrêta avant de continuer. « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Derek va penser ? »

C'était en fait une très bonne question. Blaine n'était pas sûr, lui-même, de la réponse.

« Il revient à la maison vendredi soir. » répondit-il à Kurt. « Je pense que je lui dirais directement et pas au téléphone ou autre. C'est quelque chose que je dois dire en personne mais j'expliquerais ta situation et je pense qu'il comprendra complétement. »

« Tu _penses _? » lui demanda Kurt avec méfiance.

Blaine se frappa mentalement. « Il _devra_ comprendre complétement. » rassura-t-il Kurt. « Désolé, j'ai promis. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne continue.

« Et ne te soucie de _rien_. » Dit-il. « Tu ne fais pas de manières et je peux payer le loyer par moi-même. Je sais que toi et Ellie êtes en sécurité avec moi, c'est tout ce qui me préoccupe. »

« Si tu es sûr, » dit Kurt puis il bailla involontairement. « J'ai besoins d'appeler mon père dans la matinée… et Finn… leur laisser savoir où je suis… J'appellerais Lincoln par la même occasion, pour leur dire que c'est officiel et qu'ils peuvent prendre Rachel demain. Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'ils ont pris Rachel Berry pour me remplacer le reste de l'année ? »

Blaine se souvint vaguement de la petite diva aux cheveux sombres du spectacle de McKinley. Il remarqua également que Kurt commençait à radoter, ce qu'il faisait quand il était fatigué.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. » Répondit-il à Kurt. « Hey, tu sembles épuisé. Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir. »

Kurt bailla une nouvelle fois. « Je s_uis _épuisé, » admit-il. « Allez. » Blaine enleva doucement sa main de celle de Kurt et se leva du canapé. Kurt le suivit dans le couloir et ils se stoppèrent devant la porte de l'autre chambre d'amis.

« Kurt, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… » Blaine fit un geste vers la porte de la chambre principale. « Ma chambre est juste ici. Rentre et réveille-moi. Je m'en fiche. »

« Merci » Kurt lui fit un timide sourire d'appréciation. « Pour…tout. »

« Pas de problème. » Puis, sans vraiment penser, « Est-ce je peux… Est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin ? »

Kurt répondit à cette question en faisant un pas vers lui et en accrochant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine. Les bras de Blaine trouvèrent leur chemin vers la taille de Kurt, le serrant encore plus contre lui pendant une seconde avant que Kurt ne recule.

« Ow » murmura-t-il, frottant ses flancs.

Blaine se sentit mal. « Je…Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » marmonna Kurt. « Putain de blessures. Je me sens si mal ».

Blaine se sentait maintenant habiter d'une rage absolue. Oui, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais entendre Kurt être soudainement comme ça était différent. Blaine ne pouvait pas croire qu'on pouvait faire du mal à cet homme magnifique.

« Viens là. » Il ouvrit ses bras à Kurt, qui avec hésitation se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Blaine le serra de nouveau, cette fois plus doucement afin de ne pas le blesser encore une fois. Il souhaita garder Kurt en sécurité dans ses bras pour toujours.

Kurt se glissa en dehors de l'étreinte. « Merci beaucoup, encore, Blaine. » dit-il sincèrement. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Kurt. » dit doucement Blaine.

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre respective. Blaine laissa sa porte ouverte Kurt ne la ferma qu'à moitié.

Il essayait comme il le pouvait mais Blaine ne pouvait pas dormir cette nuit. Il était allongé là avec ses yeux grands ouverts depuis deux heures avant de finalement décider que dormir était futile. Il se leva de son lit et alla dans le couloir.

Il pouvait entendre le son d'une profonde et calme respiration venant de la chambre de Kurt. Blaine n'était pas sûr de ce qui le pousser à ouvrir la porte déjà entrouverte pour vérifier à l'intérieur, mais il le fit.

Kurt brillait comme une lumière. Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer combien son visage endormit paraissait en paix et serein alors qu'il voyait des rêves invisibles derrière ses paupières closent. Blaine se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien rêver et espérer pour l'amour de Kurt que c'était de beaux rêves.

Dans son sommeil, Blaine remarqua que Kurt avait poussé les couvertures hors de lui. Très prudemment, Blaine tira et remonta les couvertures sur le corps frêle de Kurt. Kurt s'agita un peu et sortit un bruit qui ressemblait à un « mmmnrrrhh » et Blaine trouva ça adorable, et il ne se réveilla pas.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Kurt » souffla-t-il aussi doucement que possible, jetant un dernier regard à l'homme endormit. Blaine eut soudainement envie de se pencher et de presser un doux baiser sur le front de Kurt et il débattit mentalement sur ça pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement décider de juste y aller et le faire. Aussi doucement qu'humainement possible, ses lèvres touchèrent la peau lisse du front de Kurt.

C'était la première fois que ses lèvres touchaient une partie du corps de Kurt. Blaine se demanda un instant, somnolent, si ce serait la dernière fois.

**Heyyy ! Désolé de mon retard, j'aurais mis une semaine de plus à vous poster ce chapitre ! Sorry :-/ J'espère que celui-ci vous a plus. Kurt et Ellie sont enfin chez Blaine, l'histoire va commencer à prendre une autre tournure, j'ai juste envie de dire : klaine Klaine KLAINE ! mdr La chanson que Kurt chante à Ellie est « I Dreamed a Dream ». **

**Voilà, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience comme toujours ;-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyyy ! Me revoilà !**

**Merci Oiselu pour ton message qui m'a mis un coup de pied au cul plus que bénéfique. Je suppose que j'avais besoin de voir que cette fiction intéressait vraiment les personnes pour me réveiller. Le manque d'avis sur cette fic, le manque de temps, quelques problèmes personnels ont eu raison de moi et j'ai baissé les bras. Mais ce message m'a fait me dire "merde, il faut que je me bouge" donc me revoilà avec mes milles excuses et l'impatience me guette déjà pour lire vos reviews car n'oubliez pas, ces dernières sont le seul cadeau qu'un auteur (ou traducteur dans mon cas) puisse avoir sur . **

**Je vous aime tous, mes petit(e)s klainers et gleeks en général.**

**Maintenant place aux RAR :**

**Merci à .Workland, darecrisp, The Nymph' Chris, Cecelya, ChouPithi, Yaki-Chan, Anonymeuuh pour avoir ajouté cette histoire dans leurs alertes et/ou favoris. **

**carole97400 : Salut, oui comme tu dis Blaine est trop mignon et remplit d'attention pour Kurt, j'adore ça *_* Le Klaine n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour pour ce chapitre même si, tu verras, les choses bougent petit à petit. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)**

**Oiselu : tu es toute pardonnée (surtout que c'est toi qui m'a redonné la motivation avec ton petit mp ^^) Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise autant, c'est vrai que le Kurtofsky rebute pas mal et c'est totalement normal mais c'est nécessaire à l'histoire et puis maintenant c'est fini et on s'avance lentement mais surement vers Klaine ^^ Voilà la suite tant attendu :)**

**The Nymph' Chris : hey, je m'appelle Claire, je vis en Lorraine, mon acteur préféré est également Chris Colfer mais aussi Darren Criss enfin en résumé je suis tout comme toi mdr et cette fic m'a bien fait rire par rapport à ces deux noms (Lorraine et Claire) mais tkt pas tu ne sembles pas du tout être une grosse homophobe ^^ et contente que cette fic te plaise :)**

Chapitre 8

Le premier vendredi après qu'elle ait emménagé avec son papa à Chicago, Elie Hummel recommençait l'école.

Papa était allé au bureau avec elle le matin pour que tout soit finalisé. Les dames travaillant au bureau de son école étaient très gentilles mais Ellie était encore terrifiée. Elle ne connaissait pas un seul enfant ici. De plus, personne ici ne savait qui était son papa. A Lincoln, tout le monde savait que Mr Hummel était son père – et _tout le monde_ aimait Mr Hummel. Ici, cependant, Papa l'emmènerait dans sa classe et puis il partirait.

« Papa, je ne veux pas que tu partes » admit-elle une fois qu'ils furent devant la porte de la classe. Elle lui donna un énorme câlin, sachant qu'elle voulait qu'il n'aille nulle part.

« Je dois y aller, chérie, » lui dit son Papa. « Je ne travaille pas dans cette école. Tu vas bien t'y sentir. Tout va bien aller. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ? »

« Personne ne pousse les Hummel dehors, » dit calmement Ellie, répétant le conseil que son Papa lui avait donné ce matin au petit déjeuner. Il lui avait dit que c'était quelque chose que _son_ père lui disait. Ellie pensa que ça sonnait bien comme quelque chose que Grand Père Burt aurait pu dire.

« Exactement. » Papa sourit et embrassa le haut de sa tête avant de la guider doucement vers la porte. « Gentille fille. Maintenant, Vas-y. »

« Bye, Papa. » Elle se retourna alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, joli cœur. » Il sourit et voir son Papa lui sourire comme ça après tout ce qu'il s'était passé lui donna du courage pour rentrer dans la salle de classe et tout recommencer.

…

Kurt essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait quand il franchit la porte de la Friendship Valley Elementary School. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la nouvelle école de sa fille serait à la hauteur de son nom. Pour être honnête, il était terrifié. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dave, Kurt était inquiet sur le fait de laisser Ellie hors de sa vue pendant plus d'une fraction de nanoseconde. Mais elle devait aller à l'école, donc, après avoir fait le tour des écoles élémentaires il était arrivé à la conclusion que la Friendship Valley, situé dans un quartier de banlieue, était un choix beaucoup plus prometteur pour sa fille que n'importe quelle école de centre-ville.

Il espérait qu'elle se ferait des amis. Il espérait que les autres enfants seraient gentils avec elle. La pauvre enfant avait déjà traversé trop de choses durant ses six petites années de vie sur terre et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin été d'expérimenter la même intimidation et le harcèlement constant qui avaient empoisonnés les propres années scolaires de Kurt.

« Ça va ? » demanda Blaine alors que Kurt se glissait sur le siège passager de sa voiture qui l'attendait le long du trottoir.

Kurt hocha la tête. « Je vais bien. » dit-il, « C'est juste… je m'inquiète pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu… »

« Qu'as-tu dit à l'administration quand tu l'as inscrite ? » demanda Blaine.

« J'ai dit que nous venions juste de déménager de l'Ohio pour raisons personnelles. Je ne me voyais pas rentrer dans les détails… La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était la pitié des secrétaires de l'accueil. »

« Oh. » Blaine fronça des sourcils alors qu'il sortait du parking. « Ont-elles été impoli ou autre ? »

« Non, elles étaient gentilles, c'est ça le problème. » dit Kurt. « La dernière chose que je veux est que quelqu'un se sente désolé pour moi. Je veux juste aller de l'avant dans ma vie et ne pas me vautrer dans l'apitoiement et tout le reste. »

« C'est une bonne chose. » Blaine hocha la tête. « Je sais que ça fait mal, et je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as traversé mais la meilleure chose pour toi –et Ellie – est de passer autant que possible à autre chose et ne pas s'attarder sur toute la douleur. »

« Exactement. » Kurt lui offrit un timide sourire. « C'est pourquoi je suis venu te voir défendre ton affaire ce matin. Et je viens à la manifestation ce soir pour t'y voir également. Et je pense que je devrais commencer à chercher un boulot. »

« Kurt, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de faire ça. » lui dit Blaine. « Je t'ai dit que je peux gérer le loyer correctement. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de faire _quelque chose_, » soupira Kurt. « Donc, je ne vais pas juste rester assis comme ça toute la journée. J'ai besoin d'être en train de faire quelque chose. Revenir dans la vie active. De plus, enseigner me manque. »

« Je peux parler. » observa Blaine avec un petit sourire, « Peut-être que ça peut être une bonne chose pour toi de revenir là-dedans. »

« Je pense aussi. » réfléchit Kurt. « Est-ce que tu sais si l'une des écoles du coin est à la recherche d'un professeur de musique ? Je suppose que c'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû demander lorsque j'ai parlé aux principales des différentes écoles quand j'en cherchais une pour y inscrire Ellie. »

« Hum… » Blaine fit une pause une seconde pour penser. « Est-ce que tu es _obligé_ d'enseigner dans une école élémentaire ? »

« Je suis doublement diplômé en musique et en éducation, » lui répondit Kurt. « Je peux enseigner n'importe quoi dans la musique. »

« Ok. » dit Blaine. « Je me souviens avoir lu dans la _Tribune_ quelque temps avant que la Buckley Middle School recherchait à lancer une chorale ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils ont les fonds, étonnamment, mais ils n'ont trouvé personne pour enseigner à la classe. »

« Buckley…, » Kurt trouvait que le nom lui semblait familier. « Ce n'est pas… »

Blaine hocha la tête, sachant exactement ce à quoi pensait Kurt. « Inner city. La majorité des enfants qui y vont sont issus de famille monoparentale et vivent de chèque chômage. »

Kurt prit une inspiration à travers ses dents. Il n'était pas sûr de l'idée d'enseigner dans une école où il n'enverrait pas son propre enfant. « Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a nulle part ailleurs ? »

« C'est le seul endroit possible que je connaisse. » dit Blaine en s'excusant. « Désolé. Je sais que ça ne semble pas très attrayant. »

Mais curieusement, plus Kurt y pensait, plus cela semblait attrayant.

« C'est parfait. » dit-il calmement. « Quoi de mieux que de faire sortir mes propres problèmes de mon esprit en aidant à enseigner à des enfants dont les situations sont identiques ou potentiellement pires ? »

« Kurt, je ne sais pas. » dit Blaine avec méfiance. « Ces enfants ont vécu d'horribles choses. Ils sont agités. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une situation dans laquelle tu voudrais être. » Il mit son clignotant alors qu'il s'engageait sur la voie de gauche, puis il haussa les épaules. « Mais si tu le veux, tu peux y aller. Si tu penses que c'est le meilleur pour toi. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » dit Kurt pensivement. « Cela semble être une réelle bonne chance de faire quelque chose de différent. »

…

« Pouvez-vous nous donner votre nom pour l'enregistrement ? »

Emily resta droite dans son fauteuil roulant. « Emily Jade. »

Blaine s'arrêta une seconde avant de poser la question suivante. Il se racla maladroitement la gorge.

« Quel était le nom de la femme avec qui vous étiez en concubinage ? »

Il savait que ces souvenirs seraient difficiles à se remémorer pour Emily, et il se sentait mal de devoir faire ça, mais ce genre de questions faisait partie de la procédure standard quand il devait examiner un de ses clients.

« Renée Scott, » dit calmement Emily.

« Est-ce vrai que vous et Renée avez adopté votre premier enfant il y a de ça 4 ans ? »

« Oui. »

« Quel est le nom de votre enfant ? »

« Parker Andrew Jade-Scott. »

« Est-ce vrai que votre partenaire est décédée subitement dans un accident de voiture au mois de Novembre de l'année dernière ? »

Blaine pouvait voir Emily avaler probablement une boule qui était coincée dans sa gorge, alors qu'elle était à la barre des témoins. « Oui. »

« Etes-vous paralysée à cause de ce même accident ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous êtes le seul tuteur de votre fils depuis cet accident, est-ce correct ? »

Emily hocha la tête. « Oui. »

Blaine posait chaque question lentement et avec précision. Il était plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait été, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quelque chose dans le fond de son esprit lui disait que c'était parce que Kurt était là aujourd'hui, le regardant, et il voulait faire bonne impression comme si c'était la première fois que Kurt le voyait dans un tribunal. Il y avait également cette manifestation ce soir, et Blaine avait été si préoccupé par cette affaire et par Kurt qu'il avait à peine commencé à écrire son discours. Et encore, il y avait également le fait que Derek serait de retour de France tard aujourd'hui. Blaine devait aller le chercher à l'aéroport dans la soirée. Derek n'avait encore aucune idée de la situation actuelle de Blaine, ou même qui était Kurt. Blaine n'avait pas exactement hâte de tout expliquer à son petit ami.

« Quel a été votre principal boulot jusqu'à maintenant ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« J'ai été serveuse par-ci par-là, mais ça n'a jamais donné un assez bon revenu pour subvenir à tous nos besoins. Mes parents ont dû m'aidé et m'ont envoyé de l'argent, mais je me suis senti si mal qu'ils aient dû faire ça. »

« Est-ce vrai que vous avez récemment cherché un poste de relations publics à la radio 97.5 FM ? »

« Oui. »

« Quelles étaient vos qualifications pour ce poste ? »

« Je suis diplômée de Northwestern en relations publics, université qui a l'un des meilleurs département de communication du pays. Au moment de l'entretien, je retournais à l'université pour compléter mon master mais depuis, j'ai dû arrêter, n'ayant plus assez d'argent pour payer ceci e_t_ pour subvenir à mes besoins et ceux de Parker. J'ai un tas d'autres expériences dans ce métier dans d'autres radios locales ou d'émissions d'information télévisuelle. 97.5 aurait été la plus grosse station pour laquelle j'aurais jamais travaillé. »

« Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous décrire ce qu'il s'est passé durant l'entretien ? »

Emily soupira. « La personne qui m'a fait passer l'entretien semblait très sympathique au premier abord, mais je peux dire qu'il a été surpris quand il a appris que j'étais lesbienne. Je ne l'ai pas vu directement – j'étais en train de dire quelque chose à propos de Renée et de l'accident et de notre fils, et c'est comme ça qu'il a su. A partir de là, il était évident qu'il était mal à l'aise avec ça. Il ne semblait plus très intéressé ou concentré sur l'entretien ou ce que je disais. »

« Est-ce que vous avez senti que vous aviez été convaincante durant l'entretien ? »

« Je pense que oui. En toute honnêteté, je me serais engagé. »

« Avez-vous finalement eu le job ? »

Emily inspira profondément et expira avant de répondre. « Non. »

Blaine s'arrêta une nouvelle fois avant de poser la dernière question, bien que cette pause fût surtout pour donner de l'effet.

« Croyez-vous honnêtement que ce poste vous a été refusé à cause de votre orientation sexuelle ? »

La réponse d'Emily était claire et confiante. « Oui ».

Blaine se tourna pour remercier le juge. « Votre Honneur, je n'ai pas d'autres questions. »

Alors que l'avocat à la défense qui n'aimait pas Blaine faisait son chemin jusqu'à la barre pour interroger ses propres témoins, Blaine et Emily retournaient s'asseoir derrière la table des plaignants. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction des spectateurs derrière eux. Il aperçut Kurt au milieu de la foule, qui lui donna un timide sourire et un pouce levé.

…

Blaine fut heureux de voir que Kurt semblait réellement excité d'assister à la manifestation plus tard dans l'après-midi. Depuis que Kurt avait été réticent à l'idée de laisser Ellie avec quelqu'un qui n'était ni lui ni Blaine, elle était alors venue et était en sécurité. La police de Chicago avait envoyé plus d'officiers pour garder le contrôle lors de cette manifestation après la presque émeute qui avait interrompu la précédente, donc Blaine se sentait mieux de savoir que Kurt et Ellie étaient en sécurité. Emily serait là ce soir bien évidemment Blaine avait prévu de lui présenter Kurt car il ne connaissait personne d'autre.

« C'est incroyable. » dit Kurt sans voix alors qu'ils allaient tous les trois en direction de l'amphithéâtre de Grant Park. Il regarda autour de lui avec étonnement toutes les personnes agitant un drapeau multicolore de la gay pride et des panneaux _Oui à Prop21_. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça auparavant. »

Blaine sourit. « Je t'ai dit que c'était fun. »

La première chose qu'il devait faire était de trouver Nick, le représentant de GLAAD qui l'avait à la base invité pour parler à la manifestation, et lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Blaine le trouva debout devant la scène et alla lui présenter Kurt et Ellie.

« C'est ton petit ami ? » fut la première chose que Nick demanda à Blaine alors qu'il serrait la main de Kurt ?

Blaine et Kurt rougirent tous les deux. « Non, juste un ami, » expliqua Blaine. « Il vient juste de déménager de l'Ohio. »

« Ah. » Nick hocha la tête avec compréhension, puis sourit à Kurt. « Toutes mes excuses. Merci de votre venu, c'est toujours bien de voir de nouveaux visages ici pour supporter la cause. »

« Oh, aucun problème, » dit Kurt avec un timide sourire, ce qui semblait être tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ces derniers temps. « Le mouvement pour les droits des gays me porte très à cœur ? Je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour supporter ça. »

« De plus, je l'ai en quelque sorte traîné ici pour qu'il me regarde parler. » blagua Blaine, enroulant doucement un bras autour des épaules de Kurt.

Kurt leva les yeux Blaine fut légèrement distrait par comment il était adorable il n'entendit donc pas les excuses de Nick qui allait sur scène pour mettre en place certaines choses pour les discours. Kurt lui dit au revoir, puis jeta un coup d'œil pour être sûr qu'Ellie, qui lui tenait la main, allait bien.

« Il y a tellement de gens ici, » dit-elle avec étonnement. « C'est vraiment cool. »

« Je sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt lui sourit.

Blaine était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais son train de pensée fut interrompu quand il entendit quelqu'un qui n'était pas Kurt, l'appeler.

« Blaine ! Hey ! Par ici ! »

La voix familière appartenait à Emily. Elle était installée dans la première rangée, dans la section réservée aux chaises roulantes, mesure de sécurité durant la manifestation.

Blaine sourit et se tourna vers Kurt. « Viens là, je pense qu'il est temps que tu rencontres ma clientes. » Kurt était au Palais de Justice ce matin, mais Blaine ne l'avait pas présenté à Emily à cause de la folle agitation au tribunal. Il avait, cependant, dit à Emily tout à propos de Kurt et de sa situation, la précédente après-midi quand ils avaient été mangé ensemble. Emily n'était plus seulement sa cliente, mais elle devenait également son amie.

« Je suis tellement content que vous vous rencontriez enfin, » dit Blaine en souriant après qu'ils aient fait leur chemin jusqu'à Emily. « Kurt Hummel, Emily Jade. Emily Jade, Kurt Hummel. »

« Salut, Kurt. » dit Emily avec le sourire alors qu'elle serrait la main de Kurt. « Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Blaine m'a tellement parlé de toi. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer aussi. » Kurt lui retourna son sourire. « Blaine m'a beaucoup parlé de toi également. »

« Oh, j'espère qu'il n'a pas trop parler de moi, » dit Emily. « Ce que tu as traversé est tellement plus important. Je suis désolé d'entendre tout ça. Comment vas-tu ? »

Kurt hocha humblement la tête. « Merci. Je vais un peu mieux chaque jour. Maintenant que nous sommes sortis de là, je suis content d'avoir finalement une réelle chance de recommencer ma vie. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, puis regarda de nouveau Emily. « C'est ma fille, Ellie. Elle a six ans. »

« Salut. » dit timidement Ellie, en secouant légèrement sa main.

Emily se pencha en avant sur sa chaise et fit un sourire amical à la fille de Kurt. « Salut, Ellie, » dit-elle doucement. « J'ai un petit garçon à peine plus jeune que toi. »

« Oh, ouai, » dit Blaine. « Où est Parker ? » Il avait rencontré le fils d'Emily à d'autres occasions.

« Il est chez sa Grand-mère et son Grand-père » expliqua Emily. « Mes parents vivent à Evanston, donc ils font les baby sitters quand j'en ai besoin. »

Kurt allait dire quelque chose mais ensuite la voix soudaine de quelqu'un sur la scène se fit entendre dans tout l'amphithéâtre. Cela prit un moment à Blaine pour réaliser que c'était Nick qui souhaitait la bienvenue à tout le monde à la manifestation.

« Je dois y aller. Je devrais sûrement être en coulisse. » Dit-il à Kurt, Emily et Ellie. « Je vois vous plus tard. »

« Bonne chance ! » lui lança gaiement Emily.

« Même si tu n'en as pas besoin ! » dit Kurt en réponse.

Emily se mit à rire. « Il n'en a vraiment pas besoin. »

Blaine sourit alors qu'il se tourna pour s'éloigner d'eux, content de voir qu'ils s'entendaient déjà. C'était agréable de voir Kurt se faire une nouvelle amie.

…

Kurt regarda dans l'expectative alors que Blaine prenait le micro. Il devait allonger son cou pour voir depuis là où il était mais il s'en fichait. L'ensemble de l'amphithéâtre était dans un silence de mort alors qu'ils attendaient de voir ce que Blaine allait faire au même moment.

« Hey, tout le monde, je suis Blaine, » dit-il avec désinvolture, comme s'il se présentait à un nouvel ami et non à une foule de milliers de personnes.

« Je viens juste d'avoir 27 ans. Je suis avocat mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis dans le business tout le temps. J'aime m'amuser aussi. » Cela fit rire la foule. Kurt et Emily se sourirent mutuellement.

« Je n'ai pas une tonne de temps libre mais quand je peux, j'aime jouer de la guitare et regarder le football. Parfois, j'écris mes propres musiques. Je suis de l'Ohio, donc naturellement je suis un grand fan des Buckeyes. O-H…. ! »

« I-O ! » cria Kurt en réponse avec quelques autres membres de l'auditoire qui devaient être du même état et donc connaissaient cette devise.

Blaine attendit quelques secondes que la foule se calme après ce petit moment d'excitation.

« Je suis gay. » dit-il nonchalamment après un court silence. « Sur la base de ce que je vous ai dit avant, vous n'avez pas à changer d'opinion sur moi. Parce qu'être gay, avec toutes ces choses dont celles que je n'ai pas mentionnées, est tout simplement une part de ce que je suis. »

Encore une fois, il fit une pause pour donner un effet.

« J'aimerais me marier un jour, » ajouta-t-il avec nonchalance. « J'aimerais avoir un mariage et une belle cérémonie. Je pense que ce serait vraiment incroyable de partager quelque chose comme ça avec l'homme que j'aime. »

Le cœur de Kurt se stoppa lorsqu'il réalisa que le regard de Blaine vacillait vers lui alors qu'il disait ce passage.

Blaine haussa les épaules après une autre pause. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal de vouloir ça. Si quelqu'un ici voit quelque chose de mal avec ce que je dis, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, dites-le moi tout de suite. »

Tout était silencieux. Personne ne parlait. Le cœur de Kurt se gonflait de fierté.

« Personne ici ne semble avoir de problème avec ça. » Blaine hocha lentement la tête. « C'est bon à savoir. Maintenant, corrigez-moi si j'ai faux, mais cela veut dire que vous allez tous voter oui à la proposition 21 ? »

_Maintenant_ la foule fit du bruit alors que tout le monde explosait avec enthousiasme.

« Très bien, cool. » dit Blaine alors que le bruit s'apaisait. « J'aime voir ça. Mais je suis juste un gars. Je suis debout ici, représentant des millions d'autres gars – et filles – juste comme moi, qui sont légalement interdit d'épouser la personne qu'ils aiment. C'est le moment de mettre fin à ça. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

La réponse enthousiaste fut plus forte que la précédente.

Blaine sourit. « Ça sonne bien pour moi. Merci »

La foule fit une standing ovation alors qu'il sortait de la scène. Kurt aimait penser que c'est lui qui applaudissait le plus fort. Le discours de Blaine avait été court mais puissant, et Kurt se serait damné si son meilleur ami n'était pas devenu involontairement le leader de l'ensemble de ce mouvement.

…

Blaine parla à quelques journalistes après la manifestation avant de partir ramener Kurt et Ellie à l'appartement. Il n'avait même pas le temps de venir à l'étage avec eux parce que Derek lui avait envoyé un message il y a quelques minutes pour dire que son avion avait atterri et savoir si Blaine pouvait aller le chercher à O'Hare.

Alors Blaine le fit. Quand il se mit sur le trottoir en face de l'aéroport, Derek était déjà là à l'attendre avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Salut. » Derek semblait fatigué mais heureux alors qu'il montait du côté passager. Il donna à Blaine un rapide baiser. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Blaine n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à dire _tu m'as manqué aussi_. Il sourit à son petit ami alors qu'il conduisait hors du trottoir. « Comment était l'Europe ? »

« Oh, c'était incroyable, mais je n'ai pas pu voir autant de sites que je l'aurais voulu. » expliqua Derek avec un soupir. « Ils te font travailler et t'envoient à des réunions et des séminaires sans savoir ce que tu vas faire. »

Blaine fit un sourire d'excuse. « Je suis désolé d'entendre ça. » dit-il à Derek.

Ils continuèrent de parler alors que Blaine conduisait Derek à son appartement, où il avait laissé sa voiture. Pendant tout ce temps, Blaine fit le point pour éviter tout ce qui pouvait conduire au sujet Kurt inutilement. Mais quand ils furent de retour à l'immeuble de Blaine et qu'il se mit à sa place de parking habituelle, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'éviter. Derek l'apprendrait tôt ou tard, et Blaine préférait que ce soit tôt.

« Derek, il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de te parler » dit Blaine avec prudence après qu'il éteignait le moteur.

Derek haussa les épaules. « Vas-y »

« Il y a un ami à moi, » dit Blaine lentement. « Son nom est Kurt Hummel. Il vient juste de déménager de l'Ohio pour ici avec sa fille pour partir loin de l'abus et de la violence auxquels ils faisaient face chez eux. Il est resté avec moi toute la semaine et il va vivre avec moi pendant un moment. Je pensais que tu méritais de le savoir. »

Derek fut silencieux pendant un long moment. Blaine lui laissa un moment pour avaler tout ça.

« Elle le battait tellement qu'il a dû déménager ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Blaine secoua la tête. « Non. Pas _elle_. Son conjoint violent est un homme. Kurt est gay. »

Les yeux de Derek s'élargirent. Blaine pouvait dire qu'il était surpris par ça.

« C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, je le connais depuis le lycée. » dit Blaine doucement. « C'est l'un des seuls endroits où ils sont en sécurité, donc je les ai invité à venir vivre avec moi. »

Derek le regarda fixement pendant un long moment avant de parler.

« Je n'y crois pas. » dit-il calmement. « Tu as un autre homme qui vit avec toi – qui joue dans la même équipe que toi, en plus – et en attendant je suis allé dans cette putain de _France_ avec absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. » Il fit claquer sa ceinture de sécurité avec colère. « Et pourquoi tu me dis ça juste maintenant ? »

« Derek, je pensais que ce serait trop difficile de l'expliquer au téléphone, » plaida Blaine. « Je pensais que tu comprendrais. Lui et sa fille ont dû traverser tant de choses. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, _essaye_ de comprendre. » Il s'arrêta un moment. « Ils sont juste à l'étage, si tu veux les rencontrer. »

Derek ouvrit la porte. « Non, merci. » se moqua-t-il. « J'étais juste assis dans un avion pendant quatorze heures, et tu me surprends avec _ça_. Je pense que je vais attendre une autre fois pour rencontrer _Kurt Hummel_. »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et marcha en colère vers là où il avait laissé sa voiture le jour où il avait conduit ici pour que Blaine l'emmène à l'aéroport. Blaine regarda fixement le pare-brise devant lui en se demandant ce qu'il avait obtenu.

…

Kurt trouvait ça bizarre que les cauchemars n'aient pas tout de suite commencé après qu'il ait quitté Dave. Pourtant, il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il en eut un cette nuit-là.

La première nuit qu'il avait dormi ici, il avait effectivement eu un agréable rêve où Blaine rentrait en lui et lui donnait de doux baisers de bonne nuit sur le front. Mais chaque nuit depuis, il faisait toujours le même exact cauchemar.

Il était toujours dans sa voiture, et Ellie toujours sur la banquette arrière et il conduisait toujours sur une route totalement déserte. Puis, à l'improviste, il pouvait voir un pickup familier le gagnant dans son rétroviseur. Au même moment, l'aiguille de la jauge d'essence courait immédiatement vers le bas et la voiture de Kurt se stoppait au milieu de la route. Il essayait désespérément de verrouiller les portes, mais en vain. La F-150 venait toujours se garer à côté de lui, et Dave en sortait et tirait Kurt de sa voiture. Il commençait à battre Kurt pour l'avoir quitter et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il entendait sa fille crier sur la banquette arrière, terrifiée de ce qu'elle voyait.

Kurt se réveillait, comme d'habitude, au milieu de la nuit en sueur et des larmes coulant sur son visage. Les yeux grands ouverts, il mordait le coin de son oreiller pour ne pas crier.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, je reprends hélas la fac demain, mais je vais essayer de ne plus vous laisser autant de temps sans nouveau chapitre. **

**Bisous bisous. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et voilà le chapitre 9, j'ai réussi à le traduire à temps pour vous le poster un tout petit peu plus d'une semaine après le chapitre 8. J'ai profité de mes temps libres pour m'avancer et j'ai même traduis pendant certains cours magistraux un peu ennuyeux que j'avais xD Bref, assez parlé de moi, passons maintenant aux RAR :**

**Oiselu : Voilà une nouvelle dose de bonheur ^^ ce chapitre est vraiment pas mal. Le 10 (que je suis actuellement en train de traduire) est encore mieux. Le 11, encore encore mieux. Bref ça monte crescendo VIVA KLAINE ! XD Et ne soit pas triste pour Derek, serieux vraiment pas (ouai je déteste ce gars et j'ai mes raisons mdr) S'il pouvait aller se faire voir très très très loin ça arrangerait bien les affaires du futur Klaine. A très bientôt j'espère ;)**

**Carole97400 : Hey ! merci merci, je pense qu'à partir de ce chapitre tu vas aimer de plus en plus ;)**

**The Nymph' Chris : Haha qui aurait cru qu'une Lorraine comme moi et en plus qui s'appelle Lorraine lirait ma traduction. Je peux presque dire « que le monde est petit ! » Pour ma part, je vis toujours en Lorraine, je suis née à Nancy et voilà XD Bon j'ai assez blablaté, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ^^**

**ChouPiThi : Merci pour ta review 3**

**Klaainer : Oui désolé, mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes qui font que j'ai pris énormément de retard dans la traduction. Mais me revoilà, par contre je ne promets pas que la publication sera ultra régulière. Pour le moment je n'ai pas énormément de boulot à la fac mais ça ne saurait tarder. Ça n'empêchera pas le fait que je ferais tout mon possible pour vous poster la suite. J'ai déjà traduit 60% du chapitre 10 là. Et pour Derek, ça serait moi il serait déjà pu là depuis longtemps mais je ne suis que la traductrice. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la fin du couple Derek Blaine est proche, ça ne voudra pas pour autant dire qu'on ne le reverra plus jamais malheureusement ^^ **

Chapitre 9

_Certains le connaissent comme l'avocat défendant Emily Jade dans ce qui est sans doute le procès de la décennie pour la communauté gay. Certains le connaissent comme l'homme qui est allé sur scène lors de la manifestation de soutien à la Proposition 21 il y a de ça deux semaines et qui a chanté un impromptu « Man of the Mirror » pour calmer la foule exaspérante. Certains le connaissent pour ces deux choses. Peu importe. Il ne peut être soutenu que dans la campagne pour les droits des gays, Blaine Anderson, 1m76, avocat à la cour, a une grande prestance. _

_Donc qui est-il, alors, et pourquoi a-t-il prit l'initiative de devenir leader de ce mouvement tout seul ?_

_Anderson, 27 ans, a beaucoup de choses pour lui. Jeune, beau, pimpant et amical, il pourrait facilement être considéré comme un modèle local pour la communauté gay. Il est avocat chez Carter & Perry depuis seulement six mois et il est déjà l'avocat le plus éminent de la société. Il a grandi à Westerville, dans l'Ohio, une banlieue de Colombus et a été diplômé de la Dalton Académie._

_Après le lycée, Anderson a commencé un diplôme de droit à l'université de l'Ohio à Columbus. Avec le recul, il admet qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé être dans une telle position de force quand il était à l'école de droit._

_« Cela n'a jamais été quelque chose que j'avais prévu de faire » déclare Anderson. « Je ne me suis jamais assis là, tout en étudiant pour mon examen du barreau, en pensant 'Je vais essayer de faire tomber l'homophobie une bonne fois pour toute'. Le mouvement des droits des gays a toujours été spécial pour moi, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais dans une position comme celle-ci, où j'en suis leader. »_

_Mais il a suffi d'un seul mail de Jade, qui demandait à Anderson de la défendre dans un procès pour discrimination contre la station de radio 97.5 FM. Jade, qui est ouvertement gay et qui doit se déplacer en fauteuil roulant, croit qu'on lui a refusé le poste à cause de son orientation sexuelle. _

_« A la seconde où j'ai entendu l'affaire d'Emily, je savais que je voulais la défendre. » dit Anderson. « Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit. Je ne connaissais pas tout, mais je pense que c'est l'affaire que j'attendais depuis toujours à partir du moment où j'avais décidé d'être avocat. »_

_Quant à ses actions le 14 Février à la manifestation à Grant Park, Anderson dit qu'il a agi sur un coup de tête._

_« Je voulais que personne ne soit blessé et j'étais effrayé que cela arrive. S'il y a bien quelque chose en laquelle j'ai toujours cru, c'est au pouvoir de la musique. Donc je suis arrivé là et j'ai chanté. » Déclare Anderson._

_« Ce que Blaine a fait à demander une énorme quantité de courage, » déclare le représentant de GLAAD de Chicago, Nick Goldberg. « J'ai tout de suite pensé, 'ce gars-là pourrait finir par diriger l'ensemble du mouvement.' »_

_Anderson, qui était le soliste principal du glee club de son lycée, a reçu une formidable ovation du public après sa performance impromptue. Goldberg lui a ensuite demandé de parler à la manifestation suivante qui a eu lieu ce week-end. _

_Alors, pourquoi fait-il ça ?_

_« Après qu'Emily m'ait demandé de la défendre dans cette affaire, j'ai été tellement touché que j'ai profité de l'occasion et que j'y ai couru. » dit Anderson. « Pourquoi s'arrêter là ? Je suis venu à la conclusion que je voulais me lancer dans ce mouvement avec tout mon cœur et toute mon âme, et je ne me reposerais pas tant que chaque personne célibataire de ce pays puisse se marier avec la personne qu'elle aime. »_

_Quand nous lui posons la question s'il pourrait se lancer en politique, Anderson nous répond qu'il n'en est pas sûr._

_« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je veux être un politicien, » dit-il. « Peut-être un jour, mais pas maintenant. J'aime être avocat. A l'heure actuelle, je pense que c'est pour moi la meilleure façon de faire la différence. »_

Kurt sourit alors qu'il refermait la _Tribune_ à la première page. Il souriait encore quand Blaine entra dans la cuisine pour se verser sa tasse de café du matin.

« Est-ce que je dois avoir envie de savoir ? » blagua Blaine, en reconnaissant le sourire méchant de Kurt.

« Il y a un article sur toi là-dedans. » Kurt poussa l'édition papier du dimanche sur la table du petit déjeuner vers Blaine quand il s'assit. « En première page. Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'ils t'avaient interviewé après la manifestation. »

« Je sais, je sais. » admit Blaine alors qu'il feuilletait le papier. « Je ne t'ai pas non plus dit que j'ai eu un coup de téléphone de Dan Savage la nuit dernière. »

Kurt le regarda avec excitation. « Le gars qui a commencé la campagne It Gets Better ? »

Blaine ne pouvait contenir son sourire. « Il est en contact avec des gars du Trevor Project pour faire un concert au profit de cette association pour la sensibilisation à l'intimidation homophobe, ici même à Chicago. Il va y avoir des artistes renommés là-bas, mais ils veulent en vedette des artistes locaux également, et il m'a demandé d'y participer. »

Kurt sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Il savait que c'était exactement le type de chose que Blaine avait toujours voulu faire, et ici il avait la chance de le faire.

« Oh mon dieu, Blaine, c'est merveilleux ! » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son ami. « S'il te plaît, dit moi que tu as dit oui. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai dit oui. » dit Blaine. « C'est ce week-end, et il s'excuse pour prévenir si tard, mais je lui ai dit que je m'en fichais. Ce juge pour l'affaire d'Emily ne vient jamais au tribunal pendant deux, trois jours après que la dernière séance ait été ajournée donc je sais que j'ai du temps libre pour en tirer quelque chose ensemble car je ne pense pas que je vais devoir aller au tribunal tous les jours. »

Kurt se pencha sur la table vers Blaine, visiblement intéressé par tout ce que l'autre homme disait. « Combien de chansons, penses-tu chanter ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr. » dit Blaine. « Il va y avoir beaucoup d'artistes locaux là-bas, donc je pense qu'il dira que nous avons chacun cinq ou six musiques différentes pour être sûr que tout le monde ait le temps de performer. C'est comme un événement sur une seule journée, mais ils veulent donner à autant d'artistes une chance de performer autant que possible. »

« C'est tellement excitant. » Kurt se fichait de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Dommage que les journalistes de la _Tribune_ ne savaient pas ça au moment où le papier est allé en rédaction. Ils auraient pu ajouter ça à leur liste de tes très nombreux accomplissements. » Sourit-il.

« Oh, ouai, comment était l'article ? » Blaine, qui avait fini de feuilleter la page des sports, lui demanda. « Je ne l'ai pas lu. »

« C'était très bien » lui dit Kurt. « Certaines des choses que tu as dites m'ont vraiment fait réfléchir. »

« Vraiment ? » Blaine jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le journal pour voir Kurt. « Comme quoi ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Un peu tous les trucs que tu as dit à propos de faire une différence. Cela m'a fait penser à peut-être tenter ma chance pour ce poste à Buckley Middle School. Je crois au pouvoir de la musique, aussi, Blaine. Je pense que ce serait merveilleux d'utiliser ce cadeau pour aider ces enfants d'une manière très spéciale. »

Blaine pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il pensait à ça. « Je dois admettre, je n'ai pas été un grand fan de l'idée dans un premier temps. Mais je commence à vraiment aimer ton processus de pensée dans tout cela. Ces enfants ont vécu des choses assez rudes et je pense que tu pourrais être exactement ce dont ils ont besoin pour apporter un peu de lumière dans leur vie. »

Kurt lui donna un petit sourire plein d'espoir. « Vraiment ? Tu penses que je pourrais illuminer leurs vies ? » Et il eut un petit rire en reprenant les mots de Blaine.

« Je le pense vraiment. » Blaine hocha la tête. « Je pense que tu dois faire ça. »

…

Naturellement, Kurt avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour prendre une telle décision importante, donc Blaine avait directement accepté de l'accompagné aux bureaux du district scolaire de Chicago pour se renseigner sur le travail. C'était un dimanche, donc les bureaux étaient ouverts qu'une partie de l'après-midi, mais Blaine avait sa journée entière de libre. Après qu'ils aient fini de manger leur petit déjeuner, lui, Kurt et Ellie – qui ne quittait jamais les yeux de Kurt à part quand elle dormait ou qu'elle était à l'école – étaient sur la route vers les bureaux du district.

Ils furent accueillis à l'entrée de l'immeuble par une femme forte et afro-américaine qui ne semblait pas dans son meilleur jour. Elle était assise derrière un bureau et parlait au téléphone, mais mit fin à sa conversation avec la personne à l'autre bout du fil, « Je vous rappelle, » et elle raccrocha.

« Je peux vous aider ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

Blaine pouvait dire que Kurt était nerveux. Il posa une main sur le bas du dos de l'autre homme et le regarda pour le rassurer.

« Salut, mon nom est Kurt Hummel, » dit-il avec des petits tremblements dans la voix. « Je suis intéressé par le poste de professeur de musique à Buckley Middle School. »

La femme derrière le bureau le regarda longuement avant de montrer d'un geste les chaises vides devant son bureau. « Venez et asseyez-vous. »

Quand ils furent tous les trois assis, la femme prit un moment pour regarder Blaine avant de laisser son visage se fendre d'un sourire

« Je vous connais, » dit-elle. « Vous êtes Blaine Anderson, cet avocat, j'ai lu quelque chose sur vous dans le journal ce matin. »

« Oui, Madame, c'est moi. » dit Blaine poliment. « Je voulais juste venir ici aujourd'hui et soutenir mon ami Kurt. »

« C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. » lui répondit-elle, tournant son attention vers Kurt. « Vous voulez vraiment des renseignements pour ce poste ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Oui. J'y ai beaucoup pensé, et je pense que ce serait une belle opportunité de faire une différence dans la vie de ces enfants. J'ai enseigné la musique pendant trois ans en Ohio – je viens juste d'emménager ici, ce mois-ci – et j'adore ça. Ça me manque également. J'aimerais prendre un boulot que j'aime et vraiment faire quelque chose de différent. »

Blaine n'avait pas manqué la façon dont la voix de Kurt était étranglée par l'émotion quand il parlait. A ce moment-là, il savait que Kurt était à 100 pourcent sérieux avec ça.

« Mon fils aîné va à Buckley, » dit solennellement la femme derrière son bureau. « Je suis mère célibataire élevant quatre enfants. Mon mari était un ivrogne et un mauvais payeur qui me frappait moi et mes enfants avant que je prenne les enfants et que nous partions de là. Tous les enfants à Buckley sont comme ça, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? Ils ont tous vécu des choses rudes. Certains ont des situations pires que celle de mes enfants. » Elle fit une pause. « Mr Hummel, vous réalisez ce que vous êtes sur le point de faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur de Blaine se brisa alors qu'il voyait un éclair de douleur dans les yeux de Kurt avant qu'il ne parle.

« Je sais, » dit-il doucement. « Et je compatis avec vous. J'ai récemment quitté mon compagnon violent – enfin, nous l'avons quitté. » Il sourit à Ellie. « C'est ma fille, Ellie. »

Ellie sourit timidement. « Salut »

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer chérie. » Dit la femme à Ellie avec un sourire, avant de regarder de nouveau Kurt et Blaine. « Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Leandra Simmons. »

Kurt sourit. « Ravie de vous rencontrer également. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Cependant, je pense que la principale raison pour laquelle j'aimerais avoir ce poste est parce que tous ces enfants qui vont à cette école ne viennent pas dans les meilleures circonstances. Je serais capable de répondre à un grand nombre de questions à propos de la violence familiale. Et… Et je serais capable de partager ce cadeau qu'est la musique avec eux, peut-être les aider à oublier leur problèmes une fois dans la journée, en classe… Je n'en voudrais pas plus. »

Leandra hocha lentement la tête. « Vous avez un vrai grand cœur pour les considérer comme quelque chose comme ça, Mr Hummel. »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Kurt. » insista-t-il poliment.

« Kurt, » répéta-t-elle. « Bien. Buckley veut commencer une chorale ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne connais pas les détails, je m'excuse. Cela serait une classe de chorale, de ce que j'ai compris, et je pense qu'ils veulent que les enfants soient capables d'apprendre à lire la musique et d'autres trucs comme ça, aussi. Vous pouvez faire ça ? »

« Absolument » confirma Kurt avec un hochement de tête.

« Merci de faire ça, » dit sincèrement Leandra. « Je pense que ça peut vraiment être bon pour ces enfants d'avoir quelque chose comme ça et vous êtes la première personne qui a de l'intérêt dans ce poste. Pour commencer, nous allons devoir regarder vos antécédents, et puis-je avoir vos coordonnées pour que je puisse vous joindre pour un entretien ? »

Blaine remarqua quelque chose de différent chez Kurt alors qu'il écrivait son numéro de téléphone à Leandra. Sa posture était parfaitement droite – non pas que Kurt se tenait mal – et il parlait avec une confiance renouvelée dans sa voix.

« Merci beaucoup. » dit Leandra, serrant la main de Kurt alors qu'ils s'étaient levés pour partir. « Je vous tiens au courant. » Elle serra également la main de Blaine. « Ravie de vous avoir rencontré également, Mr Anderson. Je pense que vous faites de bonnes choses. Faire une différence. Vous l'êtes tous les deux. »

Ils la remercièrent tous les deux alors qu'ils se tournaient pour quitter le bureau. Blaine n'avait jamais senti une envie aussi forte de prendre la main de Kurt, mais il se força à résister. Il savait qu'ensemble, ils accompliraient bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient rêvé.

...

Kurt ne fut pas surpris ce soir-là quand Ellie lui demanda de lui chanter une chanson avant qu'elle n'aille dormir. Il faisait ça tous les soirs depuis qu'ils avaient emménager chez Blaine parce qu'il savait que ça la faisait se sentir mieux mais s'il devait être honnête, chanter _lui_ apporté le même réconfort. Il aimait le sentiment de liberté qui l'envahissait complétement quand il chantait. La chanson qu'il choisit cette nuit en particulier pouvait être interprétée de différentes façons, et il le savait, mais il pensait que cela pourrait s'adapter un peu à sa propre situation.

Il commença doucement, calmement, ne regardant pas Ellie mais regardant avec nostalgie l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Step one, you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came. »

Alors qu'il commençait le premier couplet, Kurt cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi chanter à Ellie chaque nuit lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais il le faisait.

« Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life. »

Kurt souhaitait avoir un piano ici. Parfois, il trouvait que ça l'aidait de jouer alors qu'il chantait, parce que l'instrument lui donnait les sens tangibles de la musique alors que ses doigts dansaient sur les notes. Mais peu importe. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait, était sa voix.

« Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life. »

Ellie avait sommeil, mais écoutait attentivement, comme toujours. Peu importe si elle était fatiguée, elle restait toujours éveillée tant que Kurt n'avait pas fini la chanson entière.

« As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or h'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life. »

Il répéta le refrain autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à la fin de la chanson et termina doucement en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas encore pleuré, mais il pouvait toujours sentir les larmes retenues derrière ses paupières.

« Papa ? » questionna Ellie.

Kurt ouvrit ses yeux. « Oui, chérie ? »

Ellie bailla. « Je pense que c'est bien pour toi que tu enseignes de nouveau. » murmura-t-elle, endormie. « Tu as une jolie voix. Tu peux aider les enfants de cette mauvaise école à avoir une jolie voix, également. »

« Buckley n'est pas une mauvaise école. » La corrigea doucement Kurt. « C'est une école très différente de ce que tu avais pour habitude à Lincoln et Friendship Valley, oui. Mais les enfants qui y sont ont vécu des moments difficiles, et ils n'y peuvent rien. Je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour _les_ aider. »

« Je pense toujours que c'est bien. » Elle s'assit et enroula ses bras autour du buste de Kurt pour lui donner un câlin avant de se coucher sur le dos. « Je suis fatiguée. Je t'aime Papa. »

Kurt se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Je t'aime aussi, sucre d'orge. Fait de beaux rêves. »

Il éteignit la lumière alors qu'il quittait la chambre et qu'il fermait doucement la porte derrière lui. Quand il alla dans sa propre chambre, les larmes qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait chanté finirent par couler.

Ce n'était pas juste. Il avait finalement échappé à Dave, et il causait _toujours_ autant de souffrance à Kurt. Oui, Kurt savait que Dave s'était mis dedans tout seul. Il avait eu un appel l'informant de ce fait le matin après qu'il soit arrivé ici à Chicago. Il y aurait également une audience de mise en accusation à laquelle Dave serait plaidé coupable. Blaine avait dit à Kurt que bien qu'il avait le droit d'être présent à la mise en accusation et de témoigner, il n'était pas tenu de le faire. Kurt décida de laisser passer. Etre à la mise en accusation voudrait dire conduire jusqu'en Ohio, chose qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas de faire. Cela voudrait dire revoir Dave aussi, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas non plus.

Kurt ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui donc il se tenait devant le miroir qui était derrière la porte. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son propre reflet alors qu'il enlevait son t-shirt blanc par-dessus sa tête et qu'il retirait son pantalon de flanelle et laissa tout tomber au sol. Il se força à regarder son corps dans toute sa splendeur meurtri et brisé.

Il se sentait tellement laid. Les ecchymoses avaient un peu disparut depuis qu'il les avait eu, mais elles étaient toujours là, clairement visibles. Kurt avait l'impression qu'elles ne partiraient jamais. Aucun homme ne voudrait de lui comme ça… Qui voudrait s'allonger à côté d'un corps couvert d'hideuses cicatrices ? Il avait besoin de commencer tous les nouveaux aspects de sa vie, également trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour tout ce qu'il était, mais ce serait un peu difficile compte tenu de l'état actuel de son corps. Il pourrait tourner la page dans toutes les autres parties de sa vie mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un qui voudrait être avec lui. Kurt décida d'accepter le fait qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie seul. Blaine allait gagner l'approbation de la Proposition 21 et tout ça deviendrait légal et il se marierait avec Derek en espérant qu'il soit encore ami avec Kurt, qui lui serait seul.

C'est exactement comme ça que ça allait fonctionner. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à Blaine soudainement, de cette façon ?

Tout d'un coup, il y eu un coup frappé à sa porte de chambre fermée, accompagné par une douce voix.

« Kurt ? Je peux entrer ? »

C'était Blaine. _Merde_. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se rhabiller, donc il courut à travers la chambre vers son lit et mit les couvertures au-dessus de lui.

« Oui, rentre ! » Dit Kurt dans un souffle. Sa voix fut plus aiguë que d'habitude, un signe évident qu'il était nerveux.

Blaine ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le pyjama que portait habituellement Kurt était sur le sol mais il se força d'arrêter de penser aux possibles implications de ce fait et regarda plutôt Kurt.

« Je voulais juste te dire que tu as chanté merveilleusement bien à Ellie là maintenant. » dit-il doucement. « Je t'ai encore entendu. Tu es _toujours_ merveilleux. »

« Merci » dit humblement Kurt avec un petit sourire. « Ca l'aide à mieux dormir, donc je suis heureux de le faire. »

« C'est mignon de ta part de faire ça pour elle. » dit Blaine. « Et je voulais te dire aussi bonne nuit. »

Il se rapprocha plus près du lit et sourit à Kurt, mais son sourire se fana immédiatement quand il captura du regard les ecchymoses sur le haut du torse nu de Kurt. Evidemment, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre Kurt et Dave, mais voir un signe visible de cet abus était quelque chose de complétement différent.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Kurt, qui avait de toute évidence remarqué que Blaine était distrait.

« Kurt…, » La voix de Blaine tremblait. Il s'assit doucement au bord du lit de Kurt.

« Tu as des ecchymoses. » finit-il stupidement.

« Je sais, » dit Kurt doucement. « J'ai un tas d'ecchymoses. »

Il s'assit lentement et poussa les couvertures un peu plus bas sur son buste. Son dos, cependant, était couvert de beaucoup d'ecchymoses bleues et noires et complétement exposé à Blaine.

Blaine regardait avec horreur les blessures qui émaillées la belle peau pâle de Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un ait pu faire ça, spécialement à quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que Kurt, qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

« Je déteste mon corps » dit Kurt dans murmure étouffé par les larmes. « Je déteste le fait que je ressemble à ça à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait. Je déteste… Je _le_ déteste. »

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait eu envie de dire depuis longtemps maintenant. Il avait abandonné et il laissa tomber ses larmes sur son visage.

« Shhh, » murmura doucement Blaine. « Ça va. Tu vas bien. » Il tendit la main vers le dos blessé de Kurt mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

« Kurt ? »

« Oui ? » demanda faiblement Kurt.

« Je vais te toucher. C'est ok ? »

Blaine avait touché Kurt depuis qu'il était ici – des étreintes occasionnelles et des mains serrées mais ça c'était quelque chose d'autre de complétement différent. Quelque chose dans ce genre de toucher qui paraissait plus intime. La main de Blaine tremblait encore dans l'air.

Kurt hocha la tête. « Oui. » dit-il doucement. « Je suppose que si je laisse quelqu'un me toucher comme ça de nouveau, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi. Je te fais confiance. »

Sa voix se brisa, mais seulement ses larmes coulaient. Blaine savait ce qu'il pensait.

« Je ne te blesserais jamais » promit-il à Kurt à voix basse avant de poser sa main dans le dos de Kurt.

Kurt prit une respiration tremblante et il tremblait un tant soit peu sous le toucher de Blaine. Il savait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le monde à qui il ferait autant confiance. Blaine était l'unique personne à qui il laisserait voir ses ecchymoses et le toucher comme il était en train de le faire. La main de Blaine passait lentement dans son dos à plusieurs reprises et Kurt trouvait ça apaisant. En fait, il aimait la sensation.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » murmura Blaine.

« Vulnérable » admit Kurt. « Très très vulnérable. Mais dans une bonne voie. C'est comme si je commençais enfin à mettre un terme à ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je me sens beaucoup en sécurité avec toi. »

Blaine ralentit le mouvement de sa main une fois que Kurt eut dit cela.

« J'ai bien plus. » murmura Kurt après quelques secondes de silence.

Blaine éloigna sa main du dos de Kurt et regarda Kurt repousser davantage les couvertures de sur lui. Son torse était complétement exposé à Blaine, dont le cœur s'arrêta quelques instants quand il réalisa soudainement que Kurt _était _probablement nu. Il se demanda brièvement ce que Kurt faisait ici avant qu'il n'arrive.

Son torse semblait être dans le même état que son dos. Avec un regard muet, Blaine leva la main timidement vers Kurt, qui hocha la tête. Blaine plaça sa main sur le torse de Kurt et la fit courir tout le long jusqu'à la couverture qui recouvrait le bas de son corps. La peau de Kurt était incroyablement douce, et Blaine ne manqua pas la façon dont Kurt tremblait quand le pouce de Blaine effleura son téton.

Blaine remonta sa main sur la poitrine de Kurt et le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il lui disait ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire depuis, en fait, le lycée.

« Tu es beau, Kurt, » déclara Blaine doucement mais fermement.

Kurt avait l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter brutalement. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Soudainement, il sentit l'inexplicable besoin d'être juste _à côté _de Blaine, parce qu'il savait que Blaine, de toute évidence, se souciait de lui vraiment beaucoup et qu'il ne le blesserait jamais. D'ailleurs, il faisait encore le même terrible rêve chaque nuit…

« Blaine, p-puis-je… » il s'arrêta, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen décent de le demander, « dormir avec toi cette nuit ? Dans ton lit ? Je resterais de l'autre côté, je veux juste être proche de toi, et j'ai fait des cauchemars… »

Blaine était à demi tenté de dire à Kurt qu'il était la bienvenue pour dormir du même côté du lit que lui – l'enfer, Blaine voulait même qu'il se blottisse contre lui – mais il ne voulait pas venir à ça trop rapidement. Pourtant, il n'était pas question de refuser la requête de Kurt.

« Absolument » dit-il doucement, se levant du lit. « Je vais juste me brosser les dents. Vient quand tu es prêt. »

…

Kurt alla dans la chambre de Blaine quelques minutes plus tard, habillé du même t-shirt blanc et du même pantalon de pyjama que Blaine avait vu sur le sol de sa chambre. Blaine essaya de ne pas penser au fait que Kurt était nu plutôt et que maintenant il allait dormir dans le même lit que lui et il se frappa mentalement pour avoir eu en tête tous les fantasmes dont il rêvait depuis le lycée, parce que Kurt avait ces putains de _blessures_ sur tout son magnifique corps. Ça c'était important. Le boulot de Blaine était de réconforter Kurt et c'était tout. Kurt n'était pas venu ici à la recherche d'un nouveau petit copain.

« Merci, » dit sincèrement Kurt alors qu'il se glissait sur le côté du lit opposé à Blaine. « Je suis désolé si ça te met mal à l'aise. Si tu veux me dire de dormir sur le sol à n'importe quelle moment, fait le et dit le. Je veux juste être proche de quelqu'un quand je me réveillerais en criant en plein milieu de la nuit. »

« Non, non, tu peux rester ici. » dit Blaine avec un sourire rassurant. « Ça me va totalement. Je comprends. »

« Merci » dit encore une fois Kurt.

Blaine leva la main pour éteindre la lumière de sa table de nuit. « Bonne nuit, Kurt. »

« Bonne nuit Blaine, » était la réponse étouffée de Kurt. Il était face à Blaine, de l'autre côté du lit, les couvertures tirées jusqu'en haut. Blaine le regarda un moment avant de décider qu'il devait probablement se tourner et essayer de dormir également.

…

Ca arriva. Kurt ne fut pas surpris mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas terrifié.

Il se réveilla en criant, comme il l'avait prédit. Immédiatement une paire de bras fut autour de lui, le serrant fort, et Kurt cria plus fort.

« Shh, Kurt, c'est juste moi, » murmura doucement Blaine. « Je suis là. Avec toi. C'est juste un rêve. »

Kurt cligna des yeux et regarda dans les yeux de Blaine. Blaine le regarda également, le rassurant. Il se demanda un instant, encore endormi, depuis combien de temps était-il dans les bras de Blaine.

« Je déteste ce rêve. » soupira Kurt, pleurant doucement contre le torse de Blaine, trempant son t-shirt de ses larmes. « Pourquoi il ne peut juste pas me laisser tranquille ? »

Blaine était sûre que ce n'était pas une question – enfin, Blaine l'espérait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à une réponse pour Kurt. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de tenir Kurt et lui murmurer doucement des mots pour qu'il se rendorme. Et il réussit – Kurt s'endormit profondément dans les bras de Blaine en un rien de temps.

Blaine souhaita pouvoir s'endormir avec Kurt comme ça dans ses bras chaque nuit. Son cœur se remplit d'espoir quand il réalisa que Kurt semblait apprécier ça également. Il s'était endormit rapidement dans les bras de Blaine avec l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

**La musique chanté par Kurt à Ellie : The Fray - How to save a life. **

**Bon sinon qui dit jeudi dit GLEE ! Haha, j'ai encore des étoiles pleins les yeux depuis la magnifique incroyable superbe demande de Blaine ! La Klainer que je suis est totalement comblée. Bref passez donc une très belle soirée (enfin je devrais dire nuit vu qu'il sera 3h du matin quand nous serons devant nos petits écrans d'ordinateur) pour ceux qui regarderont l'épisode en direct mais aussi à ceux qui préfère attendre demain. Le jeudi est redevenu une journée que j'attends avec impatience et ça fait du bien, non ? Même si je ne suis pas encore totalement prête à voir le 5x03, et vous ? **

**Et laissez-moi une petite review sur ce chapitre 9 pour me dire vos impressions ! Sérieux, Kurt qui se rendort dans les bras de Blaine, c'est pas genre trop mignon ? ^^**

**Je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Des bisous. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy ! Oui il s'est bien écoulé qu'une seule semaine depuis le dernier chapitre posté. Je suis assez contente d'avoir réussi à terminer celui-ci et d'avoir pris moins de temps que la dernière fois. Bon sinon, ce chapitre 10 ainsi que le 11 marquent un tournant (que vous attendiez tous) dans l'histoire. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. En avant pour les RAR et on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre ;-)**

**RAR**

**Merci à unicornsjam et KellBell6707 pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à leur alerte et/ou favoris. **

**Justmoi59 : Oui ils sont trop mignoooons *_* ^^ et tu vas voir que le rapprochement se fait encore une fois tout en douceur (et encore) dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est du 5x03, j'ai aussi préparé les boites de mouchoirs et l'oreiller à serrer contre soi pour contrer la dépression ^^**

**Oiselu : Hmm tu veux du Klaine ? Et bah à partir de maintenant tu vas être servi haha, ça commence à se confirmer, on voit le bout du tunnel, le klaine est quasiment là ! Et Ellie ne peut être que mignonne avec le sublime papa qu'elle a ^^**

**Klaainer : Bon et bien tu dois être heureuse de voir que j'ai enfin posté le chapitre 10. J'ai réussi à reprendre un petit rythme et je suis d'autant plus contente d'arriver à vous faire patienter qu'une seule semaine entre chaque chapitre pour le moment. Sinon, la rupture Blaine/Derek n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour pour ce chapitre mais ça ne saurait tarder. Enfin, je pense que tu apprécieras vraiment ce chapitre, comme je l'ai dit, il marque un tournant dans l'histoire (avec le chapitre 11) et donc je suis sûre que vous allez être plus d'une à vraiment apprécier. Je te laisse lire ;-)**

**Carole97400 : Hey ! J'adore ton enthousiasme et du coup j'ai déjà super hâte de lire ton avis sur ce chapitre-là. C'est vrai que Kurt m'a fait mal au cœur quand il s'est dénigré devant le miroir, heureusement que Blaine est là pour lui faire voir que ce qu'il pense de lui et de son corps est totalement faux. Bref, ils sont super mignons, je les aime d'amour ces deux-là, ils sont tellement bien ensemble. Je te laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ;-)**

* * *

Chapitre 10

C'était arrivé. Il le savait depuis un moment, mais ça ne l'avait pas vraiment frappé avant cette première nuit où il s'était endormi avec Kurt dans ses bras. Pour faire plus simple, Blaine Anderson était tombé amoureux.

Voir le petit sourire sur le visage de Kurt alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil était ce qui avait aidé Blaine à réaliser. Ce petit et magnifique sourire était là parce que lui, Blaine, tenait Kurt et Kurt semblait aimer ça. Ce sourire faisait faire des choses folles au cœur de Blaine après qu'il l'ait vu. Ça lui avait fait réaliser qu'il était sincèrement et totalement amoureux de Kurt.

Rien de plus ne changea après cette première nuit où ils dormirent ensemble. Kurt voulait toujours s'endormir de l'autre côté du lit de Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille de son inévitable cauchemar, où Blaine le prenait dans ses bras et le tenait comme ça le restant de la nuit. C'était incroyable mais en même temps ça tuait Blaine de pouvoir tenir Kurt ainsi alors que Kurt ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se confia à Emily alors qu'ils se rencontrèrent pour prendre un café avant d'aller au palais de Justice. Blaine devait contre-interroger la défense aujourd'hui, et il était plus nerveux qu'à l'habitude au milieu de cette affaire importante. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas Kurt. Par politesse, il avait invité Kurt à venir boire un café avec eux. Kurt avait décliné l'invitation parce qu'il devait déposer Ellie à l'école, et serait ainsi dans les inévitables heures matinales de bouchon de Chicago. Il les rejoindrait au palais de Justice plus tard dans la matinée pour voir Blaine défendre l'affaire. Blaine avait été secrètement soulagé quand Kurt avait décliné l'invitation. Il pouvait enlever tout le poids de sa poitrine sans que Kurt ne le sache.

« Ok, alors de quoi voulais-tu parler ? » Emily le regarda une fois qu'ils furent assis avec leurs boissons à une table isolée du café silencieux.

« Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de Kurt. » dit Blaine d'une traite.

Voilà. La vérité avait été dite. Il sentit une pointe de soulagement.

Emily sembla confuse. « Alors, pourquoi sembles-tu si bouleversé ? Etre amoureux est une bonne chose. C'est un sentiment magnifique, et tu sembles tellement stressé. »

« Je le suis. » admit Blaine. « Je_ sais _que je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit d'autre de toute ma vie. C'est juste… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux garder mes sentiments pour lui rien que pour moi. Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je veux dire, ouai, nous avons dormi ensemble, mais après il y a Derek… »

« Ouah. Attends. » Emily leva les mains pour lui signaler d'arrêter de parler. « Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as eu du sexe avec lui ? »

« Non ! » Blaine se sentit rougir violemment. « Pas 'dormir ensemble' dans ce sens-là. Il fait des cauchemars, donc je le laisse dormir dans mon lit avec moi parce qu'il n'aime pas se réveiller après ses mauvais rêves tout seul dans sa chambre. Et toutes les nuits quand il se réveille en criant, je le prends dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. »

Emily lui fit un petit sourire. « C'est mignon, » dit-elle sincèrement. « Et tu penses toujours qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » lui répondit Blaine. « Il est mon meilleur ami, et il l'est depuis le lycée. Il a toujours été seulement doux et attentionné envers moi et parfois il flirtait un peu, mais je n'ai jamais été en mesure de déterminer si c'était juste une partie de sa personnalité, tu vois ? Et peut-être qu'il apprécie juste de dormir dans mes bras parce qu'il se sent en sécurité. Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que c'est _moi_, mais il aime juste que _quelqu'un_ soit là pour le tenir dans ses bras et le réconforter. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait s'endormir dans les bras de _n'importe qui_ après tout ce qu'il a vécu, » souligna Emily. « Je pense que c'est parce qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi, aussi, et savoir que _tu_ es là pour le protéger le fais se sentir vraiment bien. »

Blaine soupira. « Je ne sais pas » dit-il encore. « Je ne veux rien de plus que d'être avec lui, crois-moi. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça avant d'être sûr de savoir qu'il ressent la même chose et qu'il est prêt pour une autre relation. »

Emily le regarda alors qu'il parlait et elle prit une longue gorgée de son café. Elle mit sa tasse sur la table et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il n'y a réellement qu'une seule manière de le faire. » lui dit-elle. « Tu dois le laisser savoir ce que tu ressens. C'est la seule chose que tu peux faire pour savoir s'il ressent la même chose. »

Blaine prit une inspiration entre ses dents. « Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ça sans paraître trop rude. 'Salut, Kurt, je t'aime.' Non. »

Emily secoua la tête. « Non. Ne fais pas ça. »

Son visage se fendit en un sourire rêveur alors que son regard errait dans l'espace, se remémorant certaines choses.

« Renée était un peu musicienne, » dit-elle, sa voix perdue dans le passé. « Elle avait une voix magnifique. Six mois après que nous nous sommes mis ensemble, mon père s'est fait diagnostiquer un cancer. Il va bien maintenant, mais à l'époque c'était effrayant. J'étais assez bouleversée quand j'ai appris cela, donc René chantait pour que je me sente mieux. Elle disait que la musique exprimait mieux ce qu'elle voulait me dire par elle-même. »

Blaine prit en note tout ça. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » se dit-il. « Et je vais chanter au concert de charité du Trevor Project ce week-end. Kurt sera là. Peut-être que si je chante quelque chose qui lui ait dédié, ça lui donnera un indice. »

Emily sourit. « Exactement. »

Blaine la regarda avec un air interrogateur. « Juste par curiosité, quelle chanson te chantait-elle ? »

Elle lui dit le nom de la chanson et le visage de Blaine fut immédiatement illuminé comme une ampoule qui explose sur sa tête. « Je _connais_ ça. Et je pense que ce serait parfait que je la chante à Kurt. »

« Je pense ça aussi. », dit Emily avec un sourire. « Ça va le laisser savoir ce que tu ressens, _et_ lui rappeler que tu es là pour le soutenir quand il traversera des périodes difficiles. »

« Je pense que je vais chanter ça pour lui au concert. » Dit Blaine, plus pour lui-même que pour Emily. « C'est parfait. » Il but une dernière gorgée de son café puis lui sourit avec une confiance renouvelée. « Prête à aller faire ce contre-interrogatoire ? _Je suis_ prêt à faire quelques contre-interrogatoires. »

Emily roula des yeux. « Oh, s'il te plaît, cet avocat à la défense est un connard, » dit-elle alors qu'elle roula en arrière de la table. « Je sais que tu feras ça bien, cependant. Allons-y. »

…

Kurt gardait un œil sur Greg Roberts alors qu'il se dirigeait à la barre des témoins. Les médias avaient déjà arrimé ce gars comme étant un témoin qui pouvait faire ou défaire cette affaire, par rapport à ce qu'il dirait lors de son témoignage. Depuis qu'il avait été embauché pour le même poste pour lequel Emily avait été recalée, Greg témoignait pour la défense. Kurt – avec tout le monde dans la salle d'audience – savait que Greg pouvait soit défendre le choix de la radio de l'avoir pris ou admettre qu'il savait que son embauche était anticonstitutionnelle, soutenant ainsi Blaine et la partie plaignante de l'affaire.

Il ne pouvait pas très bien voir Blaine de là où il était assis, mais il pouvait entendre la voix de Blaine assez clairement et remplis de confiance alors qu'il posait la première question du contre-interrogatoire.

« Voulez-vous dire votre nom pour la procédure ? »

Greg, un homme mince aux cheveux sombres qui sembla soudainement nerveux, s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre. « Gregory James Roberts. »

« Où est ou plutôt où était votre lieu de travail le plus récent ? » demanda Blaine.

« Euh… 97.5 FM, qui est une station de radio locale ici à Chicago. »

« Vous êtes au courant que vous avez le même travail pour lequel la plaignante est ici et est interrogée ? »

Greg se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge. Kurt n'avait pas besoin d'un diplôme de droit comme Blaine pour dire que ce gars n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant. « Oui, je suis au courant. »

« Avez-vous rencontré Emily durant tout le processus de l'entretien d'embauche ? »

« Ouai. » dit Greg, avant de se corriger. « Oui. Je l'ai rencontré. Elle a eu son entretien le même jour que moi, nous avons commencé à parler quand nous attendions dans le hall. »

« Etiez-vous au courant de certains aspects de la vie personnelle de Mme Jade, dont la raison pour laquelle elle est en fauteuil roulant ou son orientation sexuelle ? »

« Non, je ne savais pas. Nous avons juste parlé quelques minutes. Elle semblait très amicale. Elle a mentionné qu'elle est allée à Northwestern. J'y suis allée également, donc j'ai pensé qu'il était normal que nous ayons quelque chose en commun. »

Kurt supposa que Blaine savait déjà que les deux avaient fréquenté la même université. Blaine avait fait des recherches sur chacun des témoins de la défense sans relâche avant que l'affaire ne commence, et cela semblait être une des choses qu'il avait découvertes. Pourtant, il devait admettre que Blaine était très doué pour poser des questions auxquelles il connaissait déjà la réponse. Tels que :

« Avez-vous été diplômé de la Northwestern avec un diplôme en relations publiques comme Mme Jade ? »

« Oui » dit Greg. « Je ne l'ai jamais connu, par contre. Elle a été diplômée quelques années avant moi, donc je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant l'entretien d'embauche. »

« Avez-vous eu un poste en relations publiques avant ça ? » demanda Blaine.

« Non. Au collège, je sortais avec une fille qui allait devenir ma femme. Nous nous sommes mariés quelques mois après que j'ai été diplômé. Elle est docteur, elle était le principal soutien de notre famille… Je suis un peu devenu père au foyer quand nous avons commencé à avoir des enfants. »

Kurt sourit. La femme du gars était médecin. Il n'était pas parent célibataire qui essayait de gagner sa vie comme Emily. Blaine avait l'affaire dans le sac.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à candidater pour ce boulot ? »

« Les enfants ont commencés l'école maintenant, et ce boulot avait des horaires flexibles. Je voulais recommencer à travailler, donc je pensais pouvoir aller au travail et continuer de passer du temps avec ma famille. »

Blaine fit suivre cette réponse d'une nouvelle question. « Croyez-vous que vous avez été correctement embauché maintenant que vous en connaissez plus sur l'histoire ? »

Greg hésita. « Non, » dit-il finalement. « Je pense qu'Emily aurait dû avoir le boulot. Il y a tout ce truc de la Americans with Disabilites Act… Elle en a plus besoin que moi. »

Aussitôt que Blaine avait posé la question suivante, Kurt savait que c'était sa dernière notamment pour ce contre-interrogatoire.

« Etes-vous toujours employé à 97.5FM ? »

« Non. Je suis parti quelques jours avant que le procès ne commence. »

Kurt vit Blaine tourner sa tête vers le juge. « Je n'ai plus de questions, votre Honneur. »

Il devait résister à l'envie d'applaudir alors que Blaine retourner à son siège. Greg Roberts avait donné à Blaine exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour gagner cette affaire.

Pas que Blaine ait besoin d'une quelconque aide.

…

De retour en Ohio. Dave était une épave.

Il avait passé son temps allongé sur le banc en bois de sa cellule à regarder le plafond. Quand la nourriture fut apportée à sa cellule, il mangea seulement quelque bouchée de ce que lui avait réussi à faire la cuisine de la prison avant de pousser son assiette intacte près de la porte aux barreaux. Il avait perdu une quantité énorme de poids à force de ne rien faire.

Il se sentait toujours horrible d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait à Kurt. Son interrogatoire allait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine et il n'avait toujours aucune idée si Kurt viendrait pour témoigner. Il savait que Kurt n'était pas _obligé_ de venir témoigner mais il avait le droit de le faire donc Dave voulait désespérément le revoir encore une fois bien qu'il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Il savait que si Kurt se montrait, il devrait regarder le visage de son ex amant et conclure que toute la douleur présente dans ces magnifiques yeux était là à cause de _lui_.

Dave pouvait vaguement entendre le bruit de quelqu'un parlant au téléphone dans le bureau du gardien de prison au bout du couloir de là où se trouvait sa cellule. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que le gardien disait à la personne à l'autre bout du fil, mais il n'entendait rien clairement avant que le gardien ne dise « Merci, Mr Hummel, » et ne raccroche.

Kurt. Il venait de parler à Kurt. Le cœur de Dave se brisa.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas venant du bureau du garde dans le couloir vers la cellule. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

« Karofsky ? » dit la grosse voix du gardien de prison quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ouai ? » marmonna Dave.

« Je viens juste d'avoir une conversation téléphonique avec Mr Kurt Hummel, » lui dit le gardien.

« Et ? »

« Il ne viendra pas à l'interrogatoire. »

Dave ferma de nouveau les yeux et hésita un moment avant de répondre.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Il écouta les bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir alors que le garde s'en allait, puis il ouvrit les yeux et il regarda le plafond un peu plus alors qu'il essayait de ne penser à rien.

…

La semaine de Kurt était passée assez lentement après qu'il ait eu le coup de fil de la police de l'Ohio lui rappelant que l'interrogatoire de Dave était la semaine prochaine et Kurt était la bienvenue pour se montrer et témoigner. Il avait décliné. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à revoir Dave encore une fois – ou entendre quoique ce soit venant de lui, peu importait. L'officier avec qui il avait parlé avait dit à Kurt qu'il serait mis au courant de la finalité de l'interrogatoire. Kurt pouvait vivre avec ça. Il savait que Dave serait reconnu coupable, il en serait sûr, mais une fois que ce serait officiel il allait pouvoir enfin y croire définitivement.

Le jour après qu'il ait reçu l'appel à propos de l'interrogatoire, son téléphone vibra alors qu'il recevait un autre appel. Celui-ci apportait de bonnes nouvelles.

« Bonjour ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il répondait au téléphone, n'ayant pas reconnu le numéro.

« Kurt Hummel ? Salut, c'est Leandra Simmons du Chicago City Schools, » lui dit la voix féminine familière de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Oh ! Salut ! » Kurt sourit. Il espérait que le fait qu'elle l'appelle était un bon signe pour lui à propos de ce poste d'enseignant.

« Je vous appelle pour vous laisser savoir que nous avons fini notre vérifications des antécédents et que nous aimerions avoir un entretien avec vous. » Kurt pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « Etes-vous toujours intéressé par le boulot ? »

« Oui, absolument, » lui dit Kurt, essayant de ne pas sauter partout sous l'excitation. Blaine venait tout juste de rentrer dans la pièce, le questionnant du regard. Kurt fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu.

« Etes-vous libre pour venir et parler avec nous samedi midi? Je sais que c'est un peu court pour vous le dire, mais nous pouvons nous voir un autre jour si ce n'est pas possible pour vous. »

« Non, non, c'est bon, je peux venir. » dit Kurt, toujours souriant. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Aucun problème. » lui dit Leandra. « Nous avons hâte de vous parler. A bientôt. »

Kurt lui dit au revoir et raccrocha le téléphone avant de se tourner pour regarder Blaine.

« Alors ? » demanda immédiatement Blaine.

Kurt ne pouvait pas contenir son excitation. « C'était Leandra ! Tu sais, la gentille femme du bureau de Chicago City Schools. Ils veulent me faire passer un entretien ! »

« Kurt, c'est génial ! » Blaine se rapprocha pour l'enlacer. Il essaya d'ignorer les étincelles qui traversèrent tout son corps à la sensation d'avoir Kurt si proche de lui. « Félicitations ! Quand est ton entretien ? »

« Samedi midi. » dit Kurt, puis son expression retomba alors qu'il réalisait quelque chose. « Oh. Mais c'est le jour de fermeture de ta plaidoirie. Je suis tellement désolé. J'étais excité quand elle me l'a dit, et c'est totalement sorti de mon esprit… »

« Kurt, c'est ok, » le rassura Blaine. « C'est vraiment important pour toi. D'ailleurs, je vais soutenir beaucoup plus d'affaire après ça, j'en suis sûr. Tu auras d'autres chances de me voir faire une plaidoirie. » Sourit-il.

« Je sais, mais c'est _cette_ affaire. » soupira Kurt. « Oh, bien. Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas être là. Pourquoi font-ils une fermeture de plaidoirie un samedi, cependant ? »

« Ils avaient fait une fermeture de plaidoirie un _dimanche_ pendant le procès d'Anthony Casey, » souligna Blaine. « Je pensais que _ça_ c'était bizarre. »

Kurt roula des yeux mais sourit. « Tu_ devais_ te souvenir de ça. »

« Je me souviens littéralement avoir jeté une chaussure sur ma télé quand ils ont annoncé le verdict, _ça _c'est ce dont je me souviens, » dit Blaine catégoriquement. « Cependant, je comprends. Je veux que tu ailles à cet entretien. D'ailleurs…, » il laissa son visage se fendre d'un sourire, « tu viens toujours au concert de charité demain soir, non ? »

Kurt lui retourna son sourire. « Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

_C'était_ exactement ce dont Blaine avait besoin d'entendre. Certes, Derek serait au concert aussi. Ça ne se terminerait probablement pas bien. Mais Blaine se fichait de ça pour le moment. Kurt serait là, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

…

Kurt avait été un peu réticent à amener Ellie au concert le lendemain soir, car il ne savait pas quel genre de personne serait présent. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, donc elle venait. Au grand soulagement de Kurt, la foule semblait calme et respectueuse. Il y avait des gens de tout âge ici, ainsi que des familles entières. De plus, il était heureux de voir Emily ici, son fauteuil mis devant la foule. Un petit garçon assis sur ses genoux. Kurt savait qu'Emily allait venir, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle prendrait son fils avec elle. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune qu'Ellie, donc Kurt pensa que ce serait bien s'il y avait un autre enfant à qui parler.

« Salut ! » dit-il à travers le bruit de la foule alors qu'il marchait à côté du fauteuil d'Emily. Ellie s'accrocha fermement à sa main pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule massive de personnes. Kurt sourit au petit garçon assis sur les genoux d'Emily. « Ça doit être Parker. »

« C'est Parker. » répondit Emily à Kurt avec un sourire avant de regarder son fils. « Chéri, c'est mon ami Kurt et sa fille Ellie. »

Parker avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire alors qu'il secouait avec enthousiasme sa main vers eux. « Salut ! »

« Il est très excité » dit Emily, toujours souriante. « Il aime rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. »

Kurt et Emily continuèrent de parler, partageant les histoires de différentes choses marrantes que leurs enfants avaient faite, et Parker s'était levé des genoux d'Emily pour aller près d'Ellie. Kurt était heureux de remarquer que sa fille avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec le fils d'Emily, même si elle était un peu plus âgée que lui.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de discuter très longtemps, cependant, parce qu'assez vite le maître de cérémonie entra sur scène pour démarrer le spectacle.

Emily ouvrit son programme alors que le maître de cérémonie commençait un bref discours de bienvenue. « Oh mon dieu, c'est le premier ! » murmura-t-elle avec enthousiasme à Kurt. « Blaine est le premier ! »

« Laisse-moi voir ça, je n'en ai pas eu un. » Kurt se pencha pour regarder attentivement son programme. « Oh mon dieu. Tu as raison. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il chante ? »

« J'en connais une, » lui dit Emily. « Je pense qu'il va en chanter trois, cependant. »

Le maître de cérémonie retourna dans les coulisses et la foule éclata en applaudissement, donc Kurt pensa que Blaine avait été présenté alors que lui et Emily parlaient. Effectivement, il avait raison. Blaine entra sur scène, souriant et saluant le public. Les cris du public s'intensifièrent.

« Salut les gars, mon nom est Blaine Anderson, » dit-il pour se présenter. « C'est mon premier véritable concert, donc c'est un grand honneur pour moi d'être ici ce soir et de contribuer à la sensibilisation de cette importante cause. Je pourrais en dire bien plus mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer… vous voulez probablement juste que je balance la musique. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu, non ? »

La foule applaudit. Kurt et Emily se joignirent à eux.

Blaine commença avec une version acoustique de Teenage Dream, et Kurt trouva que son cœur battait tout aussi rapidement que la première fois où Blaine avait chanté cette chanson. Il regarda Blaine sur scène, chantant avec tout son cœur, et fut soudainement frappé par le fait que ses sentiments d'adolescent n'étaient jamais partis. Cette fois, cependant, il n'y avait aucune issue pour ces hormones d'adolescent. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Blaine était réel. Kurt savait que c'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple béguin.

Son cœur était encore en train de fondre quand Blaine commença à chanter une version a capella de Man In The Mirror qui lui avait valu tellement de notoriété. La foule chanta tout le long et Kurt se joignit à eux, mais il trouva que sa voix semblait plus calme et faible par rapport aux autres voix autour de lui. C'était Blaine, cependant. Kurt était tellement transpercé par lui qu'il se fichait de comment sa voix sonnait.

Encore une fois, il y eut une réponse explosive de la foule quand Blaine termina la chanson. Sur scène, il souriait et fit une timide révérence avant de retourner près du micro.

« Merci beaucoup, les amis. » dit-il à l'assemblée. « J'ai encore une chanson pour vous ce soir. »

Il fit son chemin jusqu'au piano de l'autre côté de la scène et s'assit sur le banc devant l'instrument. Après, il ajusta le micro pendant un moment, puis Blaine parla encore.

« Celle-ci est pour Kurt. » dit-il.

Le cœur de Kurt se stoppa. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger mais s'il le voulait. Il crut sentir Emily lui serrer la main avec enthousiasme mais son corps entier était paralysé. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Blaine alors qu'il commençait à jouer et chanter la chanson.

« When the rain is blowing in your face,

And the whole world is on your case,

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love. »

Kurt connaissait cette chanson mais il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Maintenant, cependant, les paroles revenaient à lui. Il trembla alors qu'il réalisa ce que le reste de la chanson disait.

« When the evening shadows and stars appear,

And there is no one there to dry your tears,

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love. »

_Je n'aurais pas cru que tu me tiendrais dans tes bras pour un million d'années, _pensa Kurt alors que Blaine chantait. C'était incroyable de s'endormir dans ses bras tous les soirs. Kurt avait toujours pensé que Blaine le tenait comme ça pour le réconforter et le rassurer que tout allait bien. Mais maintenant Kurt commençait à réaliser que peut-être il y avait quelque chose de plus dans le fait que Blaine le tenait comme ça chaque nuit.

« I know you haven't made your mind up yet,

But I would never do you wrong

I've know it from the moment that we met,

No doubt in my mind where you belong. »

Le public entier était silencieux alors que Blaine chantait. Quelques-uns d'entre eux tenaient leur téléphone comme des briquets de fortune et se balançaient d'avant en arrière. Kurt voulait faire la même chose mais il était incapable de bouger alors que la magnifique voix de Blaine remplissait la salle.

« I'd go hungry, I'd go black and bue,

I'd go crawling down the avenue

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love. »

Il y eut un court interlude au piano pendant lequel Blaine ne chantait pas, et Kurt prit l'avantage de ce moment pour essayer de se souvenir comment respirer. Il remarqua pour la première fois qu'il y avait une larme sur sa joue et une seconde coulait de son œil.

« The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,

You ain't seen nothing like me yet. »

Blaine ralentit un peu avant de chanter les dernières lignes. Il regarda le public et ses yeux fixèrent Kurt, qui tremblait toujours.

« I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the Earth for you,

To make you feel my love. »

Blaine frappa le dernier accord sur le piano et la foule fit un déluge d'applaudissements. Kurt, quant à lui, sanglotait. Emily bougea légèrement de sa chaise et entoura ses bras autour de son torse pour l'enlacer. Kurt lui rendit son étreinte au mieux de ses capacités avec les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Il avait été amoureux de Blaine depuis le lycée, tellement qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre au cours de sa relation avec Dave. Maintenant, cependant, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de garder ses sentiments enfermés plus longtemps. Il s'en fichait que Blaine avait Derek, mais cela frustrait Kurt que Blaine n'ait jamais mieux exprimé ses sentiments envers lui avant tout à l'heure. Blaine avait prévu cette performance, donc il savait évidemment ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurt. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien tenté jusqu'à maintenant ?

Peu importe. La musique qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre n'était pas juste une chanson pour le réconforter, et Kurt savait ça. Blaine lui avait chanté une chanson d'amour.

…

« Hey, Blaine, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Blaine se figea alors qu'il sortait de sa loge après le spectacle et se trouva face-à-face avec Derek. Son cœur fondit immédiatement. Il avait beaucoup d'explications à donner.

« Que fais-tu dans les coulisses ? » Blaine tenta en vain de changer de sujet.

« Donc Kurt est juste un _ami_, mais tu as chanté quelque chose comme _ça_ pour lui ? » demanda Derek avec colère.

Blaine mit son manteau et commença à s'éloigner. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Derek. »

« Oh bien sûr que tu le sais Monsieur L'avocat. Tu es intelligent. Tu sais _exactement_ de quoi je parle. » Derek marcha rapidement après Blaine, essayant de le rattraper. « L'aider à traverser les abus dont il a été victime est une chose. L'inviter à vivre avec toi et puis chanter sur comment tu veux le rendre heureux et faire de ses rêves une réalité… en est une autre.

Blaine soupira, mais ne s'arrêta pas de marcher. « Derek, je sors avec _toi_. Pas Kurt. Tu ne crois pas que quelque chose va se passer entre Kurt et moi maintenant ? »

« Qui dit que _rien_ ne va se passer ? » demanda Derek, et Blaine se figea sur place avec son dos contre son petit ami.

« Cette chanson ferait tomber n'importe quels garçons amoureux de toi. Kurt l'est sûrement totalement maintenant, s'il ne l'était pas déjà avant. » Derek s'avança et lui fit face avec son visage proche de celui de Blaine avant de continuer.

« Bien sûr, rien ne va se passer entre vous les gars pour le moment, mais quelque chose _va_ se passer et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est exactement pour ça que tu as chanté cette chanson. Tu as essayé de le jouer comme ça, 'Oh, Kurt, je vais te soutenir à travers les moments difficiles', mais tu _savais_ que ça le ferait tomber amoureux de toi. »

Derek hésita un moment. « Tu dois faire un choix, Blaine. » dit-il calmement mais fermement. « C'est moi ou lui. Tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux. »

Et après ça, il s'éloigna.

Blaine était resté debout seul au milieu du couloir des coulisses. Sa décision était prise, il savait ce qu'il voulait. C'était vrai.

Mais il ne savait toujours pas si Kurt ressentait la même chose.

…

Kurt chanta encore à Ellie ce soir-là. La chanson qu'il choisit spécifiquement cette nuit n'était pas particulièrement triste contrairement aux autres qu'il lui chantait habituellement. Cette chanson, il pensa, exprimait ses sentiments à propos de Blaine et sa confusion sur le fait que Blaine semblait lui montrer les mêmes sentiments qu'il avait envers Kurt.

« I'd conjure up the thought of being gone

But I'd probably even do that wrong

I try to think about which way

Would I be able to and would I be afraid ?

Cause oh, I'm bleeding out inside

Oh, I don't even mind… »

Ellie écoutait, endormie, mais toujours accroché à chaque mot. Il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas le contexte de la chanson, mais sa voix la calmait pour s'endormir. Elle n'avait aucune idée combien il était anxieux, attendant Blaine comme ça.

« It's all your fault, you called me beautiful

You turned me out and now I can't turn back

I hold my breath because you are perfect

But I'm running out of air and it's not fair. »

Il savait que Blaine pouvait probablement l'entendre. Blaine semblait toujours l'entendre. Bien. Peut-être que ça lui donnerait un indice pour se réveiller et dire à Kurt ce qu'il ressentait. Kurt était plus que prêt pour que Blaine l'aime. Après tout, il attendait Blaine depuis le lycée…

« I'm trying to figure out what else to say

To make you turn around and come back this way

I feel like we could be really awesome together

So make up your mind cause it's now or never, oh

It's all your fault, you called me beautiful

You turned me out and now I can't turn back

I hold my breath because you are perfect

But I'm running out of air and it's not fair. »

Il regarda finalement Ellie alors qu'il terminait, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« Cette chanson était différente des autres. » observa-t-elle. « Mais j'ai aimé ça. »

« J'ai aimé ça aussi, » Il se pencha pour lui embrasser le front. « Maintenant, dors un peu. Bonne nuit, joli cœur. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » lui-dit-elle alors qu'il était dans le couloir.

Il était déjà habillé et prêt pour aller au lit, donc après s'être brossé les dents, il alla droit vers la chambre de Blaine. Son cœur battait intensément, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre quand lui et Blaine serait l'un à côté de l'autre.

Mais tout ce que Blaine dit quand Kurt s'allongea de son côté du lit était « Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson. »

« C'est de Pink. » Kurt fit un point d'honneur de rester éloigné de Blaine alors qu'il mit les couvertures sur lui. « Je pensais que tu l'aimais. »

« Je l'aime mais je ne connais pas toutes ses chansons, » dit Blaine. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Kurt hésita une seconde.

« It's All Your Fault. » dit-il calmement.

« Je vais devoir aller la regarder, » dit Blaine. « Bonne nuit, Kurt. »

Il éteignit les lumières mais aucun d'entre eux ne fermèrent les yeux. Kurt regarda le mur de son côté, pensant que tout é_tait_ de la faute de Blaine. Pas nécessairement dans un mauvais sens, cependant. Blaine venait de faire tomber Kurt amoureux de lui ce soir, mais il avait aussi apporté involontairement une certaine frustration alors que Kurt attendait impatiemment de savoir, à coup sûr, exactement ce que Blaine ressentait pour lui. Demain, pensa-t-il, il confronterait Blaine sur la chanson qu'il avait chanté au concert et tout le reste. Maintenant, il était émotionnellement vidé et tout ce qu'il voulait était de dormir.

Blaine resta éveillé évidemment, allongé de son côté et faisant face à l'opposé de Kurt. Il savait exactement pourquoi Kurt avait choisi cette chanson. Il espérait seulement qu'il aurait le courage de confronter Kurt à propos de ce sujet en quelque sorte et de clarifier ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toutes.

Kurt ne bougea jamais jusque dans les bras de Blaine, parce qu'il ne fit pas de cauchemars. Aucun d'eux ne dormit beaucoup cette nuit-là.

* * *

**Bon, alors j'espère que vous aurez apprécié. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait bizarre de traduire ce chapitre sachant que la chanson que Blaine chante à Kurt pour lui déclarer son amour en quelque sorte est Make You feel My Love d'Adèle qui n'est autre que la chanson que Rachel/Lea va chanter en hommage à Finn/Cory dans le 5x03. Je ne saurais dire si c'est une triste coïncidence ou pas :-/ Enfin, je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de tout notre courage pour regarder cet épisode. Après avoir dit aurevoir à Cory, c'est maintenant au personnage de Finn que nous allons devoir faire nos adieux alors je vous envoi tout mon soutien et de toute façon la Gleek Family est une grande famille et tout le monde se serrera les coudes, j'en suis sûre. **

**Pour ce qui est de la chanson que Kurt chante à Ellie, vous aurez donc reconnu It's All Your Fault de P!nk. **

**Enfin, pour terminer sur une note quand même heureuse, je vous annonce que j'ai d'ors et déjà traduis le chapitre 11. Il est bouclé et relu. Donc je peux vous promettre qu'on se retrouve dans une semaine. **

**Je vous fais pleins de bisous :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooooooooooooooooo à tous ceux qui ont survécu à The Quaterback !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien en ce milieu de semaine. Pas de Glee cette semaine et ce jusqu'au 7 novembre :'( (Enfin, personnellement, je me console en regardant Supernatural chaque mardi, qui aime le Destiel ici, qui ? qui ? mdr) **

**Pour ce qui est de ce fameux épisode de jeudi dernier, j'ai genre pleuré de la première à la dernière minute et j'ai même cru ne pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin tellement c'était difficile. Trois moments m'ont particulièrement touchés, ce passage où Burt, Carole et Kurt sont dans la chambre de Finn (aïe, la détresse d'une mère qui a perdu son enfant c'est toujours difficile à voir), celui où Santana chante pour Finn et qu'à la fin elle éclate en sanglot. Voir Santana Lopez comme ça (enfin c'était plus la tristesse de Naya Rivera qu'on voyait car oui pendant tout l'épisode je ne faisais que de me répéter, c'est pas Kurt c'est Chris, c'est pas Rachel c'est Lea, c'est pas le Glee Club c'est le Glee cast et c'est sûrement ce qui a fait le plus mal) et puis bien sûr Rachel…**

* * *

_*** « Never say Goodbye because Goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting » I'll never say goodbye to you Cory…***_

* * *

**Enfin, assez de blabla, je ne vais pas plus vous souler et je vais passer aux RAR et puis vous laisser ensuite pour ce onzième chapitre tant attendu…**

**Tout d'abord, je remercie comme à mon habitude ceux qui ont ajoutés cette histoire à leur favoris et/ou alertes récemment : Satani, halianna, Chrininnie et Ayahne.**

**Klaainer : Héhé je pense que tu vas trouver ce chapitre-là encore plus parfait que le précédent xD Pour ce qui est de mon rythme de traduction, je vais en reparler en note à la fin de ce chapitre ;-) Et oui c'est vrai que le moment où Blaine dit tout à Emily était juste kyaah mdr, avec Blaine c'est pas « je pense que peut-être j'ai quelques sentiments envers Kurt » non c'est « je suis tombé amoureux de Kurt ». Ok, au moins ça a le mérité d'être clair et on tourne pu autour du pot ^^ Et j'espère que tu as survécu au 5x03 ^^**

**The Nymph'Chris : Heyyy et bah merci pour ta review :-) 3**

**Oiselu : heyyy ! bon bah voilà le chapitre tant attendu héhé ^^ j'espère qu'il te plaira (je suis même sûre qu'il te plaira) et Oui c'est pareil quand j'ai vu quelle chanson il chantait je me suis dit « oh non pourquoi » mais enfin, elle aura au moins permise à Blaine de déclarer ses sentiments à Kurt ^^**

**Justmoi59 : Oui, c'est vrai que ça change un peu de voir que dans cette fic, à côté de Klaine, il y a une cause de défendu même si je dois te l'avouer tout ce qui concerne le procès est une partie qui est difficile à traduire à cause de tous les termes juridiques… Mais enfin, j'arrive à m'en sortir quand même. C'est un rapprochement en douceur et même presque trop lent pour moi mais on peut pas leur en vouloir, surtout quand on connait le passé difficile de Kurt :-/ Sinon bah j'espère que tu as survécu à l'épisode hommage à Cory et ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas si tu racontes ta vie, je vous raconte bien un peu la mienne en début et fin de chapitre mdr Et moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à réécouter les chansons de glee, j'ai dû faire un petit break mais bon au moins ça m'a permis de sortir un peu de ma bulle glee et ça fait du bien parfois ^^**

**Carole97400 : Coucou ! ^^ Mon dieu je sens que tu vas adorer ce chapitre ! Au risque de me répéter (encore), oui que Derek dégage mdr, je le déteste ^^ Je te laisse profiter de ce beau chapitre. **

* * *

Chapitre 11

Dave avait un samedi relativement facile compte tenu de sa situation. Il se laissa traîner en dehors de sa cellule pour aller à sa mise en accusation. Quand on lui demanda ce qu'il avait décidé de plaider, il dit qu'il plaidait coupable. Lorsqu'il fut appelé à la barre pour témoigner, il dit la vérité et rien que la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas mentir. Il se sentait incapable de faire autre chose de malveillant dans sa vie –il avait déjà causé assez de douleur. De plus, Kurt méritait justice.

Avant que le verdict ne soit annoncé, il laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant un bref moment se demandant ce que Kurt pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Où était-il ? Etait-il en sécurité ? Etait-il avec Blaine ?

Aussi bizarre que cela semblait être, Dave espérait qu'il était avec Blaine. Blaine était bon pour Kurt. Il ne lui causerait jamais aucune douleur.

Il sortit de sa rêverie quand le juge l'appela à se lever. Dave se leva et regarda autour de lui pendant que le verdict était lu à haute voix.

« Sur les accusations de violence conjugale et la conduite sous influence d'alcool, nous déclarons l'accusé coupable… »

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin d'entendre. Il expira un soupir de soulagement, sans prendre la peine d'écouter le reste du charabia juridique qui s'en suivit, incluant sa sentence.

Quand tout fut fini, il fut parqué dans une voiture de police et conduit dans sa nouvelle maison dans une prison à sécurité moyenne à quelques pâtés de maisons de là. Une fois sur place, les policiers l'emmenèrent dans sa cellule de prison, là où il passerait les cinq prochaines années.

…

« J'ai tout gâché. Je savais qu'il allait le prendre dans le mauvais sens. Il ne veut même plus me regarder maintenant. »

Blaine regardait distraitement ses gaufres et ses œufs brouillés plutôt que de regarder Emily, avec qui il avait eu rendez-vous pour un brunch avant que les deux n'aillent au Palais de Justice. Il ne pouvait même pas _la_ regarder. Il ne pouvait rentrer en contact visuel avec _qui que ce soit_ sans se sentir inutile.

Emily soupira. « Blaine, je suis tellement désolé. Tout ça est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire de chanter cette chanson. »

« Non, non. » Blaine leva une main calmement pour la stopper. « La chanson était parfaite. _J'étais_ le seul à tout foirer. Avant de chanter ça à Kurt, j'aurais dû rompre avec Derek pour de bon. Il est venu après le spectacle et m'a confronté à cela. C'est probablement pour ça que Kurt semble si confus à propos de tout ça. Il sait ce que je ressens pour lui, mais techniquement j'ai toujours un petit ami, donc il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai chanté ça pour lui. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « _Je suis_ celui qui s'est fait ça tout seul. Pas toi. J'ai été vraiment injuste avec eux deux. Je suis avec Derek et je ne suis pas complétement honnête avec Kurt. »

Emily hocha la tête. « Je dois te dire que tu as raison à propos de ça. As-tu parlé à Kurt de tout ça ? »

« Juste un peu, la nuit dernière. » dit Blaine. « Il était en train de chanter une chanson à Ellie avant qu'elle n'aille au lit –il le fait toujours- et la chanson qu'il a chanté la nuit dernière semblait directement me concerner. Quand il est venu pour dormir, je lui ai demandé à propos de ça… quelle était le titre, et qui chantait ça, des choses comme ça parce que j'étais trop effrayé d'aborder directement le sujet. Quand je me suis levé ce matin, il était déjà parti pour son entretien au bureau du district scolaire. »

« Penses-tu qu'il sera de retour quand nous en aurons fini avec les plaidoiries aujourd'hui ? » demanda Emily.

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Probablement. Comment savoir ? »

« Tu as besoin de lui parler. » lui dit Emily. « Va à la maison après le procès et dit lui que tu prévois de rompre avec Derek – que tu as prévus ça depuis un moment, maintenant, mais que tu ne sais pas quand sera le bon moment – et que tu veux être avec _lui_. Tu as besoin de sortir tout ça de toi, que tu ne veux pas rester dans cette relation plus longtemps. Ca effacera toute sa confusion. »

Blaine lui sourit. « Tu sais, pleins de gens ne voudrait probablement pas passer leur samedi matin à donner des conseils d'amour à leur avocat pendant un brunch, mais merci. »

« Tu es seulement mon avocat à l'intérieur du tribunal, » dit Emily, lui retournant son sourire. « N'importe où ailleurs, tu es mon ami. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est de voir un de mes amis bouleversé. »

Blaine rigola, puis regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une demi-heure avant qu'ils soient supposés être en train de se montrer au tribunal. Il fronça des sourcils devant son assiette.

« Nous devons y aller. Ces œufs n'étaient pas vraiment bons de toute façon. »

« Ouai, je sais. » Emily fit une grimace, prenant les deux assiettes de nourriture et les jetant simultanément dans la poubelle alors qu'ils allaient vers la porte. « Maintenant, allons gagner cette affaire. »

…

Leandra Simmons avait fait passer des entretiens d'embauche à des potentiels professeurs depuis un moment, et elle savait reconnaitre un bon candidat quand elle en voyait un. Elle avait su qu'elle aimait ce Kurt Hummel au moment où elle l'avait rencontré, et l'aimait toujours aujourd'hui, mais quelque chose semblait différent à propos de lui alors qu'ils progressaient dans l'entretien. Peut-être était-ce juste de la nervosité, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que quelque chose semblait éteint.

« Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire dans cinq ans ? » fut l'une des questions qu'elle lui posa à un moment donné.

« Je prévois… » La voix de Kurt était calme et rauque, il s'éclaircit la gorge et réessaya encore. « Je prévois d'enseigner, certainement. » dit-il. « A ce stade, dans cinq ans, je veux être capable de dire que je suis l'un des créateurs du programme de musique de Buckley et j'espère que j'aurais eu une sorte d'impact sur la vie de ces enfants. Cinq ans à partir de maintenant, je veux que les élèves soient impliqués dans le programme de musique de l'école. »

Leandra hocha la tête et nota sa réponse sur son bloc note.

« En dehors de l'école, avez-vous déjà pris soins de quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Oui. » Kurt hocha la tête et cligna rapidement des yeux. C'était comme s'il essayait de retenir les larmes dans ses yeux. « Ma fille, Elizabeth. J'ai vraiment été un parent célibataire depuis que j'ai quitté mon conjoint violent. Je vis avec mon ami Blaine Anderson maintenant –vous connaissez Blaine, vous l'avez rencontré quand nous sommes venus vous poser des questions sur ce poste- et il a été merveilleux, mais à la fin de la journée c'est _ma_ fille et nous avons tellement traversé de choses ensemble. Tout d'abord, _je_ prends soin d'elle. Je l'aime plus que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui dans ce monde. »

Leandra avait noté sa réponse pendant qu'il parlait mais elle s'arrêta une fois qu'elle entendit la façon dont sa voix était devenue étranglée par l'émotion. Kurt pouvait bien être l'une des personnes les plus aimables, compatissantes qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Il semblait posséder toutes les qualités qui définissaient un excellent enseignant. Elle avait déjà fait son choix, même si elle savait qu'elle devrait s'asseoir autour d'une table pendant la réunion avec d'autres personnes du district scolaire pour discuter des réponses de Kurt aux questions qu'elle avait posé et décider si oui ou non il aurait le job. Cela importait peu si la décision n'était pas entièrement la sienne. Elle se battrait bec et ongles si besoin pour être sûr qu'il aurait le job.

« Vous voulez vraiment ce poste, n'est-ce pas ? » C'était l'une des questions standards d'un entretien d'embauche mais elle ne put s'empêcher de la poser.

« Plus que tout au monde, » dit Kurt calmement mais fermement.

Elle tourna la page blanche suivante de son bloc note et cliqua une nouvelle fois sur son stylo. « Bien, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Kurt posa quelques questions à propos de l'école et du district en général, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait répondre. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main et Leandra lui dit qu'il recevrait un appel du district dans la semaine à venir.

Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre alors qu'il sortait de l'immeuble et allait dans sa voiture, une Corvette rouge flamboyante, et s'éloigna. Sans aucun doute, il y avait quelque chose de complétement différent dans la façon dont il avait été lui-même aujourd'hui mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il avait fait parfaitement son boulot durant l'entretien. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer ce qu'il était en train de traverser.

…

Blaine avait parlé pendant une heure au tribunal cet après-midi-là. C'était sans doute sa plus grande plaidoirie qu'il n'ait jamais faite, mais également sa plus puissante. Il rappela à tout le monde le fait que Greg Roberts lui-même avait déclaré que le travail revenait de droit à Emily et dit que toute cette chose était inconstitutionnelle. Il était au courant qu'Emily le regardait avec un air de satisfaction parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'ils _avaient_ l'affaire, et que l'avocat à la défense le fixait avec désapprobation comme il l'avait toujours fait quand Blaine se levait pour n'importe quoi. Il y avait cependant une personne qui n'était pas là pour le regarder, et c'était Kurt. Son absence était flagrante pour Blaine qui essayait de pousser cette pensée loin de lui pendant qu'il parlait.

Quand il eut fini, il retourna à son siège derrière la table des plaignants. Emily lui serra avec excitation la main en-dessous de la table.

« Nous l'avons. » murmura-t-elle alors que l'avocat à la défense faisait son chemin jusqu'à la barre. « Regardez le genre de bêtise que ce gars essaye de nous dire maintenant. »

Ils rejoignirent le silence qui s'était imposé dans le reste de la salle pendant que l'autre avocat commençait sa plaidoirie.

« Puis-je vous rappeler à tous, » commença-t-il d'une voix inutilement bruyante, provoquant un tressaillement chez Blaine et Emily, « que j'ai été un avocat pendant plus de temps que dans toute la _vie_ de Blaine Anderson. Je connais beaucoup plus de choses sur ce type d'affaire que lui. Emily Jade ne cherche pas à obtenir une indemnisation pour un travail qu'elle n'a pas obtenu. Elle essaye de montrer que cette entreprise est discriminatoire et injuste dans sa politique d'embauche –alors que ça ne l'est pas – et d'obtenir de l'argent pour elle-même également, bien sûr. »

Blaine et Emily résistèrent à l'envie de se regarder et de rouler des yeux. Au lieu de cela, ils regardaient avec des expressions polies sur leur visage contrairement à l'effarement que l'avocat avait fixé sur Blaine pendant qu'il parlait.

Il continua ainsi, saisissant chaque occasion pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de retourner à son siège. Le juge suspendit l'audience, il ne serait pas de retour avant l'annonce du verdict. Blaine pensait certainement que ça ne prendrait pas si longtemps. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pensait que cet argument pèserait lourd dans la balance.

Maintenant il était temps pour lui de retourner à la maison et de faire quelque chose qui le faisait flipper, plus encore que l'idée de parler à ce connard d'avocat à la défense. Il allait révéler ses sentiments pour Kurt. Il était temps pour lui de lâcher le secret qu'il gardait précieusement pour lui depuis dix ans maintenant.

…

Kurt ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis sur le canapé du salon, regardant la pièce où il n'y avait absolument rien, quand Blaine arriva.

« Bonjour, » dit-il poliment alors qu'il accrochait ses clés, essayant évidemment de ne pas faire allusion à toute la tension qui s'était développée entre eux depuis les dernières vingt-quatre heures. « Comment s'est passé ton entretien ? »

« C'était bien, » déclara Kurt depuis la table à café, ne regardant même pas Blaine. « Comment était le procès ? »

Sa voix était si douce et à peine audible. Pour une raison quelconque, cela fit mal au cœur de Blaine.

« Ça s'est bien passé, je pense. » dit Blaine alors qu'il marchait dans le salon. « Mais je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec les détails de ma plaidoirie, si tu le veux bien. On peut parler ? »

« Ouai. » Le cœur de Kurt commença à battre un peu plus vite. « J'allais justement te demander la même chose. P-puis-je commencer en premier ? J'ai un tas de choses à dire et j'ai vraiment besoin de faire partir tout ça de ma poitrine. »

« Absolument. » Blaine décida Qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à ce que Kurt parle en premier. Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui. « Vas-y. »

Kurt inspira en tremblant alors qu'il se préparait à coucher son cœur sur la table.

« Depuis le lycée, » dit-il lentement, « depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, J'ai des…. Sentiments….pour toi. Je sais que cela semble stupide. Je ne peux pas penser à une autre façon de le dire. J'ai… J'ai su ça dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré, _tu_ étais la personne avec qui je voulais être, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ça. Je pensais que tu étais trop parfait pour moi, et par ailleurs, je ne voulais pas risquer de ruiner l'incroyable amitié que nous avions. De plus, il y avait le fait que tu étais à Dalton et j'étais à McKinley, et Lima est à une bonne heure, une heure et demie ? de Westerville et je pensais que _ça_ rendrait une relation difficile….la distance….euh, j'ai tellement d'excuses. Vraiment, cependant, tu étais l'unique personne avec qui je voulais sincèrement être. »

Kurt tentait d'établir un contact visuel mais son regard s'éloigner nerveusement de Blaine après quelques secondes. Blaine, quant à lui, essayait de rester calme même s'il était à l'écoute du garçon qu'il avait toujours voulu, et qui renversait son cœur comme ça. Juste savoir que Kurt avait ressenti ça à propos de lui, au moins une fois, était bien plus que Blaine n'en avait rêvé. _Depuis toujours, mon cœur bat_ _pour toi._

« Puis Dave Karofsky est arrivé et j'ai cru en ses fausses excuses et je l'ai cru quand il a dit qu'il ne me blesserait plus jamais. » Kurt sourit avec émotion. « J'ai changé pour lui. Je m'étais fait tellement bousculé. Je voulais juste quelqu'un qui _voulait _de moi. Mais je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je te veuille en dehors de ma vie, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait un effort pour continuer notre amitié même après le lycée. Mais….mes sentiment pour toi n'ont jamais changé, Blaine. » Sa voix était douce maintenant. Blaine ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans son cœur.

« Je t'ai toujours voulu. Je pense que Dave savait bien ce que je ressentais pour toi et c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle il m'a fait ces choses, parce qu'il était jaloux. Et….et puis tu m'as invité moi et ma fille ici, à _vivre_ avec toi, tu nous as ouvert ta maison après tout ce que nous avions traversés… c'était bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu demander et je ne te remercierais _jamais_ assez de toute ma vie. Tu m'as apporté tant de guérison, de réconfort et d'espoir, Blaine, et je ne peux pas ignorer ces sentiments plus longtemps. Je les ai poussé sous le tapis depuis dix ans maintenant et je ne peux plus le faire. »

« Mais la chose est…, » continua Kurt, sa voix si basse que Blaine devait se pencher un peu plus près pour l'entendre. « Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de ce que t_u_ ressens et _ça_ me tue. Tu as chanté une chanson d'amour devant des milliers de personnes hier –oui, Blaine, une chanson d'amour, c'est comme ça que je l'interprète et donc ça l'est- et maintenant tu as un petit ami. Tu me laisse dormir dans tes bras chaque nuit, et maintenant tu as un petit ami. Tu m'as dit que j'étais beau cette nuit où je t'ai montré mes contusions et tu as touché ma peau, _et maintenant tu as un petit ami_. Je ne sais pas quoi croire avec toi, et ça me frustre. »

« Kurt… » Blaine tendit la main vers le jeune homme, qui recula et repoussa sa main. Il n'avait pas fini.

« Et j'ai essayé _tellement durement_ de prétendre que ces sentiments pour toi n'existait pas, mais la vérité est que je ne peux plus les cacher plus longtemps. » Kurt était au bord des larmes maintenant et ça brisait le cœur de Blaine. « Je me sens tellement en sécurité chaque nuit. J'ai senti ce qu'il a fait à mon corps quand tu m'as touché et j'ai senti tes mains sur _tout_ mon corps. Je ne peux pas prétendre que je ne ressens rien pour toi plus longtemps, Blaine. J'ai juste… »

Pendant un long moment après ça, Blaine avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ce que Kurt avait dit était bien assez dur à croire mais soudainement il y avait des mains douces de chaque côté de son visage et des lèvres tout aussi douces sur les siennes et Kurt était en train de l'embrasser.

C'était arrivé si vite que Blaine n'avait même pas eu le temps de fermer les yeux. En une seconde il pouvait sentir ces lèvres dont il avait rêvé d'embrasser depuis _dix ans_ – et dieu, c'était encore plus incroyable qu'il ne l'avait jamais rêvé – et la seconde d'après, Kurt s'était reculé avec une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Blaine resta figé exactement à la même place de là où il était. Il fixa les lèvres de Kurt avant de regarder dans ses magnifiques yeux lesquels étaient brillants de larmes.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Kurt dans un murmure brisé. « C'était complétement inacceptable. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. » Il se tourna pour ne plus être face à Blaine et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Notre premier baiser était supposé être quelque chose de spécial, un moment magique. Pas quelque chose de pathétique simplement voulu par moi parce que je suis putain de _désespéré_. »

« Kurt, je…. » Blaine réalisa pour la première fois qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il voulait dire : _j_e _vais rompre avec Derek parce que je veux être avec toi,_ ou quelque chose comme ça.

« S'il te plaît, vas-t-en. » murmura Kurt à travers ses sanglots.

Blaine resta assit là pendant une seconde.

« J'ai…j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser. » rajouta-t-il faiblement. « Je te promet que nous parlerons plus, plus tard parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé dire quoi que ce soit, non ? Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

« Ok. » dit doucement Blaine après quelques secondes. « J'ai…besoin d'aller quelque part, de toute façon. »

Il se leva du canapé et marcha vers la porte dans une sorte de transe, se rappelant de prendre ses clés qu'à la dernière seconde.

Une fois arrivé à sa voiture, dans le parking, il se laissa tomber sur le siège conducteur et du bout de ses doigts, traça le contour de ses lèvres. Ça n'était pas _arrivé_, n'est-ce pas ? Il frissonna au souvenir des lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes et pria pour pouvoir revivre cette expérience encore une fois.

Finalement, après être resté assis ici depuis seul Dieu le savait, il mit les clés dans le contact et conduit jusqu'à chez Derek.

Il arriva dans l'allée étroite de Derek quelques instants plus tard sans se souvenir comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici. Cette pensée aurait surement dû l'effrayé un petit peu mais pour une quelconque raison, ça ne l'était pas. Il sortit de la voiture et toqua à la porte.

Derek répondit après seulement un coup, comme s'il attendait derrière depuis un moment.

« Hey toi ! Rentre ! » Il se recula pour que Blaine rentre dans le hall. Il semblait prétendre comme si ce qui était arrivé au concert n'était jamais arrivé. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

« Nous devons parler. » fut tout ce que Blaine dit.

Derek le regarda interloqué.

« Oh. » dit-il après une brève hésitation. «Ok. Bien…Vas-y. »

Blaine soupira. « Bien, Derek, je pense que tu es un gars formidable. Ne me contredit pas. Et je me sens horrible parce que dernièrement je ne pense pas avoir été totalement juste avec toi… »

« Tu romps avec moi pour Kurt. » l'interrompit sèchement Derek.

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration puis expira. Derek était bon.

« Ouai, c'est un peu ça. » soupira-t-il.

Derek fut silencieux pendant un long moment puis haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que j'aurais dû voir ça arriver. » dit-il. « Je l'ai vu arriver, évidemment, et je m'y suis préparé. »

Blaine expira un soupir de soulagement. « Ok, donc tu n'es pas en colère ? »

Derek secoua la tête. « Aussi bizarre que ça semble être, non. Je t'apprécie vraiment, Blaine, et je veux ton bonheur. Je me sens comme un connard complet après tout ce que je t'ai dit, et je suis réellement désolé. »

« Ok. » sourit Blaine. « Tu penses que nous pouvons rester amis ? »

« On peut essayer. » dit Derek. « Comme je l'ai dit, je t'apprécie toujours, cependant, ça va être difficile. »

« Je comprends. » dit Blaine, hochant la tête. « Et s'il te plaît, ne met pas tout ça sur le dos de Kurt. Rien de tout ça n'est de sa faute. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis le lycée et je viens juste d'apprendre ce qu'il ressent pour moi cette après-midi. Je ne peux plus ne pas être avec lui maintenant, tu comprends ? »

« Je suppose. » dit Derek calmement. « Je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant. »

Deux fois en une heure, on venait de demander à Blaine de partir. Il ne savait plus où aller.

« Je pense aussi. » répondit-il à son désormais ex petit-ami. « Au revoir, Derek. »

Derek ne dit rien de plus. Tout ce qu'il fit fut de regarder Blaine partir et fermer la porte derrière lui.

…

Blaine conduit sans but pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il s'arrêta pour prendre un rapide dîner composé entièrement de fast food qu'il put manger tout en conduisant. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûre de combien de temps Kurt avait besoin, mais finalement il décida que quatre heures étaient suffisantes. Il pensa que c'était une bonne idée de commencer à faire le chemin retour à la maison comme ça il pourrait dire à Kurt ce qu'_il_ ressentait.

Et peut-être qu'il y aurait encore plus de baisers. Qui sait. Blaine espérait vraiment, vraiment qu'il y aurait plus de baisers.

Quand il arriva à son appartement, il réalisa que Kurt avait déjà probablement chanté à Ellie et l'avait mise au lit parce que la majorité de l'appartement était plongé dans le noir et la porte de la chambre d'Ellie était fermée. La seule lumière venait de la chambre de Blaine –enfin, la chambre de Blaine_ et_ Kurt maintenant- donc Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et alla dans cette direction. Oui, il était nerveux, mais Kurt avait mis son âme complétement à nu devant Blaine cette après-midi. Il méritait de savoir ce que Blaine ressentait.

Kurt n'était pas dans la chambre. Pas vraiment. Il était debout sur le balcon, regardant le lac Michigan avec son dos face à Blaine.

Blaine avança calmement vers les portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le balcon. Kurt ne l'avait pas entendu ou prétendait ne pas l'avoir entendu, parce qu'il ne se retourna pas. Quand Blaine parla, sa voix était calme.

« Kurt ? On peut parler ? »

Très doucement, Kurt se retourna sans dire un mot.

« J'ai rompu avec Derek » lui dit doucement Blaine.

Kurt cligna des yeux. « Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

« Je le voulais. » Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt, avançant sur le balcon. « Parce que je veux être avec toi. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu être avec moi. » La façon dont Kurt l'avait dit n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Il regarda droit dans les yeux de Blaine, se tenant toujours à quelques pas de lui.

« Parce que je t'aime, Kurt. » dit doucement Blaine mais fermement.

Kurt le fixa pendant de longues secondes, puis rigola sans humour et se retourna pour regarder de nouveau l'eau. « Tu ne veux pas dire ça. »

« Ce baiser _était_ magique pour moi. » Blaine se relâcha et se rapprocha encore plus près de Kurt. « C'_était_ spécial. Et tout ce que tu as dit plutôt est vrai pour moi également. Je t'attends depuis _dix ans_, Kurt. Ça me tuait de te voir avec Dave. Et quand tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure, j'ai _finalement_ ressentit cette amour, que je chassais depuis tellement d'années, devenir vrai. »

Kurt cligna des yeux pendant un moment, essayant de garder son regard verrouillé aux yeux de Blaine.

« Tu…tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

« Plus que tout. » murmura Blaine.

Il se rapprocha d'avantage et frémit quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Kurt sur son visage alors que le jeune homme prenait une inspiration tremblante, puis soupira. Le mouvement lui-même était très lent, très précis et fut culminant et accompagné par des sentiments indescriptibles quand les lèvres de Kurt fut sur les siennes encore une fois.

Cette fois, les deux fondirent avec impatience dans le baiser. Il n'y avait aucun empressement, aucune urgence, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Blaine embrassa Kurt doucement, savourant l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans tous son corps après avoir été enfoui en lui pendant de trop nombreuses années. Le sentiment le plus incroyable de tous, cependant, était de sentir les lèvres de Kurt bouger contre les siennes, répondant à son baiser.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle après ce qui aurait pu être des heures. Le cœur de Blaine s'emballa quand il vit le magnifique sourire qui étira les lèvres rougies et gonflées de Kurt.

« J'ai attendu si longtemps pour ça. » Dit Kurt dans un souffle. « Si c'est un genre de rêve, je ne veux jamais me réveiller. »

Blaine sourit et enroula ses bras autour de Kurt. Le jeune homme reposa sa tête contre le torse de Blaine.

« Aucun de nous deux n'est obligé de rêver maintenant. » Sourit Blaine et regarda directement dans les beaux yeux de Kurt. « C'est réel. C'est arrivé. _Nous_ sommes réels. »

« Oh, Blaine. » soupira Kurt, et il leva la main pour l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser.

Ce baiser sembla durer encore plus longtemps. Après un moment, Kurt décida de faire aller les choses un peu plus loin et pressa le bout de sa langue contre la lèvre inférieur de Blaine. Blaine ouvrit la bouche, autorisant l'accès à Kurt, et Kurt glissa sa langue à l'intérieur. Blaine trembla quand la langue de Kurt frôla la sienne. Tout ça arrivait trop vite mais c'était merveilleux et il n'aurait pas voulu que ça se passe autrement. Enfin, enfin, _enfin_, Kurt était sien.

« Je t'aime aussi, soit dit en passant. » Haleta Kurt, souriant quand ils rompirent le baiser.

Blaine exhala un soupir de bonheur. « Dieu, je ne veux pas ressembler à un vieux disque rayé mais j'ai attendu ce moment depuis… »

« Le lycée ? » finit Kurt pour lui avec un petit sourire. « Moi aussi. »

Blaine appuya son front contre celui de Kurt et bougea son visage pour que le bout de leur nez se touche. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par la chaleur du corps de Kurt appuyé contre le sien, tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur du jeune homme à travers sa poitrine.

« Viens, » dit Blaine après un certain moment, donnant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt avant de lui prendre la main et de le ramener à l'intérieur. « Rentrons. »

Ils finirent allongés sur le lit, ensemble, regardant amoureusement dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre.

« Tu sais, » commenta Kurt, se blottissant près de Blaine, « Pour la première fois depuis vraiment, vraiment très longtemps, je peux honnêtement dire que je suis heureux. » Il sourit à Blaine. « Et tout est de ta faute. »

Le cœur de Blaine fondit complétement. Savoir que cet homme magnifique était enfin heureux de nouveau après tout ce qu'il avait traversé et tout ça à cause de _lui_…C'était presque trop à encaisser pour son cœur.

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour être sûr que tu sois toujours heureux. » Blaine embrassa le bout du nez de Kurt, provoquant un fou rire chez le jeune homme, puis ses lèvres encore une fois. Ils étaient ensemble depuis moins d'une heure et Blaine avait déjà le sentiment qu'il allait devenir accro quand il s'agissait des lèvres de Kurt. Elles étaient douces, délicieuses et agréables… tout comme Kurt.

Ils restèrent allongés jusqu'à une heure tardive de la nuit, à juste parler et échanger de doux baisers de temps en temps. Quand leurs paupières commencèrent finalement à devenir lourdes, ils se levèrent pour tirer les couvertures sur eux. Pour la première fois depuis cette nouvelle organisation du sommeil, Blaine tira immédiatement Kurt dans ses bras.

Blaine se pencha rapidement pour éteindre la lumière sur sa table de chevet, puis donna un autre baiser à Kurt.

« _Enfin_ » soupira-t-il.

Kurt savait de quoi il parlait. « Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà été aussi heureux dans ma vie. » soupira-t-il avec bonheur. « Je veux dire, oui, quand ma fille est née mais c'est différent. Je suis amoureux, et ça me paraît parfait. »

« _Tu es_ parfait. » déclara Blaine calmement.

« Je voudrais tellement débattre sur ce point avec toi parce que je sais que je ne le suis pas. _Tu_ l'es. » Kurt rit puis bailla un peu. Il était si mignon que Blaine ne put s'empêcher de le rapprocher de lui encore plus près pour qu'il se blottisse dans ses bras. « Je vais essayer et dormir un peu. »

« Bonne idée. » Blaine commença distraitement à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt. « Ce fut une longue journée pour tous les deux. » Il se pencha pour donner à Kurt encore un baiser. « Bonne nuit, Kurt. Je t'aime. »

« C'est tellement merveilleux de t'entendre dire ça. » dit doucement Kurt. « Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. Bonne nuit. »

Cette fois, Blaine remarqua que le sourire de Kurt était plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais été quand il était dans ses bras pour s'endormir. Il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde. Juste de savoir qu'il pouvait mettre ce beau sourire sur le visage de Kurt lui donnait plus de bonheur qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors.

* * *

**ATTENTION ATTENTION cri de joie : KYYYAAAAAH ENFIIIIINNN ! Eh oui, ENFIN ils sont ensemble, je vois votre soulagement ! mdr **

**Bon sinon, parlons sérieusement. Le chapitre 12 fait 22 pages sur Word, ce qui est absolument énorme par rapport aux autres chapitres qui n'en faisaient que 8 à 10. Vous comprendrez donc que je vais mettre plus longtemps à le traduire. Surtout que lundi j'ai un oral, je bosse en ce moment dessus et comme je suis à la fac je ne suis en vacances qu'une semaine à partir de la semaine prochaine :'( Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je vais commencer à traduire le chapitre 12 pendant les vacances et pas avant malheureusement. On se revoit donc après les vacances de la Toussaint et je suis désolé de vous faire attendre comme ça, vraiment :-/**

**Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même pour m'encourager pour lundi mdr bon j'abuse peut-être un peu, reviewver pour la fiction est déjà grandement suffisant ^^**

**Des bisous. **


End file.
